Love Songs
by Nina Spim
Summary: "Eu tinha me apaixonado, mesmo sem saber de fato, na época, o que isso significava e quais proporções este sentimento poderia adquirir. "
1. Chapter One

**Parte I – Time Travel.**

_Família. _

É esquisito que tudo tenha começado assim. Dizem que morremos sozinhos, por mais que tenhamos crescido rodeados de pessoas; o que quer que tenhamos feito ou dito morre no instante que nós próprios morremos. Porém, ao nascer estamos ali. Viemos ao mundo. E o primeiro grupo de pessoas que conhecemos é nossa família – seja ela postiça, consanguínea ou de coração. É neste círculo que construímos nossa vida; aprendemos a nos portar, a escrever, a amarrar os sapatos, a gostar de desenhos tudo a partir dali; dificilmente, nos cinco primeiros anos, olhamos para outras pessoas da mesma maneira que olhamos para quem nos coloca a sonhar.

Um dia, acontece. Você é levada para o seu primeiro dia de escola. Intimamente, você não quer ir, mas quer. Quer sair de casa num dia chuvoso para conhecer crianças da sua idade, dividir seus brinquedos e aprender a pintar com mais capricho. Não quer, porém, ter de encarar o que tem além da cerca. É disso que tem medo. O mundo parece imenso diante de você, e você é tão pequenininha!

Você vai, com seus pais conversando contigo sobre a professora e sobre a aprendizagem. Sobre o alfabeto e sobre as mesas escolares. Sobre as crianças que, muito provavelmente, estarão chorando; um deles diz que você é corajosa, porque não está chorando. Você diz que não quer chorar, e ele sorri. Ele sabe que, sim, você quer muito chorar, mas não quer fazê-lo ali, durante a sua música favorita do seu musical infantil preferido.

Quando enfim estacionam, e eles a incitam a sair do carro, você olha através da janela. Todo mundo está ali, com seus pais ou avós. Sim, alguns choram; outros parecem amedrontados demais para exprimir qualquer tipo de reação. Você levanta a cabeça e pisa no pavimento do estacionamento. Você não está com medo, embora queira chorar. O novo é espantoso.

Você está carregando a sua mochila e está com o seu tênis cor de rosa, comprado especialmente para esta data tão marcante. Você caminha pulando entre seus pais, que estão com as mãos nas suas. Você que eles a larguem, para que você possa correr até a entrada, mas se contenta com a situação, porque não está preparada para se ver totalmente livre.

A sala é extensa e colorida. Há bandeirinhas decorando tudo o que você olha, e isso a anima. Você é uma criança; você gosta do colorido.

"Quero um desenho bem bonito, hein?", um dos seus pais diz. Ele está apertando sua mão com força desnecessária, e você se afasta; ao fazê-lo, olha mais uma vez, ansiosa, para dentro da sala e para seus futuros amigos. Quer fazer parte daquele ambiente o mais rápido possível, quer se integrar para depois contar todos os detalhes na viagem de volta para casa. Você assente e diz: "Beijo, pai e papai. Eu tenho que ir". Eles, você nota, se assustam diante da sua atitude, mas se inclinam para beijar seu rosto. Depois, você dá as costas para eles e se adentra na sala. Quando anda numa trajetória torta para encontrar um lugar vago e se vira para frente, você vê seus pais ainda lá na porta. Você quer – não, você realmente tem a necessidade louca de – que eles saiam dali o mais rápido possível. Você acena para eles, rápido. Eles fazem o mesmo e, com hesitação, retrocedem seus passos para o corredor. Foram embora e, agora, você está sozinha. Sozinha, mas rodeada de gente chorona ou de gente quieta demais. Você está tão empolgada para virar para o lado e perguntar o nome do seu colega! Não consegue se aguentar de tanta energia. O dia vai ser bom, você pensa.

* * *

Naquele dia, tudo mudou.

Não foi pelo fato de eu ter ingressado num novo ambiente, em si. Foi o desligamento umbilical. Aquele segundo que desconectou as minhas mãos ansiosas de meus pais; ele foi determinante.

E, se antes eu achava que meu mundo se resumia em estar na presença dos meus pais e familiares, agora eu queria sair dali; estar o mais longe possível, vivenciar minhas próprias experiências e voltar para casa com histórias que diriam quem eu era. Foi naquela sala que meu mundo se ampliou.

Conforme os dias iam passando, percebia que nada acontecia. Eu era muito agitada, muito curiosa para meus colegas. Conversas breves se tornaram extintas, porque praticamente ninguém acompanhava meu ritmo; as minhas tagarelices impacientavam a quase todos, nem mesmo a professora suportava as minhas histórias caseiras. "Tudo bem, Rachel. Continue a pintar, ok?". E ela se afastava de mim para ir conferir os outros pupilos. Era evidente que, por mais que apreciasse a minha empolgação, não suportava o meu jeito.

Um mês depois, as coisas começaram a melhorar, porque optei por fazer aula de ballet. Gostava muito dos tutus coloridos e de saber que era a melhor da turma, mesmo que ainda todos nós fôssemos iniciantes. Havia um único menino, e isso chamou a minha atenção. Garotos não deveriam gostar de ballet, deveriam? Mas, com cinco anos, tudo me surpreendia. Desde o corte certinho dele, até a varinha improvisada que ele sempre carregava.

"Você é muito bom", uma menina um pouco mais alta que eu e loira disse a ele, enquanto os últimos minutos da aula foram destinados a freestyle. "Você também", ele respondeu, "Minha mãe gosta muito de ballet e me deu isso. Não é engraçado?", ele mostrou a varinha com uns fiozinhos coloridos na ponta à garota, que tocou nos fiozinhos e riu. "É engraçado. Minha mãe nunca me deu nada assim", a loira disse. "Minha mãe pode fazer uma para você", o garoto prometeu. Eles trocar um sorriso caloroso. Fiquei com inveja. Queria fazer parte daquilo também. Queria uma varinha e amigos.

Depois disso, eles sempre conversavam e faziam os alongamentos juntos. Até que eu percebi o que poderia me ajudar a me aproximar deles, afora o ballet – que, pelo jeito, não estava sendo uma ferramenta muito útil. Gatos. Isso mesmo, gatos. Ao entreouvir uma conversa sobre este tópico deles, me vi na obrigação de me infiltrar nela. "Eu tenho um gato", eu disse. Eles também tinham, me contaram. E de gato em gato, nossa amizade se criou de forma expressiva. Eu, Kurt e Quinn formávamos o que meu pai nomeava de 'trio inseparável'.

* * *

Aconteceu no terceiro mês. Olhei-o da mesma forma admirada com a qual olhava quem eu realmente conhecia e confiava – normalmente mais meus pais que dedicavam muitos minutos apenas para dar atenção a mim.

Naquele dia, minha atenção merecia estar direcionada para aquele garoto que, apesar de completamente integrado na turma, parecia não saber lidar com o nosso projeto de aula nem comigo. Ele mais ouvia do que falava, mais via do que olhava. E isso me deixou fascinada.

Tínhamos de formar uma família, eu e ele. Segundo as instruções, tínhamos acabado de nos casar e tínhamos de projetar nossa vida dali em diante. Casa perfeita, cachorro perfeito, filhos perfeitos, trabalhos perfeitos. Perfeição era meu lema. E, defronte mim, ele era perfeito também. Mesmo calado, mesmo não sabendo o que sugerir e mesmo parecendo desconfortável sendo minha dupla.

Quinn e Kurt não tiveram tanta sorte; não tanto quanto eu.

Infelizmente – para eles –, houve um sorteio para definir as formações das duplas, e ficamos separados; cada um de nós caiu com colegas diferentes. Kurt com Karoline. Quinn com Noah. E eu com Finn.

"É melhor você falar lá na frente", ele me disse, depois que eu expus todas as opções que poderíamos escolher. Apenas tínhamos de marcar um 'x' nas alternativas que gostaríamos de incorporar na nossa família. Quantos números de filhos, quantos cachorros, qual o emprego (percebi que não existia aquele que eu sonhava, então fingi que queria ser uma empresária; Finn escolheu jogador de futebol, típico dos meninos). "Você não vai falar nada?", perguntei, ainda que eu já soubesse a resposta. "Você parece gostar de falar. Até demais", Finn retrucou. Franzi as sobrancelhas. Ele também não apreciava a minha tagarelice. Senti-me um pouco ofendida, mas apenas disse: "Gosto". Porque falar era inevitável para mim.

Ele era engraçadinho. Uma criança distante e boba – um pouco normal demais, para muitos. Não para mim; Finn era, ainda que apenas em poucas nuances, diferente. Queria ser amiga dele também, bem mais do que quis quando, propositadamente, me juntei à conversa entre Quinn e Kurt. Conseguia sentir minha empolgação correndo nas minhas veias, meu coração batendo animado e a minha ânsia de querer me aproximar mais do mundo dele – _não_, de fazer parte do mundo distante dele.

Mas como?

Ele não gostava de mim – ele me disse. Se não gostava da minha forma louca de me expressar, não poderia vir a gostar de mim de jeito nenhum. Poderia se acostumar, talvez? Aos poucos, é claro. Talvez se eu calasse a boca de vez em quando... Em momentos como esse, por exemplo; se eu fizesse como ele, apenas ouvisse e visse tudo, ele poderia gostar de mim tanto quanto eu já gostava dele. De um modo, claro, idealizado e precário, tendo em vista a minha pouca idade.

Mas eu já tinha cedido meu coração a alguém além do meu mundo familiar. Quando me juntei e formei uma família imaginária com Finn, meu coração estava se ampliando, englobando maiores capacidades de receber e doar amor. Aconteceu ali, naquela aula, naquela mesa, naquele dia.

Eu tinha me apaixonado, mesmo sem saber de fato, na época, o que isso significava e quais proporções este sentimento poderia adquirir.

* * *

**Parte II - The Man Who Can't Be Moved.**

Minhas aptidões eram nulas. Não era capaz de fazer muita coisa além de ficar em um canto observando todos e tudo ao meu redor – era o tamanho do meu mundo. Eles lá, e eu aqui; separados como se houvesse uma enorme placa de vidro entre nós. Uma redoma de vidro, por assim dizer.

Muito embora eu fosse o que minha mãe classificava como "atípico" – não nutria nenhum interesse por esportes como a maioria dos meninos, por exemplo –, sempre sendo o peixe fora d'água, era surpreendente a facilidade com a qual as pessoas de diversas idades gostavam de mim. Idosos, no parque, diziam "Ele é tão quietinho, isso é um sonho!". Já as crianças – inclusive na escola, posteriormente – preferiam observar outra característica que eu nem sabia que carregava: "Você é engraçado". Mas minha mãe não arredava o pé, eu era o oposto do que ela imaginou que eu seria. Meu pai, por estar na maior parte do tempo em missão, pouco me via e pouco acompanhava as minhas gradativas evoluções.

"Você está maior, garoto!".

E eu sempre estava, realmente.

Ele perdeu meu primeiro dia de aulas; não brincou comigo de guerrilha com os bonequinhos da coleção do Batman; não assistiu aos meus desenhos preferidos; não pôde comparecer ao meu primeiro jogo no time de futebol júnior, quando me juntei a ele depois de alguns meses na escola.

Meu pai era ausente das mais variadas maneiras. Pouco nos ouvíamos e pouco nos falávamos. Minha mãe recebia algumas cartas dele as quais lia para mim, em alguns casos (somente os trechos remetidos a mim), mas acho que ele nunca recebeu as respostas, nem mesmo os meus desenhos que minha mãe ficava extasiada de postar no correio. Como ela nunca se adaptou inteiramente às tecnologias não havia meios de comunicação além de algumas ligações esporádicas, quando meu pai estava hospedado em alguma base para treinamento, ao invés de estar em operações militares.

Quando ele conseguia ser dispensado por uma semana – às vezes menos – do serviço, visitávamos parques e museus arqueológicos, pois eram meus preferidos. Aos poucos, nossas saídas se tornaram escassas, pouco produtivas e sem graça. Nem eu nem ele conseguíamos nos habituar àquela relação desregulada; mesmo antes de eu nascer, ele já estava envolvido no Exército e foi necessária a sua permanência, de modo que, às vezes, eu chegava a perguntar à minha mãe se eu tinha mesmo um pai. Como eu poderia ter, se não o vi praticamente nunca? Ou se ele era um completo estranho para mim? Pouco sabia sobre ele, e pouco ele sabia sobre mim.

Nossas despedidas eram constantes e, ainda assim, não efetuavam nenhum tipo de sentimento em mim; deveria querer ir com ele, deveria chorar e pedir para que ficasse, no entanto eu apenas acenava, ou o abraçava. "Vamos nos ver em breve, ok?", ele fazia questão de ressaltar, talvez com o intuito de despertar alguma esperança; como uma promessa. Então ele me abraçava, e eu dizia: "Ok". Era tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. Ele sempre acabava retornando, de qualquer maneira. Um dia, depois de muito tempo experimentando sua ausência que, dia após dia, se fazia bem menos dolorosa. No fim, houve aquele momento no qual eu entendi que não sentia sua falta, por mais que, no fundo, gostaria de tê-lo ali em casa para sempre e saber que, sim, eu tinha um pai que dedicava seu tempo a mim, não ao país.

Eu o tinha apenas na minha imaginação, de certo modo, e isso não era o bastante.

* * *

Os dias na escola eram monótonos, ainda que eu fosse uma criança atenta demais aos detalhes. Eu, como um quase observador nato, sentia cada vez menos vontade de estar ali, fosse por toda aquela energia dispersada pelos meus colegas (como eles conseguiam berrar e correr tanto?), ou por falta de novos episódios – todos eram egocêntricos e faziam questão de recontar sempre as mesmas histórias; o dia em que foram comer algodão-doce, o livro preferido que seus pais liam na hora de dormir, o nome do cachorro. Sempre igual, sempre sem emoção.

Havia aquele trio esquisito que sempre chamava a atenção de todos; as duas meninas – uma, por sinal, era tão agitada que eu quase não conseguia acompanhá-la – e o garoto da varinha colorida. Lembro que os outros meninos riam dele por isso. Ele, ao contrário dos outros que normalmente choravam quando eram ridicularizados, dava as costas a todos e ia se juntar às meninas como se o que quer que tivesse ouvido não tinha nenhuma importância relevante – ele era muito bom em ignorar os outros, exatamente como a menina dos cabelos escuros e brilhantes cuja mão era a primeira a se erguer para se disponibilizar a fazer as leituras e se exibir diante a turma. Ela era a mesma garota tão enérgica e tão incapaz de fechar a matraca que me fazia sentir um completo esquisito. Pensando bem, _ela_ era a esquisita, porém eu gostava da esquisitice diferente dela. Porque ela, como um todo, era um pouco diferente. Talvez um pouco mais inteligente do que a média feminina dali.

E qual foi a minha surpresa, três meses depois, quando aquele maldito projeto familiar nos uniu – quer dizer, ela era somente a minha dupla, a minha esposa "de mentirinha". No entanto, não podia ser pior. Ela precisava ficar dizendo tudo o que eu deveria fazer e/ou falar (isso, antes de eu lhe comunicar que, na verdade, não estava disposto a falar em público), e quando eu apenas assentia, havia aquele momento no qual ela expressava impaciência e me perguntava se eu estava mesmo acompanhando suas solicitações. Quem a visse, não daria 5 anos àquela menina tão mandona e tão proativa. Crianças de 5 anos não têm tanta capacidade de oratória como ela o tinha. E isso era um pouco irritante, insuportável. Eu, tão acostumado a apenas concordar e a ficar quieto, não era capaz de lidar com alguém tão oposta a mim – a todos, na verdade; ninguém mais, além da menina loura e do menino da varinha, ousavam se aproximar muito dela.

"Quantos cachorros?", ela me perguntou, sem olhar para mim; estava olhando as opções na folha. "Por que tem de ser cachorros? Eu gosto de gatos", ela adicionou baixo, parecendo um pouco brava. Essa garota era impressionante; tão expressiva quanto insuportável. "Eu tenho um cachorro", eu disse para evitar que ela se levantasse e fosse reclamar com a professora. Eu sabia que, em poucos minutos, isso iria acontecer. "O meu gato é laranja, o nome dele é Peter", a garota me informou, sem perceber que estava me interpelando. "Meu pai o adotou depois que eu fui para casa", ela continuou dizendo. Confirmei que a entendi com a cabeça.

"Não quero um cachorro, vamos ter um gato. Vou falar com a professora", ela avisou e se levantou, ainda que a professora já tinha nos solicitado ficarmos sentados que ela, de bom grato, nos auxiliaria nas mesas. "Oi, Rachel. Precisa ir ao banheiro?", a professora perguntou a menina, se inclinando para ficar mais ou menos de sua altura. Rachel negou e apresentou a folha rabiscada. "Nós não queremos um cachorro", ela falou.

Fiquei um pouco com raiva. Não tínhamos, exatamente, estabelecido juntos o animal; _ela_ não queria um cachorro. Não havia nenhum 'nós', porque ela nem me deixara falar. Quando eu lhe contei sobre meu cachorro, ela não perguntou como ele era, ou qual seu nome, saiu falando sobre seu gato estúpido. Fiquei tentado a ir até elas e explicar a situação – mas então percebi que não estava ligando o suficiente para a tarefa; tudo o que realmente queria era me livrar dessa garota.

"Aqui", Rachel retornou ao seu lugar, colocando a folha de respostas a sua frente. Vi que a professora tinha escrito algo relacionado a gatos abaixo; a garota parecia mais satisfeita. "Vamos ter dois gatos".

Ela nem me perguntou se eu gostava de gatos! E, não, eu não gostava deles. Não queria ter um gato alaranjado, nem qualquer outro tipo de gato.

"Tudo bem".

Não havia muito que discutir. Não queria discutir com ela, de qualquer jeito. Eu sabia que perderia, isso era indiscutível. Além do mais, brigar com uma menina no meio da aula seria ridículo.

"O que você quer ser quando crescer?", a menina me perguntou, olhando séria para mim. Dei de ombros. Talvez devesse ter dito que gostaria de ser como meu pai, um servidor do Exército, mas eu não queria ficar longe de casa, sem saber quando iria dormir, ou quando iria rever meu cachorro. "Você _não_ sabe?", havia surpresa e repreensão no tom dela. E como deveria saber? Tínhamos _cinco anos_! Eu mal sabia o que queria almoçar, imagine que carreira seguir! "Você tem que escolher alguma dessas", ela me passou a folha e ficou me observando enquanto eu leia as opções de profissões. "O que vai escolher?", Rachel perguntou, com ansiedade; seus olhos miravam meus movimentos com minúcia, como se qualquer um deles pudesse denunciar onde eu marcaria o 'x'. "Não sei", retruquei. "De que você gosta?", ela quis saber, mas antes que eu tivesse oportunidade de proferir algo, Rachel emendou rapidamente: "Eu gosto de cantar, assisti a um monte de musicais com meus pais desde meus três anos. Eu quero cantar quando grande".

Apenas um pensamento me ocorreu naquele momento. _Essa garota é louca._

Desenhei o 'x' logo na frente da sentença mais comum: Jogador de futebol. Eu achava que fosse capaz. Desde que entrara no time infantil da escola, meu interesse pelo esporte se aflorou e, embora não me visse ganhando a vida com isso, achei que fosse uma alternativa segura.

"Bem, isso é meio chato", Rachel pontuou depois que viu a minha resposta. Havia um quê de zombaria em seu tom, pude notar. "Cantar também é meio chato", retorqui de imediato, com raiva. Como se já não bastasse ela não me deixar escolher entre um gato e um cachorro, agora estava me dizendo que minha futura profissão – mesmo que de brincadeira – não era boa o suficiente?

"Mas eu gosto de cantar!", Rachel falou, ofendida. Sua expressão suave se carregou, e quase jurei que fosse me dar um pontapé por debaixo da mesa. "E eu gosto de futebol", disse com segurança. "Mas é só uma bola idiota. Você tem que ficar correndo atrás dela, isso é chato!", Rachel, ao que parecia, era ótima em rebater mesmo aos cinco anos. Era completamente surpreendente.

"É porque você é menina", respondi. "O Kurt também não gosta e ele é um menino", Rachel salientou como se dissesse: 'E o que você pode dizer disso, hein?'. Mas eu não tinha o que dizer. Nada que pudesse expor para ela, ao menos. Quer dizer, o garoto da varinha era tão esquisito quanto ela própria; e, claramente, não poderia dizer isso a ela, uma garota tão irritadinha, imponente e que se achava dona da verdade.

Dei de ombros.

"A mãe dele morreu, mas o pai dele disse que ele poderia continuar no ballet", ela me confidenciou, olhando um pouco para o amigo. "Ele faz _ballet_?", não consegui reprimi a minha louca vontade de rir, e isso fez com que Rachel me olhasse feio. "Ele gosta", seu tom estava tingido de raiva. "E eu gosto dele", ela complementou, sugerindo que, independentemente de qual era o hobby de Kurt não interferia na sua amizade com ele.

"Eu não gosto dele", falei.

Ela comprimiu os lábios, irritada. "E da Quinn?".

Quinn era a menina loura amiga em comum de Rachel e Kurt. Ela seria a Tinkerbell na peça infantil da escola algum dia. Eu tinha certeza disso, apenas olhando-a. Olhos bonitos, cabelo bonito, jeito bonito. "Ela é legal", respondi, sem pensar muito. Ela havia me emprestado o seu estojo de canetinhas no último trabalho artístico que tínhamos feito. Antes que Rachel pudesse controlar a ânsia, a pergunta saiu por sua boca carregada de uma notória ansiedade. "E eu?".

Dizer a verdade seria muito ruim. Ela poderia querer me chutar de verdade, ou sair chorando para a professora, ou então dar um ataque, ou então nunca mais querer falar comigo – o que, de certo modo, era uma perspectiva que eu poderia vir a encarar com alívio. Com certeza, não queria nunca mais fazer nada com ela; projetos escolares, especialmente. E, certamente, dividir uma vida com ela – e com os gatos dela – seria torturante. Ficava bastante agradecido por aquilo ser apenas uma encenação. Não seria nada agradável ter de me casar efetivamente com ela.

"Eu não sei", falei. "Você tem que assinalar a sua profissão", ao invés de pensar um pouco mais sobre o que lhe dizer, achei que era hora de mudar de enfoque. Se ela tivesse de dar atenção ao trabalho, talvez pudesse esquecer-se do meu julgamento.

Rachel o fez; marcou 'empresária' – mas duvidava muito que ela soubesse que carreira era essa. Porém, logo depois olhou para mim com determinação. "Você não me respondeu".

E nem ia. Será que ela não entendia?

"Achei que você quisesse cantar", comentei, verificando a folha preenchida. "Eu quero, mas não tem nada escrito sobre isso", Rachel apontou para nossas respostas. "Fale com a professora", sugeri. Seria ótimo se ela saísse da mesa e fosse discutir com a professora. "Não faz mal", ela disse.

"Mas você falou sobre os gatos. Eu não quero ter um gato".

"O que você quer ter?".

"Um cachorro. Nós podíamos ter um cachorro também", respondi de imediato. "Dois gato _e _um cachorro?", ela me perguntou para confirmar. "O casamento não é sobre você", falei. Eu entraria numa briga com ela, mas que se danasse. Melhor do que ter de dizer que, na verdade, ela não era nada legal e que eu não gostava dela nem um pouco – apesar de, antes de me juntar a ela, até gostava de seu jeito diferente. Agora, não mais. Nunca mais, também.

"Mas você não falou nada! Você me deixou ter dois gatos!", Rachel contestou, irritada. "Não quero mais, então", eu disse.

"Você não gosta de mim", Rachel afirmou. Não era uma pergunta.

"Você gosta de gatos e quer cantar quando crescer!", analisei. "E daí?", seu tom denunciava toda a sua impaciência. "E daí que você não é nada legal. Você é assustadora".

"Eu também não gosto de você".

E então Rachel pegou nossa folha de respostas e saiu da mesa, levando-a junto. Entregou à professora e, quando achei que fosse sentar-se novamente e ficar emburrada pelo resto do período, ela não voltou; ficou desenhando junto a Kurt – os dois esquecidos ali no canto, ambos esquisitos.

Fiquei com vontade de pedir desculpas a ela, mas, apesar de tudo, não queria ceder. Não queria que ela soubesse que havia ganhado a batalha. Eu sabia que, dali pra frente, ela sempre ganharia tudo.

Alguma coisa aconteceu depois disso. Não sabia o que era, com exatidão.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**

**Não consegui conter a minha ansiedade e minha curiosidade para saber o que vocês acham desta minha nova fic, por isso já a estou postando agora, mesmo sabendo que meu tempo é limitado para escrever. Sei que o shipper não condiz com NT, mas espero que quem for fã de Finchel a aprecie!**

**Como vocês puderam notar, cada "parte" será intitulada com uma canção! Pode deixar que eu disponibilizo o nome da banda/cantor/cantora para que, caso vocês se interessem, possam ouvi-las!**

**Parte I - Time Travel (Never Shout Never)**

**Parte II - The Man Who Can't Be Moved (The Script)**

**Anyway, apenas peço reviews! Beijos! ;)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Parte I – I Love Playing With Fire (The Runaways)**

"Não sei se quero ir. Você tem certeza de que precisamos ir?", Kurt me perguntou pela terceira vez durante o almoço. Ele não mudou em nada desde os cinco anos, a não ser o tamanho. Mas seu cabelo, por exemplo, estava igual depois de quatro anos; ele parecia um nerd, mas eu e Quinn sabíamos que ele o mantinha assim por gostar demais da estética. Era por isso, também, que suas roupas eram impecáveis.

E, acima de tudo, Kurt ainda não apreciava os esportes; até mesmo tinha largado a aula de ballet, mas por motivos pessoais (segundo ele, não precisava mais dessas aulas para "se incluir" em algum espaço, uma vez que nossa amizade perpetuou). Ele dizia que preferia ter cérebro a músculos. Concordava com ele, às vezes.

"_Preciso_ que vocês estejam lá", respondi sendo taxativa. Eu já tinha dito a ele, especialmente, que gostaria do apoio deles e o ceticismo de Kurt, muitas vezes, me irritava. Quer dizer, quem é que tinha levado raspadinhas por tê-lo defendido dos meninos mais idiotas do time de futebol, na semana anterior? Oh, sim. Eu! Por que ele fazia questão de se esquecer do meu gratuito apoio todos os dias? "Por favor, Kurt", implorei, oferecendo meu melhor sorriso implorador. Ele revirou os olhos. Voltei-me para Quinn, que estava calada. "Você vai, não é?". Ela deu de ombros, mas eu sabia que aquilo era um código para 'e eu tenho escolha?'. E é claro que ela não tinha.

"Seus pais estão sabendo desse seu novo interesse?", Kurt quis saber. É claro que ele tinha que apelar para as meus pais; ele sabia que, embora eles fossem bastante permissivos, encarariam essa minha nova vontade de um modo um pouco cética. Afinal, eu era alguém ligada às artes; por que diabos eu iria querer assistir a um jogo estúpido de futebol?

O motivo tinha nome e sobrenome, mas não pretendia revelar a ninguém. Primeiro, eu tinha apenas nove anos. Segundo, eu estava vivendo a partir de uma ilusão. Terceiro, meus pais poderiam ficar piores do que cães de caça. E quarto, não queria arriscar meu segredo – não que eu não confiasse em Kurt e Quinn; mas será mesmo que eles manteriam suas bocas fechadas depois de todos os pulinhos que dariam? Não, não as manteriam. Conhecia-os muito bem.

"Às vezes eles assistem a reprises de jogos na TV", respondi, fugindo da pergunta central. Claro que aquilo era uma mentira; meus pais não perdiam tempo com TV, a menos que fosse para assistir ao programa da Ellen DeGeneres. "Verdade? Pois eu nunca percebi isso", Kurt disse, usando o seu tom incrédulo. "Eles não fazem isso o tempo todo, é apenas de vez em quando".

"Para qual time eles torcem?", Kurt perguntou. Ele estava duvidando de mim! Ai, meu Deus! Adeus plano quase perfeito de assistir ao primeiro jogo de futebol ao vivo da minha vida! Droga, droga, droga! Por que apenas não o mandei calar a boca? "E eu que vou saber? Não me importo com essas coisas!", foi a resposta desesperada que consegui formular.

"Se é assim, por quê...", ele tentou investir novamente. Cara, o Kurt era incansável. Detestava isso nele, apesar de amá-lo como um irmão que sabia sobre passarelas e produtos capilares mais do que a Quinn. "Tanto faz!", praticamente berrei, em pânico. "Eu apenas queria fazer algo diferente, pra variar. Quantas vezes nós saímos do meu quarto nas sextas-feiras à noite para enfrentar o mundo?".

"Isso não é bem enfrentar o mundo, isso é encarar a morte de frente", ele retrucou. "Pense bem, vão rir da nossa cara. Nós somos os esquisitos, não vão acreditar quando perceber que nós, meros mortais cabeções, estamos tentando nos infiltrar no mundo suado deles", continuou. "Eu e você, não", concordei, mas então maneei minha cabeça para Quinn, que permanecia apática. "Mas é por isso que a nossa Quinn aqui vai dar o seu total apoio a mim. A nós, quero dizer", finalizei sorrindo para minha melhor amiga, encorajando-a a concordar com minhas palavras.

"Se eu tenho mesmo que ir...", Quinn suspirou dramaticamente. "Tem, sim! Alô, você é amiga deles", insisti. "Não é verdade. Eu apenas fiz par com o Noah por causa do projeto de ciências. Isso não significa que seja _amiga_ dele", Quinn retaliou com um pouco de indignação. "Tudo bem, o suficiente para você saber que ele te conhece", eu disse. "Ele não me conhece, deixou que eu fizesse o projeto todo sozinha", Quinn estava ficando notoriamente irritada. "E vocês ganharam uma boa nota, não foi?", perguntei. "Eu deveria ter ganhado aquela nota sozinha! Foi meu esforço!", ela retorquiu, cruzando os braços e fazendo seus cabelos lisos se balançarem. "Ok, isso serviu de algo. Você vai dizer a ele para que não joguem bebidas ou molhos em nós enquanto estivermos na torcida", comandei focada na raiz do problema; ser humilhado em público era o grande problema. Eu não queria, como Kurt bem colocou, encarar a morte de frente. No meio de todo mundo, além do mais. "Tenho certeza de que ninguém fará isso na frente dos professores", ela disse.

"Mas em todo caso, você diz. Ok?".

"Por que precisamos ir a este jogo? Por que não podemos rever os filmes de Star Wars, ou algo assim?", Quinn perguntou, parecendo muito intolerante.

"Eu já disse, quero fazer algo diferente".

"E esse 'algo diferente' tinha mesmo que envolver um evento esportivo bem aqui?", Kurt me lançou um olhar feio. Ele, mais do que eu, odiava estar na escola. Não porque achava que escola era perda de tempo, mas porque não sabia ao certo o seu lugar ali, além de alguns meninos do time de futebol infernizá-lo constantemente. "Nós nunca assistimos a um jogo deles. Dave valer a pena".

"Ah, deve", Kurt disse com sarcasmo, "Vamos ficar vendo um monte de trogloditas correrem atrás de uma bola e arremessá-la, ou saltarem por cima uns dos outros até conseguirem quebrar a costela de alguém. É, vale muito a pena, estou doido para que sexta-feira chegue".

"Eles usam proteção", Quinn esclareceu. Isso não surtiu nenhum tipo de reação em mim ou em Kurt, porque nem eu nem ele nos importávamos com as coisas aleatórias que Quinn, estranhamente, sabia.

"Obrigada pela sua _falta_ de apoio", fulminei Kurt, agora mais do que irritada; estava ficando decididamente com raiva. "A Quinn vai, não vai, Quinn?", olhei para ela, tentando lançar a ela o meu olhar mais persuasivo.

"Estou sendo intimada, então, sim, eu vou", Quinn concordou com a voz entediada e mirou os olhos para o teto. É, alguma coisa esquisita estava acontecendo com ela, mas não me restava tempo para sondar seu problema. Eu precisava me atear ao que realmente importava: a razão de eu ter perdido completamente a minha noção de perigo.

* * *

"Você me deve uma", Kurt me disse, parecendo muito irritado.

Ai, caramba. Qual era o problema dele? Será que ele não poderia encarar aquilo como uma lição de vida? Estávamos arriscando tudo para estarmos ali; o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era lidar com a situação como se estivéssemos em uma savana! Savanas são legais, não são?

"Tanto faz. Venha, achei um bom lugar", falei, empurrando-o na minha frente para que prestasse atenção nos seus pés e não em mim.

Quinn estava certa: estávamos seguros. Havia alguns professores, o diretor (que ninguém sabia ao certo o porquê ele estava ali, já que ele fingia que esse tipo de evento não existia em sua agenda) e muitos pais para assistirem a seus filhos.

É, admito; era uma missão assustadora – especialmente levando em conta que eu tinha mentido aos meus pais, levado outra roupa na mochila para me trocar no banheiro e ainda nem tinha visto o meu motivo para estar ali. Afinal, onde ele estava? Vi alguns jogares com suas famílias, mas não ele. E eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como era sua família. Ficava feliz por não estarmos acompanhados por algum dos nossos pais. Claro que os meus se disponibilizaram a irem, mas eu logo vetei a possibilidade, alegando que queríamos nos divertir e não o faríamos com eles ao nosso lado, berrando que deveríamos pedir mais uma rodada de cachorro-quente, ou que não suportavam mais assistir àquilo. Pessoalmente, eu sabia que me entediaria nos quinze primeiros minutos, mas saber que eu tinha uma motivação me deixava um pouco mais satisfeita.

"Isso não tem a nossa cara", Kurt reclamou de novo.

"Então é perfeito", eu disse. "Quinn, o que você tem?", perguntei, ao olhar para ela. Quinn parecia mais nervosa do que eu, e não parava de alisar seu cabelo já muito liso. Ela também tinha aceitado mudar suas roupas, mas eu não tinha entendido por quê. "Nada! Para de ficar me encarando!", ela me respondeu, bufando. "Nossa, foi só uma pergunta...", dei de ombros. Mas a verdade é que me distraí bem nessa hora, porque a plateia começou a se agitar; os jogadores estavam se organizando no campo e recebendo ordens específicas do treinador. Meus olhos ágeis percorreram o aglomerado para localizar Finn. Com os uniformes iguais, a tarefa se tornava irritantemente quase impossível.

Quando enfim eu o achei, meu coração deu aquele pulo típico que eu sentia há algum tempo. Sentia vontade de me levantar e ficar dando pulinhos na arquibancada, mas aquilo seria taxado como suicídio por Kurt e Quinn. As líderes de torcida mais velhas estavam nas laterais no campo fazendo suas dancinhas e chacoalhando seus pompons vermelhos. Alguém, uma mulher, berrou perto de nós; logo vi Finn se ajeitar e acenar. Rapidamente, entendi que a mulher de cabelos castanhos e parecendo muito mais animado que o restante de nós era a mãe dele. Ela parecia estar sozinha, com um monte de saquinhos com diversas comidas ao redor. Levantei minha mão e acenei também. Finn fingiu não ter notado meu gesto e meramente arrumou o capacete sobre a cabeça.

"Você acabou de acenar? Para _quem_ você acenou?", Kurt me cutucou, horrorizado. "Eu não acenei coisa alguma! Eu apenas...".

"Você acenou, sim!", ele insistiu. "É, você acenou", Quinn confirmou. "Você acha que eu deveria acenar para o Noah também?", seu tom de voz sugeria que ela estava preocupada; alisou melhor sua saia verde e passou os dedos mais uma vez pelo cabelo. "Não que eu me importe, _é claro_...", ela logo adicionou, no entanto não havia nenhuma certeza em evidência. "Vocês estão muito esquisitas. Poderia jurar que vocês estão ap...", Kurt começou a dizer, mas eu aproveitei que todos da arquibancada tinham se levantado berrando para receber as primeiras palavras entediadas do nosso diretor e acertei as costelas dele com muita força. "Ai!", Kurt berrou. "Ops, desculpe!", gritei sem sentir remorso.

Eu não entendia nenhuma regra, mas não me importei. Não me importava com as regras ou com o jogo. Meus olhos apenas registravam Finn indo e vindo pelo campo; e ele era realmente muito bom naquilo, considerando todos os "É isso aí!" que o treinador berrava a ele constantemente. Eu estava me sentindo num clipe da Taylor Swift; idiota demais para ser verdade, mas incrível demais para _não_ ser verdade.

No intervalo, Kurt me obrigou a comprar mais Coca-Cola e batata frita, talvez para me punir por tudo aquilo. Era visível o quanto ele estava detestando estar ali. Ao menos, todos estavam dando atenção ao jogo e não estavam dizendo frases horríveis a ele. Era uma coisa boa, certo? Ele deveria pensar pelo lado positivo. Nenhum de nós ainda tinha sido atacado verbal ou fisicamente. E pelo jeito nem seríamos.

Assim que tudo recomeçou, tentei fazer o possível para não evidenciar o quanto, na verdade, estava apreciando o jogo. O time da escola estava perdendo por alguns mínimos pontos, mas isso não impossibilitava que a plateia estivesse animada. Os berros familiares ficaram quase que insuportáveis à medida que o final da partida se aproximava. "Droga, se não fizermos mais três pontos, estamos fora das seletivas", Quinn comentou, apertando as mãos desnecessariamente com muita força. "E agora? Não vai ter mais nenhum jogo?", perguntei. Droga, então quer dizer que essa era a minha primeira e última vez que veria Finn jogar durante o ano letivo? Que grande sorte a minha! "Se não houver classificação, acho que não. Mas se sim, os futuros jogos ocorrerão fora de casa".

"Como você sabe sobre isso?", Kurt quis saber. "Acho que está no quadro geral", Quinn disse, sem olhar para ninguém. "Desde quando você lê o quadro geral?", inquiri. Nem mesmo eu o lia – normalmente, as notícias eram mais esportivas do que acadêmicas, então eu sempre o ignorava. "É impossível não ler, passamos na frente dele todos os dias!", Quinn explicou, me lançando um olhar impaciente. "Eu nunca leio", Kurt disse com cara de nojo. É claro não que não o lia. Nada que havia no McKinley era capaz de chamar a atenção dele.

Olhei para o placar e para a contagem regressiva: cinco minutos.

Em cinco minutos podemos cantar e dançar a nossa canção preferida. Em cinco minutos podemos perder o ônibus escolar. Em cinco minutos podemos ter o melhor momento da nossa vida. Em cinco minutos, também, quaisquer chances de eu ter mais motivos para visitar o campo de futebol poderiam estar arruinadas. Vamos lá, cinco minutos, faça a sua mágica extraordinária!

"É isso, adeus vitória", Kurt salientou, olhando precariamente para a movimentação incansável; seu interesse era tão nulo que, se eu lhe indagasse sobre qual era o animal mascote do time (também estampado nas partes posteriores das camisetas dos jogadores), ele não saberia responder. "Não seja pessimista!", exclamei, atenta. Não conseguia evitar roer uma das minhas unhas, por mais que meus pais já tivessem me alertado sobre as intermináveis doenças que eu poderia contrair por conta deste meu vício. "Não entendo qual é a dificuldade dessa gente, sério", Quinn reclamou, parecendo tão aflita quanto eu. "Sou capaz de dar mais de dez voltas durante a Educação Física antes de me cansar, e esses abobados não conseguem nem mesmo bloquear um cara!".

"Vou ter que fechar meus olhos", reclamei. "Não quero assistir a todos vaiando o nosso time". Embora eu quisesse mesmo fazê-lo, preferi manter os olhos bem abertos; e se vencêssemos de maneira milagrosa? Com certeza perderia a chance de acompanhar todos os movimentos de Finn. E o meu intuito era não perder nem mesmo uma respiração dele. "Pode não assistir, mas vai ouvir", Kurt disse. "Qual é a pontuação que precisam fazer?".

"Três pontos. Com um _field goal_ eles conseguem os três, mas se for um _touchdown_ é melhor ainda, pois valem seis pontos. Ele estão no quarto _down_, então resta tentar fazer um _field goal_", Quinn, surpreendentemente, explicou com muita destreza. "Mas se o _touchdown_ vale mais por quê...?", comecei a perguntar, confusa. Eu precisava aprender urgentemente sobre tudo deste jogo! Era meio desesperador ter de esperar alguém se disponibilizar a esclarecer minhas dúvidas. "A bola não está na zona de finalização, é preciso que algum dos nossos jogadores esteja com a posse dela nesta área específica", ela prontamente explicou de novo. "Como é que...? Ah, deixa para lá. Cansei de tentar entender vocês", Kurt desistiu de fazer sua óbvia pergunta e meramente ficou olhando para o campo.

O nervosismo se intensificou depois que percebi que já haviam passado três minutos desde a última vez que conferira a hora. Restavam apenas um pouco mais de um minuto para o final da partida. _Vamos lá, vamos lá_, pensava.

Quando menos esperava, houve um estampido geral: mães e pais estavam enlouquecidos, juntamente com os espectadores escolares e o corpo docente. Nosso diretor, no entanto, parecia estar meio que dormindo em sua cadeira estofada. "O quê? O que aconteceu?", berrei para Quinn. Ela me respondeu, pulando tão doida quanto os parentes dos jogares: "Nós ganhamos! Fizemos um _field goal_ faltando quinze segundos! Não terá prorrogação!".

"Inacreditável! Isso é quase um milagre!", Kurt comentou alto, balançando a cabeça castanha de um lado para outro como se estivesse muito desiludido. "Nós vencemos? Então nos classificamos na liga júnior?", eu quis saber entre os berros constantes de todos ao nosso redor. "Agora eles irão para as seletivas, em LA", Quinn disse. "Não me diga que _isso_ estava no quadro geral também", Kurt zombou. "Ah, cala a boca", ela retrucou, mas não pude deixar de notar que seu rosto tinha enrubescido visivelmente. "Vem, vamos descer", ela nos chamou.

"Enfim a tortura terminou. Por favor, diga que passaremos o restante da noite assistindo a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolates!", Kurt disse, atrás de mim e de Quinn. "Eu preciso dar uma passada no banheiro", falei, antes que os perdesse de vista. "Encontro vocês na entrada, ok?", e tentei me esgueirar por entre as pessoas mais altas até o final da arquibancada.

Eu tinha ciência de que se passasse no banheiro nunca daria tempo de me encontrar casualmente com Finn; quer dizer, simular um encontro casual com ele. Se eu fosse um pouco mais rápida, poderia alcançá-lo antes de se adentrar no vestiário – Deus sabia que eu nunca teria coragem de entrar ali depois de todas as descrições que Quinn nos relatou sobre banheiros masculinos, no final do ano letivo anterior. E até aquele momento, não sabíamos como ela conseguira obter tais informações com tanta precisão. Depois de algumas cotoveladas doloridas alheias – era impressionante o quanto ninguém tinha a capacidade de me ver ali – e de muitos pisões nos pés me livrei de quase todo mundo. Pelo menos, era capaz de distinguir o que havia na minha frente. Ainda bem que os jogadores permaneciam com seus uniformes, caso contrário eu não conseguiria achá-los por entre os adultos. Tentei localizar a mulher que acenara mais cedo a Finn; ela era um bom ponto de referência.

Eu poderia estar parecendo um pouco perdida, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era a adrenalina percorrer todo o meu corpo. Quer dizer, eu tinha sobrevivido ao meu primeiro jogo ao vivo de futebol! Quantos alunos nerds poderiam colocar isso em seus currículos de vida? Bem poucos, eu diria. Portanto, eu estava esfuziante com a minha nova conquista. E, sobretudo, assistir o time da casa vencer e tentar parabenizar o quarterback era uma missão para poucos também. Para os que, definitivamente, não tinham medo de encarar a morte de frente.

Mas o que eu estava prestes a fazer deveria entrar numa categoria diferente. Não sei qual; talvez numa que englobasse 'não ter medo de morrer de vergonha em público' e 'não ter medo de seus amigos virem a descobrir o que quer que você esteja aprontando e fazerem a sua vida um inferno até o fim dos tempos'.

Por sorte, vi Finn primeiro. Ele ainda trajava seu uniforme, mas retirara o capacete enquanto ouvia sua mãe dizer-lhe algo que, pelo jeito, o estava deixando orgulhoso. Ok. Eu precisava de coragem, muita coragem. Aquilo não era para meninas amadoras de nove anos. Andei até eles, numa trajetória um pouco distorcida, devido à disposição de muitas pessoas que ainda estavam entre nossos caminhos.

Respirei gunfo uma última vez, numa tentativa de regular minha respiração e meu batimento cardíaco elevado.

Era agora ou nunca. Uma só chance. Não podia desperdiçá-la.

"Oi, Finn. Ótimo jogo, parabéns por ter vencido".

* * *

**Parte II – A Man and a Woman (U2)**

_"Oi, Finn. Ótimo jogo, parabéns por ter vencido"._

Ela ainda era assustadora, mesmo depois tanto tempo. E eu não pude prever aquele momento. Se ao menos eu tivesse dado a devida importância para a presença inusitada dela na arquibancada; porque, apesar de ter tentado ignorar, eu tinha percebido o seu estranho aceno. O que, primeiramente, aquela garota poderia estar buscando num local como aquele – o campo de futebol, _meu_ local de estrelismo? E por que diabos achava que tinha a permissão de vir falar diretamente comigo? Recapitulando: tudo o que eu conseguia pensar ao estar ao lado dela era que ela ainda me provocava daquele modo nada convencional e tudo o que eu conseguia registrar era o quanto gostaria de fugir dela o mais rápido possível.

Olhos assustadores, sorriso assustador, jeito assustador. Eu me sentia tão intimidado por ela quanto estar na frente da minha mãe em dia de entrega do boletim. Aquela garota mais se assemelhava a um esquilo falante a uma criança bonitinha tentando ganhar a atenção dos colegas. Mas não havia como negar que ela tinha um propósito bastante evidente, queria desesperadamente a minha atenção. Ora, por que não? Que outra hipótese haveria para ela enfrentar muitos minutos de confusão (porque era claro o quanto ela não dominava nenhuma técnica de esportes, visto que era péssima na Educação Física) para se desvencilhar dos amigos e vir me cumprimentar como se fôssemos _amigos_? Raramente alguém, além do garoto Hummel e da Quinn Fabray, falava com Rachel – eu, então, se pudesse, passava bem longe dela para impedir que fosse abordado por conta de algum assunto idiota como o tempo ou a classificação do time nas eliminatórias.

Eu não tinha escapatória; minha mãe estava bem ao meu lado, se eu ignorasse Rachel, soaria esquisito. Mas isso não abrandava toda a minha vergonha e a minha raiva. Garota mais sem noção! Quem ela achava que era para me cumprimentar em público (especialmente na frente da minha mãe!)?

Sentindo meu estômago gelar de surpresa e de nervoso, disse:

"Oi, obrigado".

Teria sido suficiente, não? Não. Parecia que nada do que eu dissesse seria suficiente para Rachel, a Maníaca Por Gatos. Ela ficou lá, parada, olhando e sorrindo para mim – simplesmente assustadora. Até que minha mãe fez o grande favor de abrir a boca e distribuir simpatia excessiva. Decerto achava que Rachel fazia parte do meu círculo de amigos, embora eu nunca a tivesse mencionado em momento algum. "Não a conhecia ainda. Muito prazer, sou Carole".

É, ela achava que eu e Rachel fazíamos parte do mesmo grupo social escolar.

"Rachel Berry".

Seu sorriso parecia nunca ser capaz de esmorecer. Parecia ter sido impresso no seu rosto com o objetivo de repelir as pessoas – exceto, talvez, minha mãe; ela parecia tão alheia à situação quanto um passarinho desatento se dirigindo a um covil de serpentes.

"Já volto, preciso dar uma palavrinha com a mãe do Puck. Ele vai dormir lá em casa, não vai?", minha mãe perguntou, já apressada. "Uhum", concordei com a cabeça, desesperado e desconfortável; ela não podia me deixar sozinho com aquela garota assustadora! Eu não sabia se seria capaz de aturar todo o falatório gratuito dela. Quando ela se afastou, permaneci no mesmo local com meus pés fincados no gramado. "Acho que eu deveria...", comecei com pressa; não sabia ao certo o que dizer, apenas estava tentando encontrar as palavras certas (e convincentes o bastante) no meio do caminho. Eu era bom em improvisar. Isso não era, exatamente, mentir. Certo?

"Eu sei que você quer escapar de mim", Rachel se pronunciou com segurança invejável antes mesmo de eu formular qualquer ideia melhor, a não ser fingir ter de resolver algum problema bem longe dela. "E eu não o culpo, você nunca gostou muito de mim".

"Eu realmente tenho de...".

"Tudo bem", ela assentiu, colocando um pouco de cabelo escuro e brilhante atrás de uma das orelhas. Calado, observando sua atitude rápida, me peguei pensando que ela estava tão desconcertada quanto eu. Naquela época, dificilmente poucas crianças tinham coragem de ser tão abertas e de não se importar com as opiniões dos outros – isso explicava o porquê eu lançava meus olhos para todo canto à procura de alguém nos espionando: eu me importava com o que falavam sobre mim e não queria que comentassem que eu fora pego cedendo alguns minutos para conversar com a menina esquisita e arrogante da sala.

Não esperei nenhum outro tipo de aceno da parte dela e enfim saí andando – para onde, eu não sabia muito bem; qualquer lugar que fosse longe demais de Rachel já estava ótimo. Ainda me recuperando do susto, praticamente tropecei em alguém. Uma menina.

"Ai!", ela gritou, depois que eu pisei em seu pé. "Ah, oi, Finn". Olhei para ela.

"Oi, Quinn, não sabia que você também tinha vindo ao jogo", equiparei-me com ela (que era evidente que estava um tanto quanto desorientada), e começamos a seguir a grande massa para fora do estádio. "Por quê, você viu a Rachel por aí?", havia estranhamento no tom agudo da voz de Quinn. "Meio que falei com ela agora há pouco", respondi a contragosto. "Você _falou_ com ela?", Quinn maneou seu pescoço em direção a mim, e seus olhos bateram nos meus parecendo muito surpresos. "Mas ela tinha ido ao banheiro, foi o que ela nos disse!".

"Não durou muito tempo, foi muito rápido. Talvez ela esteja indo para lá agora", eu disse. Lidar com Quinn – com sua a beleza e sua delicadeza hipnotizante – era bem mais fácil, era uma interação leve, gostosa. Não havia pressão alguma, tudo fluía com muito mais harmonia. Dela, eu não queria fugir. "É bom que esteja. Estou indo para a entrada, me perdi de Kurt. Você vai para lá também?", ela quis saber. "Acho que sim. Na verdade, estou esperando a minha mãe".

"Você se perdeu dela também?".

"Não, ela foi conversar com a mãe do Puck", respondi. Chegamos à passagem que conectava a área inteira à externa de um dos prédios e, mesmo que eu devesse retroceder a procurar por minha mãe, decidi que me sentiria melhor se apenas seguisse com Quinn. "Você são amigos há muito tempo, não é mesmo?", ela perguntou. "Mais ou menos", dei de ombros, "Acho que há uns dois anos".

"Ele é meio idiota", Quinn falou. Concordei mentalmente, mas não proferi nenhuma concordância. Antigamente, tínhamos muita rivalidade um com o outro, no entanto foi inevitável que nascesse alguma ligação entre nós – depois de um mal entendido cuja única solução foi convocar uma reunião de pais, desculpas obrigadas foram ditas e destruímos a inimizade dividindo figurinhas de álbuns de esportes. "Não sei por que você anda com ele".

Achei graça. Aquilo era uma típica hipocrisia de criança.

"Também não sei por que você anda com aqueles seus amigos", observei, tentando não deixar tão evidente o meu tom desdenhoso. "Achei que você tivesse acabado de conversar com a Rachel", Quinn ergueu uma das sobrancelhas claras – uma habilidade para poucos, especialmente naquela época – de maneira questionadora e atrevida. "Não conversei com ela, nem mesmo_ gosto_ dela!", rebati de imediato, um pouco com raiva. E se ela espalhasse a situação para a escola inteira? Seria horrível! "Isso não é muito legal de se dizer", Quinn salientou. "Não tem nada de errado com ela, sabe?".

"Nem com Puck", refutei.

"Puck jogou o Kurt na caçamba de lixo outro dia, sabia disso? Ele continua sendo legal?", Quinn questionou com o cenho franzido. "Tudo bem", gesticulei impaciente, "Às vezes, ele faz coisas idiotas desse tipo, mas quem garante que há algo de errado com ele? Você acabou de dizer que não tem nada de errado com a Rachel, mas falar sem parar como uma matraca e ficar olhando para todo mundo daquele jeito maníaco é 'não ter nada de errado' para você?", aproveitei o momento e falei mais do que o habitual; para alguém tão acostumado com o silêncio, eu gostava de colecionar alguns diálogos mais abundantes. "É o _jeito_ dela. Jogar pessoas no lixo não deve ser o jeito de uma pessoa", Quinn ressalta transparecendo um pouco de irritação.

"QUINN! AH, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ!", ouvi Kurt gritar no meio da multidão. Ele tentou abrir passagem por entre as pessoas, mas por não ser tão alto ou pesado quanto os outros meninos, não conseguiu chegar até nós com rapidez. Quando enfim achegou-se perto de Quinn, olhou para mim. "Cadê a Rachel?".

Eu deveria saber a resposta?

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?".

"Encontramo-nos no meio do caminho. Acredita que a Rachel falou com ele?", Quinn estava descrente, observando a reação de Kurt. "Foi sem querer", tentei explicar rapidamente. "Não gosto disso", Kurt deixou claro sem parecer constrangido, mesmo comigo ali tão perto. Percebi seus olhos me fuzilando como se a culpa fosse toda minha. Havia tanta antipatia nele que se tornava impossível pensar num só motivo para acreditar que Quinn se sentisse bem por ser amiga dele. E eu não podia aceitar a visão dela sobre 'aquele ser o jeito dele'. Como alguém arrogante (do tipo bem pior que Rachel Berry) pode achar que é legal assim?

Agora com ele presente, se tornara insuportável manter qualquer tipo de conversa natural com Quinn. "Preciso... É, preciso encontrar minha mãe. Até mais", eu disse. Acenei precariamente e como já estávamos perto do estacionamento, rumei em direção aos jardins perto da diretoria. Se minha mãe estivesse por perto ela logo me notaria por ali. Vi Kurt e Quinn caminharem até a entrada principal e ficarem em pé embaixo da marquise, no aguardo, talvez, de Rachel. Não demorou muito para que minha mãe e Puck surgissem, minutos depois, por entre as poucas pessoas que ainda procuravam um meio de se dispersar. "Hey, irmão, você desapareceu!", Puck me cumprimentou, devidamente vestido. Percebi que tinha esquecido de retirar meu uniforme por estar conversando com Quinn. Fiquei um pouco envergonhado, porque não queria que Puck me inquirisse acerca daquilo. O que, obviamente, ele o faria. "Você nem trocou seu uniforme!", ele exclamou.

"Eu esqueci", respondi. Puck riu debochado.

Para meu eterno desespero, minha mãe retomou o assunto 'Rachel Berry'.

"Você nunca me falou daquela menina, a Rachel", ela disse enquanto eu e Puck afivelávamos os cintos. "Ela é completamente pirada", Puck comentou. "É mesmo? Por quê? Ela parece bastante normal", minha mãe disse, manobrando o carro. "Ela é pirada", Puck repetiu. "Ela fala bastante", decidi argumentar. Mas será que aquilo era mesmo um argumento? "E você não fala quase nada", minha mãe rebateu. "Você é introspectivo por natureza, talvez Rachel seja falante pelo mesmo motivo".

"Ninguém gosta dela, mãe".

"Então você deveria gostar dela".

"Seria a morte", Puck falou. "Vocês têm que ser amigos de todos. Isso é uma completa bobagem, vocês a estão excluindo por uma coisa mínima".

"Você diz isso porque não estuda com ela. Ela é muuuito chata", Puck, mais uma vez, respondeu. Ele tinha essa mania se retrucar a qualquer um de uma maneira até mesmo deseducada, mas como minha mãe já estava acostumada a ele, aquele modo dele não era um problema. Ela olhou para mim pelo retrovisor, esperando alguma confirmação minha. Dei de ombros, antes de me virar para a janela. "Você não gosta dela, gosta?", Puck me perguntou, um tempo depois. "Por que gostaria?", retruquei. Na hora parecia ser o certo, no entanto aquilo perdurou por alguns minutos na minha mente. Eu deveria ter dito outra resposta. Deveria ter dito que gostava dela, sim. Seria tão errado? Mas, para Puck, aquilo seria compreendido como morte social. Pessoas como Rachel não se misturavam com pessoas como eu. Fazíamos parte, acima de tudo, de castas completamente diferentes. Não devido ao dinheiro, mas à popularidade. Se existisse uma lista das pessoas mais populares da nossa série, Rachel entraria em último lugar. Diante da escola ela sempre seria a última em termos de aceitação. Era inevitável.

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Finalmente o capítulo saiu! Como não tenho mais minhas noites livres, a escrita e a inspiração se tornaram bastante difíceis! Espero que vocês entendam um pouquinho mais do propósito da fanfic a partir deste chapter!**

**No mais, reviews? Beijos! ;)**


	3. Chapter Tree

**Parte I – To Be With You (The Honey Tree)**

Não sei por que estava tão nervosa. Não era como se eu estivesse indo para um encontro, ou algo assim. Não com alguém específico, quer dizer; meus encontros eram sempre com Quinn e Kurt – e eles não eram, exatamente, o tipo de pessoas que eu desejava estar o tempo todo. Claro, eram meus melhores – e únicos – amigos, mas eu não deveria, sei lá, ir atrás da minha própria vida? Criar dias apenas meus, que dedicassem ao que eu almejava, que investissem no me talento?

Precisava trabalhar urgentemente nisso. Conquistar uma vida paralela. E, de certo modo, era com esse intuito que iríamos sair naquela noite. Tinha sido um pouco árduo convencer meus pais, pois, segundo eles, 'eu era jovem demais' e 'não sabiam por que eu tinha que querer fazer tudo o que Quinn fazia'. Quinn já tinha permissão para sair à noite, sempre com um horário pontual para retorno; ainda assim, era um grande passo que eu também estava determinada a querer para mim. Com onze anos, eu já achava que deveria cuidar um pouco mais de mim mesma, sem ficar sempre nas asas de meus pais que eram protetores por demasiado. E por que não fazer o que Quinn fazia? Ela era evidentemente popular entre a maioria; a cada ano que passava, sua popularidade apenas crescia, e ela não parecia se incomodar com isso, pelo contrário. Eu sabia que Quinn estava em deleite pelas meninas copiarem o jeito de seu cabelo e pelos meninos batalharem por sua atenção uns com os outros. Ela estava se tornando uma espécie de modelo a ser seguido; ela ditava a maior parte das tendências no McKinley com facilidade extrema. Era normal eu querer me espelhar nela, certo? Além do mais, ela era minha melhor amiga.

Lima Freeze era um ponto de encontro bastante popular. A maioria dos pré-adolescentes e adolescentes que ganhavam suficientemente a confiança dos pais combinava de terminar as tardes ou as noites lá. O ambiente convidativo e caloroso acabava por atrair todos e, especialmente nos dias mais quentes, os milk-shakes e os sorvetes eram um meio muito comum de aproximar as mais diferentes pessoas. Esperava que este fosse também a linha de comunicação que poderia me unir a Finn.

Tal qual Quinn, Finn também conquistara a sua popularidade; não que eu duvidava disso, considerando que, por integrar o time de futebol – apesar de não terem vencido nenhuma Nacional até aquele ano –, sua sociabilidade fosse ainda mais alavancada. Portanto, do mesmo modo que os garotos diziam 'ois' com o propósito de ganhar a atenção de Quinn, muitas meninas investiam esta tática com Finn. Não que surtisse algum tipo de efeito nele. Geralmente retribuía os acenos e as palavras corridas, mas nunca passara disso. Talvez por ter uma personalidade muito mais reclusa que dos outros populares, impunha certa distância entre si e todas as meninas. E isso, é verdade, meio que me consolava. Enchia-me de uma falsa esperança idiota. Eu sabia que, no fundo, aquilo tudo era mera ilusão. Eu nem ao menos me recordava como se sucedera toda a minha loucura para com Finn.

Houvera aquele dia, anos atrás quando ambos tínhamos cinco anos. Talvez aquele fora o ponto de partida, mas não o estopim. Naquele dia, eu tinha decidido que nunca mais olharia para ele, porque não queria ser amiga de ninguém que não gostasse de mim como era. E, muito claramente, Finn não era meu grande fã, tanto é que os anos posteriores àquele não indicaram nem um tipo de indício de que suas concepções sobre mim tinham sido reavaliadas. Momento algum ele me pedira desculpas por ter me acusado de ser assustadora e nada legal, nem tentara fingir que aquele episódio nunca acorrera e tentara ser meu amigo. Ou seja, passou boa parte da nossa vida acadêmica, até os onze anos, me ignorando. E mesmo que naquele primeiro jogo de tantos outros que eu assistira nutrindo a esperança de que Finn fosse ser receptivo comigo – talvez sorrir para mim, ou acenar –, eu tivesse tentado forçar algum tipo de relação com ele, nada aconteceu. Finn continuou a me ignorar, por mais que eu tivesse desafiado todas as leis da escola ao lhe dirigir a palavra publicamente, depois de seu time ter vencido a partida decisiva. Gostaria que ele tivesse encarado aquilo como um pontapé tímido, para encorajá-lo a me enxergar como alguém, no mínimo, corajosa e até mesmo desafiadora.

Mas, aos nove anos, tudo já tinha se modificado. Eu não tinha mais cinco anos, não estava disposta a ignorá-lo, muito menos ignorar o que quer que acontecia dentro de mim quando, às vezes, olhava para ele. Seria muita estupidez odiá-lo por conta de um pré-conceito mal formulado por sua parte. Ele sequer me conhecia, e tínhamos apenas cinco anos. Ninguém sabe muito sobre a vida aos cinco anos, muito menos sobre quem odiar, ou apreciar.

E creio que o estopim é uma lacuna sobre a qual não tenho muitas informações. Não sabia, com exatidão, se existia aquele _click_ que nos faz entender que algo mudou para sempre. Ou seria apenas uma coisa que é construída de acordo com o tempo? Não sabia muito bem e, às vezes, tinha medo de entender o que tinha e estava acontecendo comigo.

Por isso, ter aceitado persuadir meus pais a me liberarem para sair sozinha com Kurt e Quinn fazia parte das etapas do meu plano para começar a compreender as constantes disparidades que me acometiam; estava determinada a investigar o que, além da presença de Finn, levava meu coração a ficar descompassado e acelerado e a não tirá-lo da mente antes de conseguir adormecer, ou durante as aulas. Eu era tão boa aluna, contudo minhas distrações me incomodavam. Não queria que isso influenciasse minhas notas.

Meu celular recém-adquirido (apenas para emergência, de acordo com a promessa de meus pais), enquanto eu estava na frente do meu guarda-roupa, indecisa sobre o que vestir, começou a tocar. Eu sabia que era a Quinn, porque tinha definido a canção Way In The World, da Nina Nesbitt, como seu toque.

"Oi", entendi.

"Hey, você acha que eu poderia falar para os meus pais que vou dormir aí?", Quinn me perguntou. "Claro, é sexta-feira, você sempre dorme aqui. Sei que Kurt não pod...", comecei a dizer, mas ela me atropelou: "Não, você não entendeu. Eu não vou dormir aí, realmente", havia impaciência na sua voz. Estranhei aquilo bem mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ela já tinha me dito, até mesmo quando foi a primeira a saber qual era a função dos absorventes que encontramos certa vez no quarto de sua mãe. "Mas Quinn...".

"Vou dormir na casa da Santana, lembra dela? Só que meus pais ainda não a conhecem e sei que não irão me deixar", Quinn me explicou superficialmente. "Não gosto muito dela", eu disse, me referendo à Santana. Na maior parte do tempo, ela e sua amiga Brittany passavam rindo das minhas roupas, ou então espalhando boatos falsos e indecentes sobre mim, ou sobre meus pais. Não acreditava que Quinn estava interagindo com essas meninas que pareciam tão fúteis e idiotas demais para pessoas como nós três. Quinn que nunca se incomodara com meu jeito de ser ou de aparentar, agora, parecia louca por se ver longe de mim, especialmente dentro do McKinley – o que me fazia sentir um pouco esnobada e desprezada. Quinn, como este afastamento, apenas me fazia crer que os bons tempos de amizade não estavam mais reinando. Não sabia ao certo se era por vergonha, ou por meramente estar indo à caça de uma vida para si que a fazia me largar no meio do corredor para rir com meninas desconhecidas, ou caçoar de modo nada amigável dos meus suéteres de animais.

"Tanto faz, eu gosto dela. Se você aceitasse sentar-se conosco por alguns dias, você veria que, na verdade, Santana é bastante divertida", Quinn defendeu a nova amiga como se os minutos perdidos comigo naquela ligação fossem um desperdício. Estava na cara que Quinn queria desligar o mais rápido possível. "Então, caso meus pais ligarem para aí atenda ao telefone e confirme o meu álibi, ok?".

Fiquei pensando nos motivos (que não eram muitos) que me convenceriam a encobertá-la. Não tinha a mínima vontade de mentir para os pais dela. Se Quinn quisesse viver suas aventuras sem mim e Kurt, ela que lidasse com as consequências! Porque, caso algo desse errado, eu tinha certeza de que Quinn me acusaria de não ser boa amiga – como se ela o estivesse sendo; não podia dizer que o prazer que sentia por ser amiga dela estivesse intacto. Agora, estávamos seguindo caminhos completamente diferentes. Até mesmo Kurt, que nunca tomara partido algum, estava percebendo o quanto nossa Quinn estava mudada – mais impaciente, mais atrevida, mais ácida.

"Vocês vão fazer uma festa do pijama?", perguntei. Isso me ocorreu na hora, porque sabia que Santana e Brittany faziam isso o tempo todo. Talvez, Quinn fosse a convidada especial da noite. Não que eu fosse querer ser convidada também, já que, normalmente, mantinha distância de ambas na escola. Certamente, não queria ser inclusa no mundinho bobo delas. "Não sei, acho que sim", Quinn me respondeu. "Você vai me ajudar ou não?".

"Não sei, isso é meio...", franzo a testa diante do espelho, repassando todos os meus já problemas; não precisava de mais um, ainda mais na minha noite de estreia. Se meus pais descobrissem que mentira para os pais de Quinn, nunca me dariam outra chance até eu ter atingido a maioridade. "Uau, Rachel, deixa de ser criança!", Quinn exclamou, subitamente irritada. "Ninguém vai descobrir se você fizer tudo certo".

"Essa é a questão: isso não é certo. Não quero ter de mentir para seus pais".

"Você é uma criança, sério. Não dá pra acreditar", Quinn falou ainda mais irritada. "Tanto faz, vou ligar para o Kurt, tenho certeza de que ele ainda é um bom amigo".

E aí desligou na minha cara!

Claro que tive que correr contra o tempo; tinha que falar com Kurt antes de Quinn. Felizmente, a linha não estava ocupada e Kurt me atendeu depois do segundo toque. "Você desistiu?", ele me perguntou. "Sobre o quê?", não entendi sobre o que ele se referia e não estava com a fim de discutir sobre isso, quando precisava alertá-lo sobre Quinn. "Olha, esquece isso. Preciso dizer que Quinn me ligou e pediu para que eu mentisse para os pais dela. Dá pra acreditar?". Kurt não se conteve e logo estava dizendo: "Mentisse sobre o quê? Ela não vai conosco no Lima Freeze? Se ela não for, teremos problemas!".

"Acho que vai, não sei. Ela quer que eu diga para eles que dormiu aqui em casa, quando, na verdade, vai dormir na casa daquela Santana", comecei a lhe informar um pouco com raiva. Ela desligou na minha cara! Quinn nunca tinha sido tão idiota assim! O que estava acontecendo com a nossa doce e fofa Quinn? "Santana Lopez? Ela é maior... Você sabe, ela não é muito legal, ainda mais conosco! Outro dia ela me disse que...", a voz de Kurt estava ansiosa e completamente disparada; estava tão desnorteado quanto eu. Ficava feliz por constatar que ele estava do meu lado, uma vez que nunca tinha se mostrado tão fervoroso contra algo além dos meninos populares mais animalescos. "Eu sei, ela é realmente horrível! Não sei por que Quinn a acha tão legal", falei.

"Precisamos de uma intervenção", Kurt disse, taxativo. "Não sei, não", ponderei com receio, "Acho que isso apenas pioraria tudo. Ela diria que não estamos sendo bons amigos, ou algo assim". Kurt ficou quieto por uns dois segundos. "Você acha que ela se cansou de nós, agora que é popular?", ele me inquiriu. Era, confesso, uma possibilidade. Eu mesma já tinha pensado nisso. "É uma estupidez, mas acho que sim. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes ela me deixou falando sozinha para seguir as líderes de torcida mais velhas".

"Vou pedir para meu pai me deixar aí, depois. Precisamos de um plano. Apesar de que não ficaria infeliz de constatar que ela não faz mais parte do nosso trio. Gosto de duplas, e eu e você somos uma boa dupla, não é mesmo?", Kurt disse. "Acho que sim", respondi cética. Adorava o Kurt, era quase como conviver com uma menina, mas sabia que sentiria falta da Quinn. Seria difícil perder alguém que fez parte da minha infância. "Preciso terminar de me arrumar, até já". Kurt se despediu, e desligamos. Queria ter tempo de me sentar na cama e refletir sobre Quinn e sua mudança, mas precisava escolher o vestido e ajeitar meu cabelo de modo que, como um todo, eu parecesse decente e me assemelhasse um pouco com as meninas bonitas, inclusive Quinn, do McKinley.

Quando desci as escadas e declarei que estava pronta para Hiram, ele me olhou e disse: "Achei que você fosse sair com Kurt e Quinn!". Olhei para meu vestido roxo salpicado de bolinhas coloridas, um pouco mais curto que os que normalmente usava, e achei que tivesse alguma coisa errada. "Mas eu vou", confirmei. "Isso não tem a ver com nenhum garoto, certo? O Kurt não é exatamente o que eu chamaria de um bom partido. Além do mais, achei que fossem amigos!", Hiram devolveu. "Pai!", exclamei dividida entre a vergonha e a incredulidade. Será que meu pai não percebia que eu não era nada parecida com Quinn e que não chamava atenção dos meninos a toda hora? Com sorte, apenas um menino olharia para mim naquela noite. E como é que os pais sempre sabem quando os meninos começam a fazer parte da mente das filhas? Que mágica é essa? "Claro que não! Vamos apenas tomar um milk-shake e conversar".

"Você já fazem isso todos os dias", meu pai observou. "Não com milk-shake do Lima Freeze. Todo mundo diz que é muito bom", respondi. Ele pareceu não confiar inteiramente em mim e emendou. "Ouvi dizer que meninas apaixonadas correm atrás de meninos no Lima Freeze. E desde que você começou a frequentar o ambiente esportivo da escola fiquei me perguntando o porquê dessa mudança atípica".

"Pode esquecer, não vou dizer", desci o restante da escadaria e fui para a porta; gostava da confiança que meus pais tinham em mim, porque isso fazia com que eu tivesse liberdade para lhes contar o que me convinha, mas queria guardar aquele meu segredo por mais algum tempo para que, caso alguém viesse a ter ciência dele, não dissesse frases como 'É melhor desistir', ou 'Vai ser necessário mais do que um vestido bonitinho para conquista-lo, sabe disso, certo?'. Queria que as pessoas ao meu redor acreditassem que seria possível que, por um milagre do destino, eu tivesse alguma coisa com Finn – queria que durasse mais do que uma simples conversa rápida e que eu tivesse certeza do que ele sentia. "Devo ficar preocupado?", ele quis saber. "Não, absolutamente não", respondi, sabendo que essa era a verdade. Finn não fazia parte do meu presente, mas nada impedia que, com o tempo, ele fizesse parte do meu futuro. No entanto, nossa relação era inexistente, uma confirmação de que a preocupação paterna de Hiram seria em vão.

* * *

**Parte II – Patient Love (Passenger)**

Era rotina aparecer no Lima Freeze depois das oito da noite e eu sustentando o título de um cara popular, mesmo com onze anos, gostava de ir lá para assistir meus colegas e amigos descobrindo uns aos outros – dos melhores e piores modos. Em última instância, convencia-me de que era divertido. Realmente, sempre acontecia algo que valia a pena.

Já estávamos há um bom tempo sentados na nossa mesa, quando Quinn passou por nós sozinha. Fiquei procurando seus amigos, mas ninguém veio atrás dela. Era meio que uma regra Rachel em especial estar no encalço dela, e nem acho que isso acontecia somente porque eram melhores amigas; tinha sérias certezas de que Rachel, na verdade, apenas seguia Quinn para ser aceita também. Como se a popularidade da Quinn pudesse passar a ela somente por estar por perto. Entretanto, nenhum tipo de olhar era lançado a Rachel – não aquele tipo de olhar que ela gostaria de receber. Todos a miravam como se ela fosse alguém muito incômoda – e, de certo modo, realmente o era com seus monólogos sem fim e a sua personalidade convencida demais. Sem contar os sorrisos assustadores. Isso era ainda pior.

Quinn então retornou e disse "Oi, pessoal".

Era muito fácil gostar dela e assimilar que, de modo geral, ela também apenas queria ser aceita naquela sociedade egocêntrica. Quinn era linda, por isso aceitá-la era quase que natural; seus trejeitos também eram admiráveis – mesmo quando era petulante ainda era convidativa. Naquela noite, seu vestido florido revelava muito mais das suas pernas do que o habitual, e não pude deixar de pensar que o escolhera justamente com esta intenção. Seus cabelos normalmente lisos estavam lhe caindo em cachos charmosos e emoldurando seu rosto delicado. "Hey, Quinn", Puck disse primeiro. Ele estava construindo uma casinha de waffles, mas parou de dirigir sua atenção para sua construção para observá-la melhor. Notei um tipo diferente de interesse nele; ele dificilmente olhava para outra coisa daquele modo além do seu Xbox. Fiquei com vontade de lhe inquirir sobre os outros, mas logo ela sentou-se ao meu lado e começou a conversar com Puck sobre seus waffles enquanto pescava alguns deles e os comia.

"Achei que você não viesse hoje", a certa altura da conversa precária deles, Puck disse. "Combinei de dormir na casa da Santana", Quinn respondeu. "Festa do pijama?", ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Os outros o seguiram no riso fraco, no entanto eu estava de olho na porta. "Vocês não estão convidados, desculpe", Quinn provocou, piscando para ele, assim que direcionei minha atenção novamente a eles. "Não me diga que seus outros amigos estão convidados. Porque isso não é nada atraente", ele disse soando meio debochado, arrancando mais risos dos demais, inclusive de Quinn. "Kurt e Rachel? Claro que não. Eles nunca seriam convidados", ela riu de modo bastante incrédulo.

"Você não deveria estar com eles?", a pergunta escapuliu sem esforço. Não tinha propósito de fazê-la, pois pouco me importava com quem Quinn passava suas noites, porém por algum motivo o jeito que falava me deixou repentinamente incomodado. Pelo jeito que estava se portando, diria que houvera uma ruptura na sua amizade com os outros dois. Outrora, aquela mesma Quinn teria mandado Puck calar a boca por ser ofensivo com Kurt e Rachel – mas ali estava ela em conluio com as palavras dele. O que estava acontecendo, afinal? Ademais, ela nunca tinha sido tão provocativa da maneira que estava sendo naquela noite. Não tinha sido Quinn que me dissera, há dois anos, que Puck não era nada legal porque jogava Kurt no lixo, ou algo assim? Pelo jeito, ela estava jogando a amizade que mantinha com ele e com Rachel no lixo também. Porque aquele, em definitivo, não era um modo muito legal se se referir aos amigos, nem de ser legal com as pessoas.

"Mais ou menos. Não sou grudada neles, entendeu?", Quinn me disse como se eu tivesse lhe feito a pergunta mais tola de todas. "Você costumava ser", retruquei com vontade. Gostava dela, gostava mesmo, mas aquele seu jeito novo de ser não me agradava tanto. Parecia que queria conquistar uma nova impressão, ou ser uma pessoa completamente diferente daquela Quinn bonitinha de sempre. Uma pessoa que estava decidida a se transformar numa lacaia de Santana, talvez.

No entanto, Quinn não disse nada, apenas me respondeu lançando uma careta de desdém. Aquilo era esquisito; tão esquisito quanto o que aconteceu a seguir.

Como eu não estava de fato interessado na conversa de ninguém – exceto àquela hora, sobre os supostos amigos de Quinn –, destinei minha atenção ao restante de Lima Freeze. Adorava observar a todos em seus habitats; era meio que meu hobby favorito, desde muito pequeno. Portanto, foi meio que fácil entrever por entre todos aqueles que estavam em pé à procura de lugares, ou apenas na fila para receberem seus pedidos os dois novos clientes que entraram pela porta. A julgar por suas feições perdidas era a primeira vez que Kurt e Rachel entravam ali. Ou, quem sabe, estivessem procurando Quinn. Nunca os tinha visto por ali antes, mas depois que ficaram por alguns segundos apenas parados, mirando o movimento e as mesas, enfim se encaminharam com pouca desenvoltura diretamente em direção a nós, e percebi que, sim, eles estavam atrás de Quinn.

Ambos, notei, carregavam expressões nada felizes ou descontraídas nos rostos. "O que está fazendo _aqui_?", Kurt lhe inquiriu com desagrado no tom. "É, não iríamos ficar juntos? Achei que iria esperar por nós", Rachel logo emendou. Mesmo que eles fossem, por assim dizer, menos favorecidos de acordo com a escala de popularidade, achei muito impressionante o modo como não se sentiam ameaçados, ou oprimidos, ou intimidados por todos nós, os populares. A intensidade do semblante de Rachel era quase mais interessante daquela que estava estampada no de Kurt. Quinn também não parecia muito feliz pela interrupção. "Deem licença?", ela se dirigiu a nós com momentânea doçura, embora assim que se levantou e praticamente arrastou-os para perto dos banheiros sua postura tivesse se desvanecido.

"Essa gente é tão convencida. Você viu a Srta. Egocêntrica? Uma piada", Puck disse, rindo debochado. Eu sabia perfeitamente que a tal da 'Srta. Egocêntrica' era a Rachel, por isso fiz meus olhos acompanharem a cena que se desenrolava entre os três. Eles pareciam agitados – não como quando garotas compartilham um segredo, mas como quando há uma discussão nada agradável acontecendo. Olhei para Puck. "Talvez ela tivesse razão", constatei, referindo-me à Rachel. Não fazia ideia do porquê, mas cada vez que a citava publicamente isso fazia parecer que eu estivesse realmente pensando nela, quando não estava. Apesar de estar, naquele momento. Iria guardar o semblante irritado dela por mais algum tempo até me recordar do quão assustadora ela era. "Que história é essa, mano?", Puck perguntou com um tom bruto, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Desde quando você acha que alguém está com a razão, especialmente essa daí?", ele fez um gesto indicando o local onde Quinn, Rachel e Kurt ainda estavam. "Você já pensou que tem alguma coisa diferente na Quinn?", perguntei. "Já era hora", Puck disse. Balancei a cabeça. Ele não entendia mesmo nada.

Quinn retornou, mais uma vez sozinha. "Vou ter que ir com eles", havia tédio em sua voz, "Mas quem sabe amanhã ainda nos vemos". Puck atirou uma batata frita nela, e disse: "Esqueça essa gente, fique aqui conosco. E nada de convidá-los". Quinn sorriu. "Gostaria muito, mas eles são muito crianças para entender que, às vezes, eles precisam se virar sozinhos". Mesmo que eu estivesse observando seus olhos castanho-esverdeados não conseguia detectar nenhum tipo de sentimento se aflorando ali. Eles eram um tanto quanto vazios. Nisto, Santana e Brittany chegaram também. Cumprimentaram-nos apenas por costume e saíram com Quinn de perto de nós. Vi que Kurt e Rachel, da mesa deles, não pareciam nada satisfeitos.

"Já pensou ser convidado para a festa delas?", Puck perguntou com um quê de satisfação. "É uma festa para meninas. Não é?", quis confirmar. Ele meramente rolou os olhos. "E por isso seria ótimo sermos convidados, entendeu agora?", ele elucidou com gestos. "Ah", falei. Alguns minutos se passaram e Quinn, Santana e Brittany passaram por nós novamente, dessa vez para chegar à porta. "Vamos lá", Puck me disse, então todo o nosso grupo se levantou. "Você vem, ou não, cara?", Puck me incitou já longe da mesa. "Vou terminar isso", disse, indicando meu milk-shake ainda pela metade. Recebi, em troca, um olhar irônico e completamente indecifrável. Ele e todos os outros seguiram as meninas até a calçada e, pelas janelas de vidros, pude observá-los conversar, rir e sorrir. Por algum motivo, as três sempre disputavam, discretamente, a atenção de Puck, que parecia maravilhado por ser tão notado assim de uma só vez.

Olhei para Kurt e Rachel; pareciam estar conversando com muita seriedade, muitas vezes focalizando Quinn através das vidraças. Tive o ímpeto de ir até eles e me inserir no assunto, pois ele me rondava a mente também. No entanto, aguardei que algum dos dois se manifestasse; Kurt se afastou para o banheiro, o que proporcionou uma brecha. Rachel continuou a bebericar, isolada naquele canto, o seu milk-shake e a lançar olhares furtivos para todos os outros como se estivesse preocupada com o que poderiam estar pensando dela.

Desocupei a mesa com minha bebida ainda interminada nas mãos e rumei para lá com passos incertos. Será mesmo que estava fazendo a coisa certa? Com Puck tão ocupado, tinha certeza de que ele nunca ficaria sabendo o que eu estava prestes a fazer – mas e se comentassem posteriormente? Não retrocedi, mesmo que tivesse esse desejo também, além de continuar. Depositei meu copo de plástico defronte à ela. "Oi", eu disse.

Rachel ergueu os olhos para mim; eles pareciam apavorados, por algum motivo. Não ficaram assim quando ela foi confrontar a Quinn na frente da mesa inteira dos esportistas, mas agora estavam terrivelmente em pânico.

"O-oi", ela retribuiu, sem se mover.

Ainda em pé, pude constatar coisas que não tinha percebido antes. Claro que antes apenas consegui notar seu rosto exibindo incrível intensidade. No entanto, agora que ela estava, possivelmente, mais calma, podia reparar em seu vestido, por exemplo. Ele também era curto, mas não a deixava do modo que Quinn: não havia muita ousadia nela. Rachel, ao contrário da Quinn, era retacada. Por mais que se esforçasse em ser notada, suas roupas não demonstravam isso. Rachel, exatamente como Quinn apontara, ainda era um pouco criança. Se Quinn estava evoluindo – se que é aquela sua notória mudança de comportamento podia ser classificada assim –, Rachel, por outro lado, não estava se transformando: continuava a mesma garota assustadora de sempre. Porém, se eu me esquecesse do quão assustadora ela era, era capaz de perceber que, na verdade, sua aparência era agradável; ainda bastante infantilizada, mas poderia ser bastante apreciada por aqueles que não buscavam a atenção das meninas populares sempre bem vestidas.

"Você precisa de companhia?", perguntei, ainda olhando-a de cima. Seus cabelos eram escuros e brilhantes e naquela noite estavam ajeitados de modo que ficassem ondulados, caindo longamente por suas costas e pela frente de seu vestido. "Não", ela me disse, mas então seu pânico pareceu crescer ainda mais e ela corou. Tive vontade de rir, mas não o fiz. Fiz questão de me manter longe dela todos aqueles anos, mas agora que tinha uma oportunidade mais ou menos boa de manter uma conversa digna, rir dela seria péssimo. "Quer dizer, sim!", ela se adiantou, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha de modo completamente alterado. Eu sabia que, no fundo, pessoas populares assustavam a todos, em especial a ela, que era sempre alvo de piadas idiotas. "Kurt foi apenas ao banheiro. Mas pode sentar, se quiser", Rachel me ofereceu, ainda irrequieta.

Assenti, consentindo com sua oferta. Deslizei pelo banco a sua frente, notando que seus olhos procuravam qualquer outro lugar para mirar. Isso me fez recordar do seu afoitamento no jogo de futebol, há alguns anos; naquela época, ela parecia completamente alheia ao fato de seu jeito exagerado acabar por repelir as pessoas, e, certamente, seus olhos faziam questão de mirar os meus com bastante energia como se pudessem me enfeitiçar. Agora, ali no Lima Freeze, ela parecia estar estranhamente diferente; não como Quinn, mas um pouco mais no controle das suas atitudes expansivas. Isso era ótimo, porque estava cansado de sempre ser assustado por ela. Pelo jeito, tínhamos invertido os papéis. Agora ela era quem estava assustada.

E, por mais que eu quisesse me sentir satisfeito por estar surtindo este afeito adverso nela, não podia conter o meu lado que me alertava sobre aquilo; eu não pretendia, realmente, deixá-la em pânico por fazê-la pensar que iria intimidá-la como meus amigos faziam – sem contar Quinn, a julgar pelas suas últimas atitudes esquisitas. Eu não iria virar meu milk-shake sobre sua cabeça, ou algo assim.

"Escute, você e a Quinn ainda são amigas?", quis saber.

"Por quê?", havia um sentimento inescrutável em sua voz e em seus olhos os quais não pude defini-los com rapidez, pois no momento seguinte, ela já os tinha desviado dos meus, e seu tom já estava muito mais baixo que o habitual. "Você ainda gosta dela?".

Pisquei para ela, desorientado. A conversa estava ficando estranha; não tinha planejado aquilo. "Ela é legal", falei. Mas antes que eu tivesse chance de persistir no meu ponto central, Rachel interveio, ainda sem me encarar: "Você disse a mesma coisa quando lhe fiz essa mesma pergunta pela primeira vez".

Eu dissera? Verdade? Como Rachel se recordava daquilo?

"É, bom", respondi precariamente, muito confuso. Tinha perdido o rumo da conversa. "É que não sei se é impressão minha, mas vocês parecem distantes", logo emendei, achando uma luz. Não pretendia mencionar tudo aquilo que Quinn dissera para mim e Puck mais cedo, para isentá-la de quaisquer incômodo. Se Rachel soubesse de algo não seria da minha boca, não mesmo. Ela ficou quieta por alguns segundos, olhando para o conteúdo de seu copo. Aquilo era tão atípico quanto Quinn estar tão mudada. Sabia que férias renovavam uma pessoa – o próprio Puck estava completamente diferente, de certo modo –, porém não sabia se concordava com as mudanças. Se as coisas já estavam esquisitas em plenas férias, não queria nem pensar o que ocorreria durante o ano letivo.

"Desde quando você se importa?", sua pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Não que ela estivesse sendo grossa, porém esperava um pouco mais de... Não sei, daquela ansiedade de antes. Agora, apenas parecia que eu estava sendo completamente impertinente. "Não me importo", concluí rapidamente. "Mas você deveria estar se importando", olhei-a de modo que transparecesse o quanto, na verdade, eu aguardava alguma resposta decente dela. "Acho que cansei de me importar com as pessoas", Rachel disse.

Bem neste momento, Kurt chegou até a mesa. Colocou as mãos espalmadas sobre superfície da mesa e olhou primeiro para mim e depois para Rachel; seu olhar não era, exatamente, o que eu poderia tachar de satisfeito. "Poderíamos ir, o que você acha?", ele se dirigiu à Rachel, ignorando-me completamente. "Ahn, tudo bem", Rachel grunhiu. Pela primeira vez, mirou meu rosto com segurança, enquanto se levantava e deixava para trás o resto de seu milk-shake. "Até mais", ela se despediu sob o olhar vigilante de Kurt, que apenas passou por mim como quem não me viu. Eles estavam quase perto da porta quando Kurt se inclinou para perto de Rachel, cobrando alguma explicação, o que a fez reagir sem muito entusiasmo, dando de ombros. Passaram reto pelo grupinho constituído por Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Puck e os outros meninos; Quinn nem mesmo os notou por ali.

Sozinho ali dentro, percebi o quanto não me encaixava com a "classe social" na qual tinha me inserido. Eu não seria capaz de não observar os outros, mesmo que fossem Kurt e Rachel. Havia certa peculiaridade incutida neles; Kurt ainda era absurdamente arrogante, um pouco petulante, mas nunca rebaixava as pessoas. E Rachel, embora eu nunca tivesse me atentado, não era a pior menina de todas. E daí que, antigamente, me fazia querer desaparecer no mesmo segundo? Agora, parecia que quem queria se esconder era ela, e isso era interessante. O que a tinha feito mudar?

* * *

**Oi, cherries! Somente ontem é que fui conferir os reviews e eles me deram inspiração para mais um capítulo (sim, escrevi este capítulo em praticamente um dia, nem acredito HAHA). Como ficarei a semana toda sem escrever, achei que poderia adiantar a postagem deste! Espero que estejam gostando da história! Só para explicar: por enquanto os capítulos pularão alguns anos mesmo, apenas irão focar em algumas situações específicas, porém daqui uns dois ou três, a história será completamente cronológica de acordo com os dias e tal (ou seja, não pulará mais anos); creio que, a partir daí, ambos terão 15, ou 16 anos. E realmente me desculpe pelos erros ortográficos e gramaticais, eu estou praticamente saindo pra ir pra faculdade e não tive tempo de revisar! No mais, reviews? Beijos e ótima semana! **


	4. Chapter Four

**Parte I – Me, Myself and Time (Demi Lovato)**

"Se tem alguma coisa acontecendo, você deveria me contar", falei alto, tentando ganhar plena atenção dela. O corredor estava abarrotado e barulhento devido à troca de período, portanto era difícil não esbarrar em alguém, ou saber se Quinn estava mesmo me escutando. Porém, por sua reação bastante alarmada e agressiva, pude inferir que, sim, ela estava me escutando totalmente. "Shhh. Quer um megafone?", ela me devolveu, me fulminando com o olhar. "Então _tem_ alguma coisa acontecendo?", arregalei meus olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia vê-los, o que era ótimo; seria esquisito se Quinn notasse que, por dentro, eu estava enlouquecida para obter sua resposta. Ai, meu Deus. E se ela confirmasse as minhas suspeitas, o que seria de mim? Eu sofreria eternamente... Por outro lado, talvez eu estivesse paranoica demais. Qual era o real problema de Quinn 'ser amiga' do time de futebol? Será que era tão ofensivo assim? Será que eu não estava agindo como uma louca exagerada (como sempre)?

"Eu não disse isso", Quinn retrucou com impaciência, rolando os olhos para mim. Sua impaciência estava mais aflorada do que nunca; qualquer coisinha a irritava e, então, saía de perto de nós como quem se incomoda com as fangirls do One Direction. Kurt relacionava suas novas atitudes à adolescência.

"Hormônios, eles transformam uma pessoa", ele dizia. Eu ainda não tinha chegado a um consenso para afirmar como é que ele sabia tanto sobre coisas femininas, porém Kurt, eu gostava de pensar, estava sempre certo; sua especialidade, com o tempo, se tornou a Quinn. Era impressionante, ele sempre acertava.

Por isso, era assustador que Quinn estivesse prestes a me confessar que havia algo acontecendo entre ela e Finn. Eu sempre achara que ela nutria bem mais afeição por Puck. Bem, não que o seu desespero por receber a atenção dele pudesse ser chamada de 'afeição'. Acho que era apenas loucura feminina adolescente. Ou apenas 'loucura Fabray' – como Kurt se referia.

"Então, o que está acontecendo?".

"Isso é sério? Você está mesmo me perguntando isso?", Quinn me inquiriu, mais sem paciência ainda. "Por quê? Você não pode me dizer?", retruquei na mesma hora. Droga, aquela conversa preliminar estava me matando de ansiedade! Qual era o problema dela? Será que estava _mesmo_ rolando algo e, por isso, ela estava me fazendo sofrer um pouco mais? Quer dizer, era a Quinn. Não dava para duvidar de praticamente nada tratando-se dela, entende? "Já disse o quanto você é tão criança?", Quinn me devolveu ainda mais irritada. "Já, agora me responda", falei rapidamente; ela me dizia aquilo há algum tempo e várias vezes por dia. Como se isso a tornasse mais gente grande, ou algo assim. Era tão irritante quanto aquele seu jogo de ocultar sua resposta altamente relevante de mim – aquilo possibilitaria ou não o meu futuro; era o que eu pensava, ao menos. "Mais ou menos", ela disse, e antes que eu pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, continuou, "Quer dizer, tudo bem, às vezes nós ficamos sozinhos na mesa do Freeze, mas isso significa muita coisa? Não acho. E teve aquela vez que sem querer nós batemos nossas mãos, mas ele não afastou a dele. Aquilo foi estranho".

"Que vez foi essa?", parecia que eu tinha tomado um litro de café e que, de repente, todo o efeito colateral estava surtindo suas consequências naquele único segundo. Não consegui refrear o meu desespero e o meu choque. Não, não, não! Mãos juntas indicam mau sinal! Significa que o próximo passo é um beijo na bochecha, ou pior: um beijo na boca! Não conseguiria lidar com aquilo! E se ela decidisse me relatar com todos os detalhes sobre o seu futuro beijo com Finn? Eu, definitivamente, gostaria de estar o mais longe possível dela. "Foi uma vez, sei lá quando. Não é importante", Quinn disse. _Não era importante?_ Em que planeta aquela informação _não era_ importante? Será que eu estava sendo menininha demais sobre aquilo? Bem, Quinn diria que sim.

Mas será mesmo que seria tão ruim assim que Quinn tivesse o privilégio de ganhar o primeiro beijo com ele? Certamente, eu não ganharia o meu antes dela – e não que eu estivesse tão desesperada desejando isso de imediato, considerando que tinha apenas 13 anos e era 'criança demais'; estava bem mais preocupada em conseguir um papel importante no musical escolar, ou acertar melhor as notas da minha aula de canto. Eu deveria ficar feliz, encorajá-la a beijá-lo. Isso seria um gesto de melhor amiga. Mas os meus sentimentos em relação a ela oscilavam bastante, nunca sabia se ainda era a melhor amiga dela, nem se queria mantê-la no posto de minha melhor amiga. No fundo, eu não queria que ela o beijasse – poderia beijar quem bem entendesse, porém não o Finn. Por que não poderia se contentar com o Puck? Talvez ele fosse um cara legal, ninguém sabia muito bem. Talvez ela fosse se surpreender com ele. Seria um relacionamento bom, não seria? Surpresas são ótimas num relacionamento, é o que dizem.

"Só isso? Mãos? Foi isso que aconteceu?", quis confirmar com mais urgência. Por que ela nunca entendia as minhas emergências? Isso era realmente um saco. O Kurt entendia perfeitamente. Talvez porque ele fosse bem mais menina do que menino, no quesito cérebro. Agradecia por essa diferença nele, realmente tornava a minha vida bem menos estressante. "O que deveria ter acontecido?", Quinn quis saber, levemente interessada no que quer que estivesse rondando meus pensamentos. "Ele não é, exatamente, muito comunicativo e não parece responder a maior parte das minhas investidas".

Espere aí. Ela estava investindo nele? Onde eu estava quando tudo aquilo se desenrolava?

"Você...", engoli minha saliva com força, porque aquilo parecia demais. Quer dizer, com treze anos meus pais esperavam que eu carregasse minhas antigas bonecas para cima da cama todas as noites. Mas Quinn. Oh, nada de bonecas em cima da cama para ela. Nada de bichos fofos demais, nada de pompons rosa choque, nada de fotos de boybands estampadas pela sua parede. E eu sabia muito bem que ela pegava as revistas adultas da mãe dela para ler e ficava sabendo sobre coisas nojentas demais para meninas de treze anos assimilar com facilidade. "Você tentou beijá-lo?", enfim minha questão pulou da minha boca como quem estava compartilhando um segredo imundo. "Ele é alto demais. Mesmo se eu ficasse nas pontas dos pés seria quase impossível beijá-lo sem que ele se inclinasse um pouco", Quinn disse como se estivéssemos tratando de algo bastante óbvio. "E... ele já se inclinou alguma vez?". A risada dela se propagou pelo corredor com rouquidão. "Seria surpreendente se ele o fizesse", Quinn respondeu. De repente, uma onda gélida de alívio se alastrou pelo meu peito. Ponto! Nada de beijos, por ora. Tão gratificante!

* * *

Quanto mais atenta eu ficava, mais detalhes ficavam na minha cabeça.

Quinn, ainda que se dissesse ser minha amiga, preferia almoçar com Santana e Brittany as quais já estavam familiarizadas com as veteranas, especialmente as que eram líderes de torcida no time da treinadora Sue Sylvester. As Cheerios eram a sensação do momento; as meninas mais novas, aquelas que ainda não tinham idade para ingressar naquele mundo de saias curtas rodadas, aspiravam sê-las, esperavam conquistar seus privilégios, esperavam mandar nas castas inferiores. E eu, como a menina deslocada de sempre – tida como 'malvestida', ou como 'a menina adotada do lixo' –, nunca poderia fazer parte do novo grupo de amigas dela. Não havia um lugar para mim ali, nem em lugar algum da escola. As relações que tinha feito já estavam se desgastando e se rompendo; se Kurt não estivesse ao meu lado, tudo seria bem pior. Kurt, tal como eu, também era obrigado a suportar ofensas desnecessárias, então nós fazíamos parte do mesmo mundo renegado. Éramos uma dupla bem melhor do que quando éramos um trio, com Quinn.

Por vezes achava que seria sensato dividir o meu segredo com Kurt. Sua mente poderia ajudar a minha a se acalmar. Ou então, poderia me aconselhar; seus conselhos afetivos eram quase melhores do que os fashionistas. Era sempre a ele que Quinn recorria quando seus assuntos sentimentais se tornavam insuportáveis para serem solucionados por contra própria. Mas será mesmo que eu saberia lidar com meu segredo compartilhado? E se ele risse de mim? Ninguém nunca tinha se interessado por mim, mas isso não impedia que eu não me interessasse por alguém, certo? Uma menina de treze anos não é completamente imune às coisas do coração – muito menos quando as 'coisas do coração' têm correlação direta com quarterback da escola que, diga-se de passagem, chamava a atenção da maioria das meninas. E isso, por si só, já deveria me desanimar: concorrência demais significava que ele nunca estaria disponível para mim. E se estivesse, nunca nem me olharia com o tipo de olhar que eu tanto ansiava.

Então eu reconsiderava. Guardar meu segredo era melhor. E daí que eu sofria em silêncio? E daí que eu me desconcentrava quando Finn passava sem nem me notar? E daí que eu obrigava Kurt a frequentar jogos os quais detestava? Dividi-lo não seria agradável. As pessoas poderiam criar bem mais expectativas do que eu mesma, poderiam querer me pressionar a me declarar, poderiam delatar meu amor para ele – e isso, oh meu Deus, iria me matar completamente de vergonha. Se Finn sequer suspeitasse acerca de meus sentimentos, seria inevitavelmente a pior coisa da minha vida. Porque sua reação poderia ser totalmente contrária ao que eu projetava ilusoriamente num futuro próximo; ele poderia rir da minha ousadia e então espalhar para a escola inteira, e então eu teria de ouvir xingamentos muito mais pesados do que o habitual. Xingamentos que eu nem poderia imaginar. E aí eu morreria de vergonha. Teria de me transferir de colégio, talvez de cidade, tamanha a vergonha.

Se houvesse uma possibilidade de fazer com que tudo desse certo, ou que ao menos eu soubesse que, sim, eu teria uma chance de mostrar a ele o quanto eu poderia ser legal. Se houvesse um meio de comunicação entre nós; qualquer coisa: uma aula conjunta, um amor em comum, um assunto que ambos apreciássemos. É assim que acontece. Uma coisa conecta você a outra pessoa, e nem sempre é o sentimento que ambos dividem. Pode ser uma música, ou um livro, ou um broche. Pequenas coisas. Coisas até mesmo consideradas irrelevantes. Isso faz diferença.

Eu iria me empenhar nisso. Encontrar uma brecha, encontrar a conexão. Se meu destino não estava cooperando, eu iria cooperar a favor dele; por que não? Até mesmo o destino precisa de um empurrãozinho, não?

* * *

**Parte II – Girls Do What They Want (The Maine)**

Era estranho pensar que há alguns anos tudo estava tão diferente, tão normalizado, tão posicionado. Nada fora dos parâmetros, nada que causasse repreensão, nada que ultrajasse ninguém. Esses anos, perfeitamente alinhados e domesticados, certamente foram perdidos; não voltariam nunca mais, como um passado muito bem esquecido. Fantasmas que ultrapassaram a barreira e que não tiveram a necessidade de assustar os que permaneceram.

Os fantasmas, os anos que tinham se passado, eram o antes. E tudo o que veio depois aconteceu como... Certamente como um borrão. Tudo chegou como um trem-bala passando pela minha frente; rápido, sim, mas tão desconcertante quanto encarar a morte nos trilhos, caso eu desse um passo para frente.

O universo masculino é peculiar. Não temos o dom de fantasiar o futuro – não o longo-prazo –, nem de nos focar em milhões de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Geralmente, há um objetivo e um planejamento para alcançar as metas; é por isso que, muitas vezes, homens são estereotipados como sendo objetivos demais. Nosso mundo é um ciclo, não uma reta (que é infinita) como é o feminino. Não somos capazes de utilizar ao nosso favor a visão periférica, nem de não pensar em coisas esquisitas, a exemplo de misturar ketchup com manteiga de amendoim.

E, sim, nós gostamos de pensar em garotas. Quase que o tempo todo (quando não estamos pensando em videogames, ou em comida, ou em filmes com muito sangue). E com treze anos, as coisas não são diferentes. As coisas, na verdade, começam a se impor desta forma. Mecânica, focada, convergida. Mesmo com onze anos, eu já sabia que as meninas estavam começando a ir atrás de seus interesses – roupas, maquiagem e (por que não?) meninos. Quinn, desde a sua 'transformação', era a pessoa que mais me remetia a tudo isso; ao mundo feminino precoce. Quinn, desde criança, era graciosa. Do tipo que todo mundo parava para admirar. E desde que sua popularidade começou a crescer, sua graciosidade infantil se elevou a um patamar diferente: sobrepujou sua beleza pré-adolescente e, em seguida, a adolescente. Tudo nela ficou mais evidente e mais atraente.

E a cada dia ficava menos semelhante aos seus amigos. Estava mais parecida com os populares. Envolvendo-se com Santana e Brittany era uma evidente constatação: fazer amizades com as duas era como se ver livre de qualquer estereótipo destinado aos esquisitos; Quinn não era mais a menininha bonitinha que conquistava a todos, era a garota que humilhava algumas pessoas no corredor e fingia que era amiga de todos. Era agradável até certo ponto, mas estava mesmo é articulando tudo.

Percebia que sempre havia um pretexto para estar conosco – uma pergunta boba, uma risada em concordância, um encontro casual. Com 14 anos, as garotas se tornaram muito mais assustadoras – mais ousadas e mais diretas, Quinn inclusive.

"Ei, ótimo jogo", Quinn me disse quando eu acabara de sair do vestiário. Tive a impressão de que ela estava me esperando, porém não entendi se havia realmente um assunto importante para tratarmos. Nem Santana nem Brittany estavam à vista, então imaginei que ou estivesse passando sem intenção por ali, ou que estivesse ali com uma missão. Era notório o irritante ritual das meninas de andar em grupinhos; não havia como abordar alguma delas sem se expor diante das amigas que não eram nada discretas: começavam a dar risadinhas e diziam coisas como "Nós vamos para a mesa", e eu sabia que assim que todas estivessem reunidas mais uma vez tudo seria partilhado nos mínimos detalhes. Dessa forma, tornava-se impossível juntar coragem para falar diretamente e à sós com uma específica.

"Obrigado", eu disse, olhando para o chão. Encará-la naquele momento parecia-me muito insuportável, especialmente porque eu sabia que ela estava estudando minha reação com extrema minúcia e ansiedade. "Vai para a comemoração?", ela inquiriu. "É, acho que sim".

"Claro que vai, você é o capitão do time!", Quinn me disse sorrindo e me dando uma cotovelada suave na barriga. Ela era mais baixa que eu – praticamente todas as garotas eram mais baixas que eu – e tinha de elevar bastante seu queixo para me olhar nos olhos. "Você é o herói da partida, não ficou sabendo?".

"Não", neguei, balançando a cabeça. Parecia muito difícil caminhar num ritmo mais lento para acompanhar seus passos e agir naturalmente como se não estivesse tão abalado por sua presença tão marcante. "Quer dizer, eu não fiz muita coisa para salvar a partida", falei, querendo ser justo. Certo, eu era o quarterback, mas por que eu deveria brilhar mais do que os outros? Será que eu _sempre_ deveria ser o elemento de destaque? "Se você não tivesse pegado o último lance na ofensiva, talvez não tivessem ganhado", Quinn disse. Não entendia como ela podia entender tanto de futebol sendo uma menina quase tão fútil quanto Santana e Brittany. Mas supunha que tivesse aprendido muito com os encontros que tivera com Puck ao longo ano que se passara. "Ah", soltei baixo. Era uma ótima observação, na verdade. Sair com uma garota como Quinn deveria ser divertido; talvez pudéssemos falar sobre futebol e sobre novas táticas e não ficar somente naquela coisa de elogios vagos e de conversas sobre nossas famílias problemáticas. Por mais intimidante que ela fosse, havia uma parte intacta dela que eu quase tinha vontade de alcançar. Um lugar de sua alma que ainda não fora corrompido pela popularidade.

Um breve silêncio reinou entre nós, somente quebrado quando lhe questionei sobre o restante das meninas. "Estão no campo, também vão para o Breadstix. Podemos sentar na sua mesa, o que acha?". Gostava da ousadia na sua fala, do jeito que sempre incitava a todos a concordarem com ela. "Parece legal", respondi. "E depois poderíamos tomar um sorvete juntos no Freeze sem ninguém por perto. Sei o quanto todo mundo pode ser realmente insuportável quando em bando", Quinn logo emendou com firmeza. Oh. Então será que ela também sabia o quanto andar com Santana e Brittany para todos os lados era realmente terrível? Porque isso, certamente, afastava a maioria dos garotos covardes. E podia-se dizer que com 14 anos eu era um garoto covarde. No entanto, parecia que ela não era uma menina covarde, sempre sabia o que queria e como queria. Por isso, conversar com ela era sempre desafiador e um pouco desencorajador. "É, um pouco", sorri sem jeito para ela.

O que aconteceu a seguir seria algo que eu guardaria na mente por muitos dias.

"Quinn?", atrás de nós alguém se pronunciou. Era uma menina e quando me virei para verificá-la notei que era Rachel. Sozinha. Esbaforida. Raivosa. "Quinn!", Rachel exclamou com mais emoção, com mais irritação. Quinn, que também a estava olhando – com desmedida raiva também –, se enrijeceu ao meu lado, notoriamente inflexível. Rachel andou com pressa até nós, muito séria. "O que foi?", Quinn lhe questionou com a face impassível e com o olhar carregado. "Não interessa o que esteja prestes a fazer, não vou lhe acobertar mais uma vez", Rachel disse. Uau, o que Quinn estava prestes a fazer? Não fazia ideia. Achava que iríamos comemorar a vitória do time e seguir para o Freeze. Não tinha sido esse o combinado? E por que Rachel deveria acobertá-la quanto a isso? Rachel era mesmo muito esquisita e louca.

"Eu não lhe pedi nada. Fique fora da conversa, Rachel", Quinn lhe disse com fervor. Os olhos de Rachel voaram em direção aos meus por uns dois segundos, mas logo se focaram mais uma vez na feição impenetrável de Quinn. "Talvez eu devesse ficar fora da sua vida, também", Rachel alegou. "Mas daí você não teria mais nenhum álibi para as suas noites 'do pijama'", ela adicionou como se fosse a dona da verdade. "Ou você vai pedir ajuda à Brittany? Aquela lá seria capaz de confundir um texugo com um guaxinim", Rachel desdenhou. Eu não conversava muito frequentemente com Brittany, mas ela parecia tão inofensiva quando um filhote de cachorrinho.

"Pela primeira vez na sua vida miserável, fique com a boca fechada, ok?", Quinn mandou. "Você não conhece meus amigos, aliás, você mal tem amigos. Não tem o direito de falar o que não sabe", ela prosseguiu tão impiedosa quanto sempre. Se eu não soubesse que as duas eram amigas – ainda eram amigas? Pela situação que estava se desenrolando a minha frente, poderia afirmar que não –, poderia dizer que havia certa rixa entre elas. Inveja, talvez. Era uma coisa bastante corriqueira entre garotas, não era? "Não preciso de você, de qualquer modo. O Kurt é muito melhor que você", Rachel retorquiu, sem parecer abalada. "Ótimo, seja amiga dele pelo resto da vida. O que está fazendo ainda aqui, se não precisa de mim? Ou será que acha que vai impressionar alguém soando tão criança?", Quinn respondeu. Olhei de Quinn para Rachel; gradualmente, sua face começou a adquirir uma tonalidade rósea. Ela olhou para o chão, meio humilhada, e então, inesperadamente, ergueu a cabeça e disse: "A criança aqui é você que se acha tão adulta só porque sabe manipular todo mundo". E sem atirar mais nenhuma ofensa se retirou tão rapidamente como chegou. Olhei para Quinn, calado.

"Sinto muito. A Rachel... Bem, parece que ela nunca vai crescer", ela me disse sem parecer estar sinto muita coisa. Seu tom sugeria certa impaciência, não vergonha. "Ahn, tudo bem", balbuciei incerto. Não havia muita coisa que poderia ser dita depois do que presenciei. No entanto, houve certa desistência de minha parte em passar o restante da noite com Quinn, ou perto dela. Se ela tinha sido capaz de destratar sua suposta melhor amiga daquela forma tão crua e bruta, qual era a validação que eu poderia ter para mim? Quinn, certamente, não era a pessoa que todos tinham a impressão de que fosse. "Vamos?", ela me perguntou. Abri a boca para contradizê-la, mas não consegui. Não faria sentido contestá-la. Isso somente faria com que ela pensasse o quanto eu, de fato, apreciava bem mais o comportamento de Rachel; ela podia ser 'criança', mas ao menos não tinha sido seduzida pelo poder ridículo incutido no McKinley. Assenti com a cabeça, sentindo-me tão criança quanto a própria descrição errônea de Rachel julgada por Quinn.

* * *

"Achei uma mesa", Quinn me puxou pelo pulso com força e rapidez, depois de dez minutos aguardando um lugar livre. Algumas meninas mais velhas ainda estavam acomodadas em seus bancos quando chegamos à mesa sobre a qual Quinn tinha dito. "Mas ainda está ocupada", falei. Quinn não deu atenção a mim; seu foco era as meninas. "Será que poderíamos nos sentar aqui, gente?", ela perguntou às outras. "Estamos aqui, não está vendo?", uma garota negra respondeu. "Já acabaram seus milk-shakes, o que quer dizer que estão saindo", Quinn observou. Uma loura, muito parecida com Quinn, fez questão de frisar: "Quer dizer que estamos conversando". Quinn sorriu para a garota do mesmo modo que Puck sorriria a um impopular que acabara de ser lançado na caçamba de lixo. "Quer dizer que estão saindo", ela repetiu com mais persistência.

"Você não é o quarterback?", a loura me questionou com cara de quem está muito entediada. "Yeah, sou", afirmei. "Junte-se a nós, então. Estávamos falando de você, sabia? Você realmente nasceu para ser um grande jogador, sabe? É o que acho", uma terceira garota se manifestou. "Oh, obrigado", eu agradeci. Quinn se adiantou à minha frente, procurando espaço na mesa. "Não você, seguidora de Jesus", a loura lhe respondeu. "Convidamos o quarterback". Franzi a testa, não compreendendo nada. Garotas são malucas, é isso que são! "Pois nós estamos juntos, e se ele se sentar, eu me sento também. Está sabendo dessa, cabelo escorrido?", Quinn retrucou com fervor.

"Vocês estão_ juntos_?", a negra abriu a boca como se não fosse capaz de fechá-la nunca mais. Espere aí, eu e Quinn estávamos juntos? Claro que estávamos. Não estávamos? "É o que estão vendo, não é mesmo?", Quinn desdenhou. "Oh, meu Deus! Isso é incrível! Você _pre-ci-sa_ sentar conosco!", a negra voltou a dizer com grande ansiedade. Não estava entendendo nada. Por que havia tanto ânimo, de repente? Quer dizer, eu e Quinn não estávamos realmente juntos como um casal. Éramos amigos, nada mais que isso. Não que eu soubesse. Por que eu nunca sabia de nada com certeza? Por que as garotas monopolizavam as informações?

"Claro, por que não?", Quinn sorriu para o grupo com evidente cinismo. Então, virou-se para mim. "Hey, por que você não compra uma vaca preta light com iogurte para mim?", ela me perguntou, quase afável. "Tudo bem", respondi. E então saí de perto dela, já que o falatório feminino estava estridente.

Seguindo para a fila, me deparei com Kurt aguardando seu pedido. Se Kurt estava ali Rachel, muito provavelmente, também estava. Se eu o abordasse e perguntasse por Rachel seria esquisito demais. Além do mais, poderia interpretar de modo completamente equivocado. Sim, eu ansiava por notícias dela, mas para checar se, depois do incidente na escola, continuava tudo bem. Rachel parecia inabalável, mas e se não fosse? Ela era como qualquer garota, não era? Confusa, sentimental, um alvo fácil se não estivesse cercada das pessoas certas. E Quinn não parecia ser uma pessoa certa para fazer parte da vida de Rachel.

Quando estava prestes a me dirigir a Kurt, Rachel apareceu no meu campo de visão. Pequena, desprotegida, séria demais. Estava do outro lado do restaurante, sentada sozinha numa mesa para dois, provavelmente aguardando Kurt retornar. Não entrei na fila: contornei-a e segui até o outro lado do balcão. Fiquei parado, observando-a quase que numa posição estática. "O que está fazendo?".

Pego pelo susto, arregalei os olhos. Kurt estava atrás de mim, me olhando inquisidor. "Oi", falei sem jeito. Desvie meus olhos de Rachel, porque senti meu rosto esquentar. "Oi, quer sair da minha frente?", Kurt perguntou. "Oh, claro. Desculpe", eu disse, dando um passo para o lado. Ele passou por mim, dizendo: "Sabe, é conveniente ir até a garota se quer falar algo a ela". "Mas eu não...", tentei ser rápido o bastante para negar qualquer coisa que estivesse rondando sua cabeça, mas não houve tempo. "Ah, você sim, meu caro", Kurt me respondeu e seguiu seu caminho.

Atacado por um desconforto jamais experimentado, fiz menção de retornar à fila, no entanto, percebi que Rachel maneou seu semblante para mim, me encarando brevemente. Abri a boca, sem saber o que pensar ou dizer. Tentei acenar, mas já era tarde demais. Pelo jeito, Kurt estava fofocando sobre me ter visto parado, olhando-a furtivamente (ou não tanto quanto esperava). Porém, aquilo não estava surtindo nenhum tipo de reação controversa nela; Rachel não parecia incomodada, ou feliz, ou até mesmo envergonhada. Parecia tão impassível quanto no confronto com Quinn, mais cedo.

O que deveria fazer? Andar até a mesa deles e conversar com Rachel, perguntar-lhe sobre seu estado emocional? Tal atitude soaria ridícula demais. Mas seria a verdade, ao menos. Eu não estava tentando fingir uma desculpa idiota para incitar um diálogo entre nós. E aquilo que Quinn me falara ainda rondava minha mente. Rachel não tinha crescido. Será mesmo que era tão ruim assim? Se Rachel não aprendesse a crescer, automaticamente, tornava Quinn a vencedora? Vencedora de quê, exatamente? Por que as garotas começavam a agir feito loucas depois de certa idade? Eu nunca iria entender. Olhei para depois da fila, em direção à Quinn: ela parecia estar enturmada, agora; animada com todas as possíveis especulações sobre como Quinn Fabray e Finn Hudson estavam juntos. Mas nós não estávamos. Não éramos um casal. Será que Quinn estava confirmando isso? Estava mentindo tão descaradamente? Tal pensamento me deixou irritado intimamente; resolvi sair do interior do restaurante e me alojei nas escadarias, onde havia uma concentração considerável de grupos de amigos e casais de verdade interagindo.

O tempo estava fresco e as flores dali perto pareciam exalar suas fragrâncias com mais distinção. Perguntei-me onde estaria Puck; geralmente, ele estava conosco, especialmente se Quinn estivesse junto. Mas não havia uma única evidência dele por ali. Estaria pichando algum muro, ou tentando ganhar alguma menina mais fácil, com certeza. Quinn era fácil até certo ponto, mas não cedia tão rapidamente – e aquilo certamente irritava Puck, por isso procurava diversificar seus encontros. "Quinn parece estar esperando você".

Kurt estava do outro lado da escada, sem Rachel. Procurei por ela, mas sem sucesso. Onde ela estava? "Ela foi ao banheiro", ele me disse. Tentei me fazer de desentendido, dando de ombros. Kurt riu de modo desagradável. "Não seja idiota, Finn. Sei que está procurando pela Rachel".

"Não é nada disso. Não estou... atrás dela, ou algo assim", tentei explicar rapidamente. Kurt ficou quieto, dessa vez. Escorou-se no corrimão e olhou diretamente para mim. "Não sei o que você pretende, mas parece se importar com ela", ele disse. "Eu apenas...", engrolei, perdendo-me nas palavras dele. "Eu sei, ela me contou. Mas fique sabendo que não deve nada à Rachel, até mesmo porque não fez nada para impedir qualquer coisa". Comprimi meus lábios, irritado. O que eu poderia ter feito, sinceramente? Por que me indisporia com Quinn por conta de uma briga boba? Sabia que era o certo a se fazer, apartar ou amenizar as ações de ambas, no entanto não precaveria muita coisa. Elas brigariam outra hora, em outro lugar.

"Como ela está?", perguntei depois de alguns segundos em silêncio. Kurt deu de ombros. "Como qualquer garota humilhada na frente de um cara", ele me disse. "E isso significa que ela...?", quis uma confirmação. "Que, por mais que você não queira evitá-la, ela o vai", Kurt elucidou. "Mas isso é uma completa bobagem", respondi. "Eu não a acho tão criança assim", comentei. Kurt elevou uma sobrancelha. "Ela não é como a Quinn, percebe?", ele me perguntou. Assenti. "Talvez ela não devesse querer se assemelhar tanto com Quinn", dei de ombros. "Gosto dela assim".

No mesmo segundo, quis engolir minhas palavras, mas já era tarde demais. Kurt as tinha ouvido, o que provocou certa surpresa nele. Não uma surpresa forçada ou fingida; era genuína, dessa vez.

"Verdade?".

Rachel surgiu atrás de algumas pessoas. Percebi que estava atenta como usual. Sua feição, tal qual a de Kurt, também expressava verdadeira surpresa. Então, notei uma quase imperceptível nuance em seu olhar; era como se seus olhos escuros estivessem com um brilho especial, diferente. Seus olhos antes apagados, agora estavam intensos.

Minha voz ficou muda, não conseguia pensar numa linha de raciocínio para seguir. Abri minha boca pela terceira vez em poucas horas, tendo ciência de que meu rosto deveria estar mais vermelho do que nunca. Não precisei confirmar nada à Rachel, pois logo em seguida ela falou: "Você é mais legal do que achei que fosse". Não contive o sorriso que se espalhou como que por encantamento. Não lembrava de saber que ela me achava legal. Pelo que sabia, Rachel, há quase dez anos, não gostava de mim. E, até aquele dia, eu achava que a recíproca era verdadeira. Pelo jeito, todas as teorias que tínhamos formulado e que vínhamos ostentando estavam desmoronando como castelos de areia.

* * *

**Oi, gente! Desculpem-me pelo sumiço; eu já tinha uma boa parte do capítulo pronta no fim de semana passado, no entanto, não consegui finalizá-lo a tempo e os afazeres da faculdade e do estágio me deixaram completamente sem tempo e sem inspiração! D: Mas espero que este chapter novinho animem vocês! Não posso prometer a próxima postagem para o próximo fim de semana, mas juro que vou me esforçar ao máximo para encontrar um tempo para me dedicar à esta fanfic! **

**Awn awn, esse Finn é tão amorzinho! *-* E a Rachel? Sério, sofro por metê-la nas situações que ela passa com a Quinn D: Mas daqui a pouco tudo vai ser tão fofo quanto um algodão-doce qqq **

**Beijos e até o próximo capítulo! (: **


	5. Chapter Five

**Parte I – Wings (Birdy)**

Pausei Lily The Pink no meio da canção. Meu iPhone quase caiu da minha mão tamanha a surpresa assim que meus olhos encontraram os dizeres coloridos que preenchiam a porta: "Keep Calm and Sing Along".

Música!

Onde eu estava e o que estava fazendo quando isso aconteceu? Desde quando existia um nicho dedicado à música no McKinley? Porque é claro que se existisse há algum tempo eu teria sido a primeira a me manifestar a favor e a liderar o grupo! Por que nunca tinham me dito que eu estudava com pessoas como eu, que também apreciavam as notas musicais? Espiei lá dentro: instrumentos diversos estavam distribuídos pela sala, enquanto pianos coloridos estavam dispostos ao fundo e mais cartazes alegravam o ambiente com frases retiradas de canções – algumas eu até reconhecia. Ai, meu Deus! Ai, meu Deus! Eu não conseguia refrear as batidas loucas do meu coração, nem a imensa vontade de me adentrar na sala e admirar cada pedacinho exposto. Com a música pausada e com a minha mente em êxtase, dei o primeiro passo. Por mais que a porta estivesse fechada, indicando que o interior do local estava inacessível, tentei a maçaneta mesmo assim. Felizmente, a sala não estava trancada. Meu coração bateu com mais vontade: parecia a porta para o paraíso!

Uma lufada de ar fresco me atingiu devido às janelas superiores abertas. Senti-me como que renovada. Todas as coisas pelas quais já tinha passado, em alguns segundos, desapareceram totalmente e tudo o que conseguia registrar era a excitação de estar prestes a deixar minhas digitais em todos os pianos dali. Sentei-me no primeiro banquinho que vi em frente de um piano lilás com uma camada de glitter. Minha estreia naquela sala seria triunfal. Não me importava se me colocaria em apuros caso fosse encontrada ali sem permissão, valia a pena – não me importava com o que aquele lugar representava, eu estava disposta a fazer parte dele. Se havia música era minha casa.

Passei minhas pontas dos dedos pelas teclas do piano como se estivesse tentando decorá-las. Logo em seguida, comecei a tocar a melodia de Against The Wind. A porta se mantinha aberta, mas isso de modo algum me intimou. Se me ouvissem tocando certamente iriam querer conferir – isso seria um bônus, eu amava uma plateia. E quem quer que fossem os integrantes desse novo clube escolar reconheceriam meu talento, caso encarassem a música com tanta seriedade quanto eu. E apenas conferindo o aparato musical deles, uau, eles pareciam bastante focados nas tarefas! Se eu pudesse me inserir ali... Ah! Eu poderia fazer parte de uma parcela realmente distinta da escola! Eu seria muito mais do que a menina esquisita dos pais gays. E eu teria uma chance com Finn! Claro! Ele finalmente veria que eu era alguém especial, alguém merecedora de atenção, alguém que se assemelhava com ele! Afinal, ele era a estrela do time de futebol. E, naturalmente, eu já era uma estrela quando cantava. Duas pessoas brilhantes juntas só poderiam fomentar um relacionamento memorável e maravilhoso!

"Hey, garota branquela", alguém falou com segurança e propriedade há alguns metros de mim, no patamar da porta. Levei um susto, pois não achava que a plateia apareceria tão rapidamente. Eu só estava tocando há poucos segundos! Será que a menina – porque era uma menina, eu nem precisava me virar para averiguar isso – estava me vigiando no corredor, e eu não prestara atenção? Droga! Ela iria me expulsar dali, tinha certeza! Seu tom sugeria desagrado e muita seriedade. Maneei o pescoço, estampando no rosto uma expressão amigável, caso ela fosse ser rude comigo. Eu era inofensiva! Não estava tentando roubar nem destruir nada! Será que a garota achava que eu estava tentando provocar algum dano nos equipamentos? Eu jamais teria coragem de fazer tal coisa! "Oi", eu disse, porque não sabia ao certo como saudá-la. Quer dizer, veja só: eu era uma desconhecida dentro de uma sala que nem cogitava existir! Certamente, eu era muito suspeita, não? "Escuta aqui, você não faz parte do bando da Treinadora Sylvester, faz?", a garota negra com roupas coloridas franziu as sobrancelhas como se estivesse muito desconfiada. Talvez, houvesse ali motivos de sobra para constatar a sua desconfiança. Boa parte dos alunos da minha série sabia quem eu era devido aos boatos insanos que lançavam a meu respeito, então era capaz de ela também me conhecer – a menina judia cujo melhor amigo tinha uma sexualidade ainda indefinida e cujos pais eram os mais animados do público nas peças escolares musicais; eu tinha entrado para o clube de teatro por um curto período de tempo, mas haviam me expulsado por conta de divergências de ego: segundo eles, meu ego afetava a todos.

"N-não!", exclamei. Fazer parte do time da treinadora Sylvester significava estar abaixo da linha de confiança, e ninguém que fosse digno o bastante queria ou gostaria de se aliar à treinadora. Primeiro, porque ela era um tanto quanto desumana com suas líderes de torcida. Segundo, porque ela não suportava os adolescentes de maneira geral, o que acabava rendendo muitas reclamações para o diretor sobre palavras ignóbeis, pejorativas e humilhantes que 'escapavam' (segundo seus relatos) de sua boca. E terceiro, porque todos tinham ciência de que ela era mestre em tentar acabar com todo mundo que considerasse uma ameaça, gerando ondas de indignação quando outros professores descobriam escutas clandestinas em suas salas. "E-eu...", gaguejei inutilmente. Por que eu tinha de gaguejar justo naquele momento? A garota ergueu de novo as sobrancelhas, agora notando o quanto eu me esforçava para não soar esquisita. E para explicar, claro, o porquê estava ali, quando não fazia parte do conjunto todo. Será que ela era uma das integrantes do clube? "Sei, você achou o piano e não pôde segurar a vontade de tocá-lo. Sou assim com um microfone, entendo você", ela me disse, exprimindo um pouco mais de amizade. Soltei o ar que estava represado por pura intimidação. Normalmente, era eu quem intimidava as pessoas, mas esse lugar... Do mesmo modo como me instigava e me excitava, também me intimidava. Não deveria me sentir assim no meu mundo particular, não é mesmo? Quer dizer, não que eu fizesse parte dele. Não por ora, mas era questão de tempo. Se me expulsaram do clube de teatro haveria um lugar para mim no clube de música – se é que aquilo era, de fato, um clube de música. Bem, claro que os instrumentos não enganavam, mas será que seus integrantes encaravam o objetivo do clube com ferrenha profissionalidade?

Sorri para ela, tentando demonstrar mais segurança. "Você é amiga do Kurt, não é?", ela me perguntou, se aproximando mais. Assenti. "Imaginei, vocês dois são tão... Como é que dizem? Destoados? É, acho que é isso. Rachel, não?". Confirmei. "Sim", falei me levantando do banquinho. Ela era mais alta que eu – quase todo mundo era. Mesmo com meus recém 15 anos, aquela teoria dos meus pais que dizia que a partir da minha pré-adolescência eu cresceria bem mais do que achava não estava se provando tão válida. "Mercedes", a negra falou, apertando minha mãe com força, mas sem me ferir. "Então, isso é um clube, ou o quê?", questionei, olhando ao redor para conferir os cartazes e um quadro cuja frase exibida era 'Recomeços'. "Garota, você gosta de piano e nunca tinha vindo aqui? Você mora numa toca, ou numa caverna, por acaso?", Mercedes riu, e notei que ela não estava tentando me humilhar, estava apenas tentando fazer graça. "Não sabia que existiam programas de artes musicais aqui", falei – eu sempre reproduzia isso a quem quisesse ou não ouvir: que não existiam programas de artes musicais no McKinley, e talvez fosse por isso que eu e Kurt nos sentíssemos tão deslocados naquele ambiente. Nada realmente tinha graça na escola. "E continua não existindo", Mercedes afirmou. Estava prestes a retrucar, quando ela prosseguiu: "Eu e dois amigos, acho que você os deve conhecer, a Tina e o Artie... Bem, nós frequentamos uma oficina de teatro musical durante as férias e resolvemos iniciar uma oficina aqui também, mas não é nada oficial – não é clube, eu acho. É apenas um lugar que nos cederam para passarmos algumas horas. A treinadora Sylvester tentou interditar a nossa iniciativa, tentou nos colocar no porão, mas o Sr. Shuester, o professor de Espanhol, nos emprestou essa sala, que era usada para as aulas de línguas à comunidade".

Eu me lembrava do professor de Espanhol. Quem não lembrava? Ele encerrava suas aulas cantando La Cucaracha, era um completo vexame, mas parecia que ele não conseguia mudar seu reportório nem se importava se estava ou não entretendo os alunos. "E ele, o professor, é o coordenador dessa... Bem, 'oficina'?", perguntei. Mas ele não era o professor de Espanhol? Quer dizer, Sr. Schuester até tinha ritmo e uma boa voz, mas agora comandar uma oficina de música? Era um pouco presunçoso demais! Será que ninguém o avisava, na sala dos professores, que ninguém mais cantava La Cucaracha há mais de vinte anos? "Não, claro que não. Ele mal sabe o que fazemos, na verdade. Quer dizer, explicamos a ele e ao diretor Figgins o intuito da oficina, mas ninguém nos monitora ou nos coordena. Somos independentes nesse sentido, o que acaba sendo ótimo", Mercedes tratou de explicar. "Você sabe cantar?", perguntou.

"Devo cantar desde os dois anos, ou algo assim", sorri a ela, meio sem jeito. Meu talento era grande, não queria que ela sentisse ofuscada por ele, ou com inveja de mim. Se eu quisesse mesmo entrar naquela oficina era bom me manter humilde por algum tempo, até ter pleno controle da situação. "Meus pais ainda têm algumas coisas gravadas dessa época. Interpreto canções de musicais com facilidade. Gosto de cantar, é o que pretendo fazer pelo resto da minha vida", eu acabei dizendo. Não pretendia abrir a minha vida a ela, mas era necessário que Mercedes soubesse o quanto eu me dedicava – e me dedicaria – à minha paixão eterna: os palcos. Mercedes ficou me encarando com um olhar vigilante e desconfiado por poucos segundos. "Sabe, pessoalmente até que você não parece tão insuportável quanto todo mundo diz. Claro, você tem essa tendência de fingir não estar se gabando, mas desde que não queira roubar os holofotes somente para si, acho que tem chance de fazer parte do nosso grupo. Afinal, você está louca para saber sobre isso, não é? Não foi por isso que sentou no piano e ficou desejando que alguém aparecesse?", Mercedes perguntou com certa prepotência.

O quê? Ela sabia o que estava se passando dentro da minha mente aquele tempo todo?

"Eu acho que você andou comendo burritos demais", falei.

"Tanto faz. Você quer ou não entrar para a oficina?", Mercedes quis saber. "Acho que deveríamos chamar isso de clube", sugeri na mesma hora. Aquela coisa de 'oficina' não iria soar bem fora daquela sala. Além do mais, não havia objetivo direto nenhum em formar grandes artistas – era somente uma aula extracurricular, por assim dizer. E se não houvesse um mentor de nada valeria o nosso esforço. "Você mal entrou e já está opinando, que maravilha. Sinto que iremos nos dar muito bem", ela desdenhou. "Eu apenas quero ajudar", falei, um pouco ultrajada. Alô, qual era o problema dela? Alguém também sofria de egotismo! "Sua audição é a partir das 15h30".

"Audição?", exclamei, descrente. "Eu achei que você tinha acabado de me inquirir sobre a minha vontade de fazer parte do clube!". Mercedes parecia impaciente. "Oficina", ela me corrigiu antes de continuar. "Para ser efetivada como membro constante você deve enfrentar uma audição. Se quer levar isso a sério, vai ter que se acostumar. Por quê? Acha que não canta tão bem como imagina?".

"Eu sei do que sou capaz, pode deixar", respondi. "Então?".

"Estarei aqui às 15h30", afirmei.

"Ótimo. Boa sorte".

* * *

"Uma _o quê_?", Kurt apertou os olhos para mim, enquanto corríamos juntos ao redor do campo. Ele era um ótimo parceiro de Educação Física, porque era tão magricelo quanto eu e nossas habilidades quase nulas em qualquer esporte eram semelhantes. "Oficina. Tipo um clube", respondi. "Tem certeza de que isso não é uma pegadinha? Talvez os veteranos estejam inovando agora: coagem pessoas neutras da pirâmide hierárquica para pregar peças nos impopulares", Kurt arriscou.

"Pelo que sei o Artie e a Tina são tão alvos dos populares quanto nós", observei. "Não sei", ele respondeu, cético. "Ainda parece que tem alguma coisa errada", Kurt olhou para mim sério e questionador. Eu não disse nada por um tempo, continuamos a correr naquele ritmo lento que era sempre corrigido com os gritos do professor. "Vou ter uma audição às 15h30. Você deveria vir comigo", comecei a me animar com essa possibilidade. Se nós dois fizéssemos parte do mesmo clube, talvez conseguíssemos nos misturar mais com as pessoas – mesmo que elas, tal como nós, fossem impopulares também. "Mas nem se a Lady Gaga me convidar! Não vou dar mais motivos para que as pessoas me excluam!", Kurt alegou com vontade. "Quer deixar de ser besta? É justamente o contrário! Nós vamos nos integrar mais! Talvez entremos até mesmo no circuito de concursos de clubes de música! Já pensou?", não pude me desfazer de minha empolgação. "É insano e completamente irreal, Rachel", ele me respondeu.

"E aí, seus lerdos?", Quinn se equiparou a nós. Raramente ela tinha a pretensão de ser vista interagindo conosco, porém meu instinto me alertava que ela apenas queria saber se valia a pena espalhar ou não o que estávamos conversando. "O que aconteceu com a sua calça de ginástica?", Kurt perguntou na mesma hora, analisando com repreensão as pernas expostas dela. "O que aconteceu com o seu cérebro funcionando? Fundiu por causa do calor?", Quinn retrucou no mesmo tom, mas com um adicional: o tom sugestivamente maldoso. Não dando tempo algum para que Kurt respondesse, ou para que eu o defendesse, Quinn saiu falando: "Estamos no verão, e no verão as pessoas usam shorts. Além do mais, quem é que não quer admirar as minhas pernas de fora, à exceção de você, obviamente?". Eu estava com calor sob aquele Sol beirando os 27ºC com a minha calça de ginástica, no entanto eu é que não abriria a minha boca para concordar com Quinn. Ademais, eu nunca gostara muito das minhas pernas magricelas descobertas durante a Educação Física, especialmente quando eu tinha de dividir o campo com Noah e ouvi-lo discorrer elogios completamente sarcásticos e falsos a respeito delas. "Eu não estou nem aí para as pernas de ninguém. E você é muito presunçosa por achar que as suas merecem o privilégio de serem vistas como um troféu ridículo", Kurt, sem parar de correr, mencionou com o cenho franzido ao mirá-la com reprovação. "Você é tão maricas, Kurt!", Quinn desatou a rir, de repente. "Uma perfeita menininha! Você e Rachel têm muito em comum, sinceramente", ela disse e deu partida pela pista, correndo tão aceleradamente que achei que estivesse apostando com alguém invisível.

"Eu já disse que a cada ano que passa, ela fica cada vez mais irreconhecível?", perguntei, um pouco sem jeito, mas com raiva pelo modo como ela se referiu a Kurt. "Se por 'irreconhecível' você quer dizer 'vaca', ou 'estúpida', eu concordo plenamente", ele se pronunciou com o mesmo fervor que eu, embora não parecendo estar tão afetado quanto eu. Eu tinha muita admiração pela maneira com que Kurt lidava com aquelas as ofensas que atiravam a ele; nenhuma delas, até então, tinham desestruturado sua compostura alheia. Ele fingia que não ouvia as humilhações, apenas isso. Eu, por outro lado, ficava um pouco desconcertada, pois as injúrias eram tão vexatórias quanto as que eram dirigidas a mim – felizmente, nada relacionado à minha sexualidade dúbia. E quando elas vinham de Quinn, tudo parecia muito pior. Nós tínhamos, por algum tempo, a considerado nossa melhor amiga, achávamos que cresceríamos sem brigas, sem rupturas, sem mal entendidos – porém, conforme os anos iam se passando, mais frequentes os desentendimentos ocorriam; a certo ponto, não me recordava quando, eu e Kurt entráramos em um acordo quanto à nossa amizade com Quinn: a destituímos do cargo de amiga e passamos a conviver com ela como uma colega. E assim se fazia: não tínhamos obrigações alguma para quem ela, assim como ela não as tinha conosco. Parecia que desse jeito, as coisas funcionavam um pouco melhores. Cada um passou a ser quem quisesse, sem a interferência dos outros. Claro que eu e Kurt permanecemos juntos, já que o ato a discriminação que sofríamos pelos nossos colegas nos unia cada vez mais.

Continuamos a correr por alguns minutos, em silêncio. Não que houvesse se instalado uma onda de constrangimento entre nós – esse tipo de coisa não era corriqueira entre mim e Kurt, já que ambos éramos muito tagarelas a ponto de se calar por vergonha. Mas acho que cada um mergulhou nos próprios pensamentos. Eu ainda estava enfrentando um dilema: e se eu não fosse incrível na audição proposta por Mercedes? Eu, com certeza, arruinaria com as minhas chances de me inserir num contexto social de meu apreço. E havia outra coisa: e se meu plano de atingir Finn com meu talento não funcionasse? E se ele nem ao menos me notasse por estar fazendo parte de algo considerado legal? – se é que um clube de música fosse mesmo considerado 'legal' por entre os populares. Noah não parecia entender a magnânima de se ter um talento que poderia conquistar o mundo, por exemplo.

"E quanto à audição? Você ainda acha que é uma péssima ideia?", inquiri no momento em que desaceleramos por ordens do professor. "Tudo é considerado uma péssima ideia tratando-se do McKinley, nunca se deu conta disso?", Kurt refutou com veemência. Estava prestes a abrir a boca, quando ele complementou, dando de ombros: "Mas se você está convicta de que pode ter algo a ganhar, por que não?".

Sorri para ele, mostrando-me grata ao seu apoio. Kurt, no entanto, não expressou nada em sua feição, ainda parecia estar no seu mundinho perfeito de roupas brilhantes e bules de chá cor de rosa. Era um mundinho bonito, precisava confessar.

* * *

"O que está fazendo aqui?", Artie Abrams me perguntou assim que me adentrei no auditório; ele estava justamente perto da porta conversando com Tina Cohen-Chang e deslizou sua cadeira de rodas no mesmo instante para minha frente, o que dava a impressão que estava tentando me barrar de chegar até o palco. Achei que fosse esbarrar em mim, mas, talvez por conta de sua imensa habilidade naquela cadeira, brecou-a a alguns centímetros longe de meus pés. "Cadê a Mercedes?", logo questionei. Não que eu o discriminasse por ser cadeirante, mas como não havia nenhum tipo de vínculo entre nós, achei que poderia buscar algum apoio em alguém que eu já conversara antes, no caso a Mercedes. Ademais, fora ela que me sugerira a audição. Onde ela estava, afinal, que não estava ali? "Ah, não! Não me diga que isso está acontecendo!", de repente, Artie exclamou, parecendo horrorizado. "O que está acontecendo?", quis saber, confusa. "Mercedes ficou louca, só pode", ele disse, mas não para mim: para Tina.

"Licença, mas o...", minha frase morreu antes mesmo que eu pudesse acelerá-la. "M-ercedes d-disse que vo-você viria p-para uma audição", Tina gaguejou. Nunca tinha entendido essa coisa dela; nas aulas ela parecia tão invisível e, geralmente, ninguém tinha paciência para conversar com ela devido à sua gagueira descomunal. Sempre tive vontade de perguntar se Tina apenas fingia aquilo, ou se tinha lhe dado algum diagnóstico válido. Franzi a testa. "Bem, é para isso mesmo que estou aqui", respondi. Tina trocou um olhar com Artie. "Nem pense nisso! Nós não estamos abrindo vaga para uma estrela egocêntrica", ele me disse com propriedade, transparecendo intolerância. Eu nem tinha dito nada! Será que mesmo _eles_ davam ouvidos às importunações que eu era obrigada a ouvir dos populares que apenas queriam parecer superiores? E por que meus ex-colegas de teatro tiveram de disseminar essa ideia ridícula sobre eu ser egocêntrica? Tudo bem, eu era um pouco controladora e adorava ser o centro das atenções, mas de modo algum significava que eu era egocêntrica! Quem é que não amava saber que todos os olhos da plateia estavam em cima de você? Por que me privar desses momentos tão gratificantes e poderosos? Ao invés de negar sua sentença, apenas constatei: "Ainda vou cantar".

Nisto, Mercedes enfim chegou meio derrapando com seus cadernos e livros nos braços, muito esbaforida. "Hey, branquelos. Cadê o jogo de luzes que pedi?", notei que ela se dirigiu à Artie e Tina, e isso me deu confiança. Jogos de luzes significavam que o palco estava sendo preparado para uma apresentação. E pelo visto era a minha, pela maneira como seu olhar recaiu em mim como se estivesse muito surpresa por me ver em sua frente. "Me diga que é brincadeira", implorou Artie. Ela o ignorou, perguntando-me: "Precisa de aquecimento?". Neguei sem proferir nada. "Ótimo. As luzes já estarão prontas para você, assim que o Artie e a Tina aqui recuperarem a capacidade de serem úteis", Mercedes disse, fulminando-os com o olhar enquanto depositava seus materiais numa cadeira próxima. "Mas...", Artie exclamou, impotente. Recebeu em troca olhar fatal, desistiu de lutar e ao passar por mim quase acertou meus pés; diria que foi proposital se eu não estivesse tão feliz e se não nutrisse certa pena por ele estar naquela cadeira de rodas.

Havia muita profissionalidade em Mercedes. Tanta que me impressionou: ela se encaminhou a uma mesa retangular postada na parte dianteira do auditório, em frente ao palco, sentou-se e não me dirigiu mais a palavra até que enfim Tina e Artie nos avisaram que estava tudo acertado no jogo de luzes. "O palco é seu", ela falou, e tive a impressão de que a avaliação já tinha começo, a julgar pelo seu olhar atento aos meus movimentos. Quando cheguei lá em cima, Tina e Artie já estavam equiparados à Mercedes na mesa, analisando-me criticamente.

Respirei fundo. Fechei os olhos. Dizem que em momentos de desespero você tem que controlar os batimentos cardíacos do seu coração e a sua respiração. Estava tentando fazer com que meu corpo se acalmasse o suficiente para que eu não perdesse toda a evidente excitação que percorria meu corpo – a adrenalina é bem-vinda em alguns casos, já que te faz fazer coisas incríveis. E eu queria ser mais do que incrível naquela hora; queria ser _extraordinária_, queria que eles não conseguissem esquecer a minha voz e que, imediatamente, implorassem para que eu me juntasse ao clube deles. Posicionei-me à frente do microfone e olhei para os três lá embaixo. Eles pareciam ainda mais esquisitos do que eu, Quinn e Kurt juntos. "Meu nome é Rachel Berry", comecei a dizer e percebi os olhos de Artie se revirando em suas pálpebras, "E irei cantar Wings, da Birdy". Mercedes assentiu brevemente como que dando-me o sinal para que eu iniciasse as primeiras notas. O piano começou seu trabalho em conjunto com o violão, propagando uma melodia ainda mais doce e graciosa do que a canção original.

Nada de pânico. Por que eu estaria em pânico? Eu sabia cantar – cantar era a minha vida, a ofereceria à música integralmente. Eu tinha ciência de eu talento e do quanto poderia alcançar com ele. Não poderia ter uma chance de arruinar tudo, por isso me surpreendi quando Finn me apareceu na mente. Não o Finn de 15 anos, atleta, popular, meio perdido na vida. Mas o Finn de 5 anos, tímido, silencioso, meu marido de mentira. Mesmo que suas palavras, depois de 10 anos, ainda ressoassem nos meus ouvidos – _"você não é nada legal, você é assustadora"_ – aquele Finn parecia me dar firmeza e claridade.

_Sunligts comes creeping in..._

Uau, a minha voz estava tão clara, tão forte, tão confiante! Esse era o meu intuito: que eu parecesse inesquecível diante deles.

Fora naquele dia que eu me apaixonara pela primeira vez. Eu tinha saído de casa com meus pais, amando-os somente, e retornara com outra pessoa nos pensamentos: um garotinho que me fez ficar com raiva e depois meio triste. Queria desesperadamente ser amiga dele de alguma forma, mesmo que isso implicasse correr riscos. Ao contrário do que acreditei por alguns anos – até me dar conta que, afinal, não haveria nenhum outro garoto na minha vida além de Finn –, eu gostava dele mesmo aos cinco anos; aprendi a ignorá-lo por puro resguardo: ser fria era mais aceitável do que sofrer por querê-lo e não poder nem mesmo me aproximar dele. Quando relatei aos meus pais sobre o incidente, eles acharam graça. "Nem todo mundo vai gostar de você", Hiram tinha dito. Mas eu tinha cinco anos, todo mundo _deveria_ gostar de mim! Por que Finn não gostava? "Ele não gosta de gatos! Como alguém pode não gostar de gatos?", eu perguntara. "E ele não gosta de cantar, também!", eu refutara com mais vigor como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais chocante que, em todos os meus cinco anos de vida, tivesse ouvido. "Ele disse que isso não é nada legal, que eu não sou nada legal!", adicionei aos arrancos, esperando que meus pais se comovessem e fossem fazer alguma coisa. "Princesa, ele não é obrigado a gostar de gatos, nem de cantar, nem de você. Mas quem sabe com o tempo, ele venha a gostar. Por que você não o ensina a gostar dessas coisas também?", Hiram continuara, determinado a me fazer entender uma complexidade que crianças teimosas definitivamente não acompanham com facilidade. "Eu não quero falar nunca mais com ele!", eu dissera alto, deixando que minha raiva se aflorasse mais uma vez. "Eu não gosto mais dele, ele é um idiota!". Meus pais acharam que isso passaria, que eu e Finn nos reuniríamos e 'faríamos as pazes', no entanto isso nunca aconteceu. Finn nunca pedira desculpas a mim, e nem eu a ele.

_We'd remember tonight for the rest of our lives._

Abri os olhos. Não me recordava quando é que os cerrara, talvez durante as primeiras estrofes. O palco estava resplandecente sob as luzes intensas dos holofotes direcionados. Eu estava com a impressão de que me incendiaria a qualquer momento. Meus músculos pegavam fogo como quando nos movimentamos por um curto período de tempo, mas a toda velocidade: no aquecimento do teatro chamávamos isso de 'panela de pressão'. Eu me sentia prestes a explodir como nas atividades de preparação corporal. Foquei-me nos três: não pareciam muito expressivos, à exceção de suas bocas entreabertas e os olhos vidrados em mim com atenção. Artie virou-se para Mercedes, buscando apoio. Fiquei curiosa, pois parecia que ele estava louco para confidenciar algo com ela. As cabeças dos três se juntaram por alguns segundos, enquanto eu tentava dissipar toda a energia acumulada, e então Artie disse: "Seu egotismo é o talento mais surpreendente que já ouvi". Sorri, sem me conter. Olhei para Mercedes e Tina, a fim de ter a aprovação delas também. "I-isso foi re-realmente m-muito bom, R-rachel!", Tina exclamou.

"Bem-vinda ao clube, branquela", Mercedes pontuou com um sorriso.

Sorri de volta a ela com meu coração martelando forte contra minhas costelas por conta da excitação que assaltou meu corpo novamente.

* * *

**Parte II – Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran)**

"Preciso ir ao shopping com Santana e Brittany. Quer vir junto?".

Quinn era tão rápida quanto os integrantes do time de futebol, o que tornava a missão de me afastar dela altamente impossível. Além do mais, ela estava me perseguindo de tal maneira que nada a afugentaria de perto de mim, nem mesmo meu suor. Continuei a apertar o passo, mesmo sabendo que ela apertaria o dela também. "Tenho lição de casa. Muita", eu disse. Shopping com as três juntas era um inferno: elas me ignoravam a quase todo instante, além de só debaterem sobre quem deveria passar por cirurgias estéticas e sobre quem era ou não bonito(a) no McKinley. Era insuportável. E, de certo modo, eu não precisava nem mentir, já que acumulara boa parte da matéria de Espanhol e de Cálculo. Se ao menos Quinn se oferecesse para me ajudar, talvez eu pudesse concordar mais vezes de acompanha-la naqueles programas femininos maçantes.

Mesmo de relance, pude averiguá-la rolar os olhos, irritada. "Você parece um velho", ela observou. "Vou com você, mas só com você, outro dia, ok? Prometo", eu tentei compensá-la, ainda que soubesse ser incorreto. Era como oferecer um sorvete a uma criança que acabou de fazer birra. Porém, não queria que ela ficasse chateada, ou mais irritada ainda. Eu tinha consciência das coisas que ela contava às suas amigas Cheerios e não queria que ela conquistasse mais um motivo para se ater ao assunto 'Finn e Quinn'. Era um slogan tão ruim que parecia título de livro infantil. "Você vive prometendo coisas idiotas", ela me respondeu. "Por exemplo, você não jantou na minha casa no sábado. Disse que o faria, mas o que foi mesmo que aconteceu? Seu cachorro morreu?", seu tom sugeria muito sarcasmo, e eu não sabia se gostava daquilo. Quinn estava sempre debochando de todos, inclusive de mim – por mais que fôssemos consideramos um casal. Casais não agem assim, agem? Quer dizer, eu não caçoava dela, ou dizia-lhe ofensas ácidas. "Era aniversário de morte do meu pai", falei baixo. Não gostava de tocar neste assunto com ninguém, porque as reações eram diversas: a) as pessoas ficavam sem jeito, b) duvidavam da minha confirmação, c) ignoravam a palavra 'morte' e d) ficavam prestes a chorar e repetiam com culpa 'eu sinto muito'. Não que alguma delas abrandasse o vazio constante no meu peito. Eu evitava compartilhar publicamente essa notícia, também porque as vidas alheias não paravam por conta disso. Ninguém realmente se importava com a minha perda, então eu achava melhor guardá-la somente para mim. "Eu e minha mãe fazemos meio que... Tipo um ritual caseiro", continuei. Não que ela se importasse, de qualquer maneira. Eu sabia que nem mesmo Quinn, a garota com quem eu namorava, queria saber do que acontecia no aniversário de morte do meu pai. Porque ela tinha pai e nunca entenderia a falta que o meu fazia.

"Vocês sacrificam esquilos?", ela riu. Neguei com a cabeça. Não queria mais falar sobre aquilo. Manter uma conversa neutra com Quinn já era árduo, imagine dialogar sobre a intimidade familiar. Tudo o que ela sabia fazer era comentar sarcasticamente. Deixei que o silêncio se prolongasse, para que isso surtisse algum efeito nela: talvez ela me deixasse correr na pista, sozinho; não era acostumado a ter dupla nesse tipo de coisa; gostava de correr livre, sem nenhuma conversação me prendendo. "A gente se vê depois", ela disse e sem nenhum tipo de contato afetuoso saiu correndo ainda mais rápido à minha frente.

Era claro que nos veríamos; eu teria de fingir que era o namorado-cachorrinho dela durante os intervalos e o almoço. Quinn e Finn. Finn e Quinn. Se ao menos algum de nós estivesse morrendo de câncer...

* * *

"Por que não?", Puck quis saber. "A pergunta correta seria 'por que sim?'. Não há nada que me estimule a ir ao shopping com elas", falei duramente, enquanto ele calçava os tênis, e eu tentava fechar meu armário sempre emperrado. "Vamos ver. Haverá três garotas na sua companhia. Isso não é o suficiente?", ele me lançou um olhar muito parecido com o de Quinn, sempre que ela repreendia com desdenho. "Acredite, três delas é três vezes o inferno", pontuei, finalmente trancando meu armário. O banheiro estava balhurento como sempre depois dos treinos, mas pelo menos ali nos bancos dava para conversar quase que sem falar alto, o que era ótimo – não queria que ninguém, além de Puck, soubesse que eu deixaria minha namorada sair com as amigas. De acordo com o manual completamente pirado de Puck, conceder esse voto de confiança à Quinn era perder território. A meu ver, entretanto, eu não era dono de Quinn, portanto era incabível a ideia de que ela deveria pedir permissão para ir até a esquina, ou que por estar saindo sem mim por perto eu estaria dando a ela a chance de me provar alguma infidelidade. Puck deu de ombros, mas eu sabia que por dentro estava me zombando. Não que me incomodasse; eu não era de me importar com muita coisa. "Preciso ir, talvez eu passe mais tarde no Freeze", eu disse. Puck acenou com a cabeça, sem erguer os olhos do celular, para demonstrar que me ouvira.

Apanhei minha mochila recheada de deveres e de livros ainda não lidos e parti para o corredor. Ainda estava abafado ali fora, mas não tanto quanto no banheiro. Caminhei até o final do corredor e desci as escadas. Parei nos quadros de aviso para averiguar se havia alguma coisa útil ou interessante – nada; ultimamente, nada chamava a minha atenção, de todo modo. Desci mais um lance e olhei a gôndola onde ficavam alguns panfletos culturais e os exemplares avulsos do jornal da escola. Embora nada daquilo me interessava, fui até eles e passei os olhos em cada um dos títulos. Filmes franceses. Filmes locais. Filmes independentes. Filmes estudantis. Feiras de doação. Feiras de livros. Palestras sobre Sociologia. Palestras sobre Conhecimento e Filosofia. Suspirei. Então ouvi um ruído em algum lugar. Alguém falando num microfone. _Não._ Alguém _cantando_ num microfone.

Franzi a testa e apurei os ouvidos. Estava um pouco baixo e distante, mas com certeza quem cantava estava fazendo isso direito. Ali no térreo havia o auditório também, mas do lado oposto ao que eu me encontrava. Movido pela curiosidade, deixei os panfletos para trás, caminhando apressado para a porta entreaberta do auditório. Finquei meus pés bem diante da porta, indeciso sobre abri-la ou não. E se eu a abrisse e atrapalhasse quem quer que estivesse cantando? Eu apenas seria um intrometido idiota que seria expulso dali aos berros raivosos. Mas eu precisava saber quem é que estava cantando! Era uma música que nunca tinha ouvido antes, cuja melodia me fazia perguntar o que haveria de mais agradável que aquilo. E a voz? Ah, a voz da menina! Era tão profunda e tão encantadora. Parecia acompanhar perfeitamente o ritmo da canção e parecia ter nascido para cantá-la. Quem poderia ser? Eu não sabia de ninguém que teria a coragem de ocupar o auditório apenas para cantar. Forcei a porta para o lado, fazendo-a produzir um ruído seco, e meti a cabeça para dentro. Quando fiz isso, tive certeza de duas coisas: a) eu estava tendo alucinações e b) era a alucinação mais real e perfeita que já tivera.

Pisquei. Pisquei com força, porque achei que meus olhos estivessem me enganando. Já acontecera. Eu já olhara para alguém e achara que fosse algum conhecido, e no fim não era.

Rachel Berry estava cantando. Cantando _muito bem_. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e sua voz saía como uma brisa morna e aconchegante de verão. Movi meus olhos por alguns segundos para detectar quem estava acompanhando-a também. Três pessoas estavam acomodadas na mesa defronte ao palco, tão atentos quanto eu. A garota gaga, a garota negra e o garoto cadeirante. Um trio realmente bizarro de se analisar de longe. Talvez, de perto também. No entanto, Rachel não parecia se intimidar por isso, nem por nada. Estava dando o máximo de si, de seu talento, de sua respiração, de sua expressão. Estudei sua feição serena, mas intensa. Ela parecia sentir o que estava cantando, parecia ter mergulhado na música. Meu estômago se contraiu de um modo totalmente inédito: uma queimação agradável começou ali e subiu gradativamente para meu peito e depois para meu rosto. Eu estava queimando por dentro, um fogo bom. Sorri para mim mesmo, ainda tendo meus olhos focados em Rachel. A agitação cresceu dentro de mim tal qual a queimação o fizera. Cada célula minha parecia gritar de excitação, de alegria, de afeto, queria extravasar o sentimento que estava sentindo naquele momento. Quando sua última nota se esvaiu de sua boca e enfim cessou de se propagar pelo auditório, quase denunciei minha presença ali ao fazer menção de bater palmas – por sorte, meu cérebro brecou a ação mais rapidamente.

Os três da mesa se reuniram brevemente, aquiescendo e sussurrando. Não consegui escutar o que disseram, pois não usaram o microfone, além de estarem muito longe da entrada, mas quando vi Rachel sorrindo tão orgulhosa de si, soube que algo acontecera. Talvez tivesse conquistado a aprovação dos três para algum projeto extracurricular. Rachel desceu do palco, mas não me notou. Parecia estar extasiada, porque seu sorriso não conseguia se desfazer nem que tentasse. Os quatro conversaram brevemente e, balançando a cabeça positivamente, ela então começou a se dirigir para a entrada, onde eu continuava parado, observando-a.

Assim que me percebeu, a apenas uns cinco metros de mim, parou na mesma hora. Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu, e ela piscou. Seu sorriso ainda decorava seu rosto, mas começou a esmorecer depois do nosso contato visual. "Desculpa, eu não pretendia...", falei, desconcertado e sem jeito. Rachel não pronunciou nada por uns dois segundos. "Você deveria ter se sentado em alguma cadeira. Daqui não dá para ouvir muito bem", ela me disse. Sua atitude era um pouco defensiva, no entanto, ficava evidente que estava segura do que me falava. "Não, você foi realmente... Muito incrível", tentei escolher com o máximo de cuidado as minhas palavras, sem deixar que elas denunciassem o quanto eu ainda estava acometido por sua apresentação. "Você sempre cantou assim?", perguntei, antes que ela pudesse me interferir e dizer que precisava ir embora. Rachel tinha assumido uma postura um tanto quanto esquiva de mim nos nossos encontros casuais, e eu não sabia o porquê daquilo. Esperava, um dia, colher informações sobre isso. "Mais ou menos desde os meus dois anos", Rachel me respondeu sem transparecer arrogância. Quando alguém elogiava as performances de Quinn quanto à sua habilidade na ginástica, ela era arrogante demais para alguém de somente 15 anos. Era legal constatar que, apesar de tudo, Rachel mantinha-se equilibrada. "Você é realmente muito boa", elogiei, sem saber se deveria ou não sorrir. Eu estava meio envergonhado por algum motivo, e meu sorriso parecia não querer ajudar na situação. Se eu sorrisse, talvez a onda de tensão entre nós se desformasse. Felizmente, ela sorriu primeiro, parecendo diminuída diante o meu elogio. "Obrigada". Seus olhos focavam o chão, e seu rosto parecia desconfortável.

"Queria ser bom em alguma coisa como você. Alguma coisa que valesse a pena", comentei, tentando prolongar a conversa. Isso fez com que ela erguesse seu olhar e me fitasse com confusão e surpresa. "Mas você é atuante no campo", ela disse. "Não é nada especial. Não como você e a música. Como você se sente quando... Você sabe, está lá em cima?", apontei para o palco, timidamente, mas sem deixar que minha curiosidade morresse. "Sabe quando você experimenta uma comida ótima pela primeira vez?", ela perguntou. Assenti. "Assim que me sinto", Rachel afirmou. "Mas as luzes, como não te incomodam?", quis saber. Os holofotes pareciam tão fortes e tão intimidantes... Quem é que seria capaz de suportar aquilo por mais de um minuto? "Gosto delas", ela disse, dando de ombros. "No campo também tem muitas luzes", ela comentou. "É, mas não gosto delas", respondi. Isso produz uma reação diferente da que previra em Rachel – ela começa a rir. Olho-a com ainda mais curiosidade, inspecionando seu rosto sem maquiagem e seus cabelos escuros. "O que foi?", questionei, ansioso. "Você", ela me confidenciou. "Você é a estrela do time e não gosta de atenção. Isso é muito contraditório. Não achei que você fosse se tornar desse jeito".

Então ela achava que eu fosse me tornar um jogador arrogante, cujo único orgulho era vestir o uniforme e quebrar as costelas dos oponentes? Interessante. Eu também não achava que Rachel fosse se tornar uma cantora. Lembro-me que, aos cinco anos, ela me dissera que gostaria de cantar, mas ela era apenas uma criança. Nós dois éramos. E ser jogador de futebol profissional já não estava mais nos meus planos – se é que algum dia esteve, além daquela atividade estúpida há 10 anos. Não consegui dizer nada. Meus pensamentos estavam nublados, incertos, incoerentes. "Bem", Rachel disse, enfim. O silêncio a incomodava também. "Acho que devo ir". Assenti, mas não desbloqueei a porta. Ela veio em minha direção, esperando que eu liberasse a passagem, mas havia alguma coisa faltando. Havia uma coisa estranha. Aquela tensão nela parecia estar comandando meus sentidos. Subitamente, movi-me para trás, para o corredor, e ela passou. Acenou com a cabeça, um aceno de despedida precário e sem ânimo; sem pensar, movido pela minha ansiedade, dei um passo à frente, em sua direção, e fechei meus dedos no pulso dela, sem pressionar sua pele. O toque fez com que, imediatamente, ela estancasse, como se eu a tivesse machucado. "Rachel", eu disse. Ela girou o corpo para mim com os olhos nos meus dedos. Eu deveria largá-la, desfazer o contato, mas parecia impossível. Ela então desvencilhou sorrateiramente seu pulso da minha mão, e fez com que seus olhos encarassem os meus. Parecia desafiadora, mas extremamente confusa. "O que foi, Finn?", ela me perguntou com a voz suave. A mesma voz que eu ouvira cantar. "Por que você mudou?", sem desviar meus olhos do dela, a pergunta que rondava a minha cabeça há pelo menos dois anos finalmente foi libertada. Seria o fim das minhas dúvidas? "Mudanças indicam crescimento", ela afirmou, parecendo uma especialista da medicina falando. "Eu cresci. Todos crescem. Alguns mais do que outros, claro", ela assinalou. Eu sabia que ela não estava tentando fazer graça quanto à minha altura, ou algo assim. E ela sabia que por 'mudança' eu não me referia ao seu físico. Neguei com a cabeça.

"Não. Tipo, você parou de aparecer nos jogos. E agora você me trata igual a todo mundo, talvez até mesmo com menos atenção. Você não era assim", falei. Isso foi o suficiente para que, de repente, ela quisesse se afastar ainda mais de mim. Rachel deslizou suas sapatilhas douradas pelo chão e deu um passo para longe. Ela olhou para o chão, parecendo transparecer certa incomodação. "Você está com a Quinn, não mudou em nada. Você sempre gostou dela", Rachel disse. Não entendia como, de uma hora para outra, a conversa tinha parado na Quinn. O que a Quinn tinha a ver comigo e com Rachel? "Mas o qu...", comecei a inquiri-la, no entanto ela foi mais rápida: "Agora preciso mesmo ir. Até mais".

Acompanhei-a desaparecer pela porta da entrada do colégio, e então franzi a testa. Nada fazia sentido. Rachel parecia, se possível, ainda mais incompreensível do que antes do meu questionamento.

* * *

**Oi, cherries!**  
**Sim, estou acordada a essa hora, porque estava acompanhando o show ~maravilhoso~ do Bruce Springsteen *-* Gente, que velhinho mais bem disposto! :O **  
**Mas sobre a fanfic: é, o capítulo ficou gigante, me perdoem! Fui escrevendo e escrevendo e só reparei que estava extenso muito depois! É que, bah, esse capítulo ficou tão amorzinho! *-* E pra quem estava requisitando a Mercedes e a Tina, olha elas aí! *-* Sim, elas aparecerão bastante de agora em diante, assim como o Artie! E, gente, muito amor esse encontro de Finchel, hein? Quase suspirei quando escrevi a cena, awn! O Finn tá começando a perceber que está se apaixonando pela Rachel, awn! *-***  
**Comentários são muito bem-vindos! Recomendem a fanfic por amigos (: Beijos, amores!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Parte I – You're Going Down (Sick Puppies)**

Eu nunca me sentira muito incomodada pelos meus colegas estarem sempre me colocando como uns dos tópicos imprescindíveis de suas fofocas amorais ou simplesmente sensacionalistas. Mas depois que completara uns 12, ou 13 anos, os comentários e as risadinhas começaram a surtir seus efeitos. Talvez por conta dos hormônios, ou talvez porque começara a me olhar ao espelho e me enxergava completamente diferente das outras meninas. Meu estômago sempre afundava quando eu olhava para Quinn, especialmente. Todos gostavam dela – mesmo as pessoas que tinham inveja dela; Quinn era a menina que a maioria dos garotos queria ter para si (por uma noite, ou para todo o sempre) e que a maioria das meninas queria copiar. Copiavam o jeito que ela ria para os garotos, seus gestos, seus tênis, a sua influência. E então essas mesmas aspirantes a Quinn Fabray começaram a olhar para seu namorado Finn; isso ocasionou muita inveja verdadeira e aberta, mas Quinn tinha a habilidade de repelir com muita facilidade. E cheguei a pensar diversas vezes que esse era o motivo pelo qual ela me ignorava na maior parte do tempo quando estávamos no McKinley.

Inconscientemente, Quinn deveria saber que eu também tinha certa inveja dela. Que, de certo modo, eu também aspirava ser como ela – ter seu corpo esguio, seu rosto de boneca, seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. E, acima de tudo – o que mais me doía –, era saber que ela tinha Finn nas mãos. Não demorara muito para que ambos declarassem que estavam juntos. Acontecera algumas semanas após um dos nossos últimos encontros no Freeze – e também uma das últimas vezes que eu obrigara Kurt a me acompanhar aos jogos de futebol; eu mesma abandonara a prática por vontade própria. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que a falha fora minha: eu deveria ter feito algo, dito algo, transparecido algo. Qualquer coisa. Corrido atrás dele mais um pouco, mesmo que isso me fizesse parecer uma tiete estúpida.

Mas então esse tipo de coisa me fez perceber que eu estava fazendo tudo errado. Que correr atrás dele era ridículo, que apenas deixava evidente o quanto eu gostava dele – e as coisas entre nós não deveriam decorrer desse jeito. E mais: fazia com que todas as outras pessoas percebessem o meu objetivo. E isso eu não poderia permitir que acontecesse: que mais rumores sobre mim se espalhassem pela escola. Eu sabia que para que Finn tivesse ciência de meus sentimentos era apenas uma conversinha breve com alguém chamado Quinn, ou Santana, ou Brittany. Aonde quer que eu fosse me sentia ameaçada e acuada diante das possibilidades. Então, desacelerei todas as investidas; fiquei distante dele e de tudo que o cercava. Se nos encontrássemos, eu era sucinta e domesticava ao máximo a minha ansiedade. Talvez fosse a isso que ele se referira quando me perguntou sobre a minha mudança. Se antes eu era exagerada e extrovertida, agora eu era introvertida e silenciosa. E assim eu fui me fechando, criando uma espécie de murro de contenção para meus sentimentos – até que eles ficaram presos numa espécie de bolha, de onde não seriam capazes de se libertarem sozinhos. Ficaram tão sufocados quanto eu me sentia.

E tudo piorava quando me deixava abater pelos comentários alheios. É claro que sendo judia, filha de pais gays e amiga de pessoas julgadas como excluídas e impopulares – em especial depois que comecei a andar com Mercedes, Tina e Artie, por conta do clube de música – eu já sabia que as ofensas seriam constantes. Porém, nada disso me deixava realmente abalada. Não quando não estavam realmente atacando a pequena parte de mim que se importava com o que quer que estivessem dizendo – e essa pequena parte era sempre ligada ao fato dos garotos (e por vezes garotas) me evitarem. E, no fundo, eu tinha ciência de que isso não decorria do fato de eu ser 'insuportável', mas sim, de eu não ter a beleza considerada ideal para aquela gente.

Eu via o modo como havia uma enorme divergência perante a este tipo de coisa. As meninas mais bonitas eram sempre requisitadas para tudo – Quinn estava sempre ocupada frequentando festas, casas de pessoas que mal conhecia, conversando com pessoas tão bonitas quanto ela mesma. As meninas que nunca chamavam a atenção de ninguém eram ignoradas em tudo – em trabalhos escolares, em formações de times para a Educação Física, em convites para sair. Você até mesmo poderia se vestir bem, mas isso nunca seria o suficiente – você sempre estaria de fora, como se estivesse na chuva olhando através de uma janela uma grande diversão acontecendo e nunca ser capaz de se unir a ela. E eu me sentia tão mal por ser rejeitada quanto uma menina de 13 anos se sentia. No entanto, cresci tentando ignorar isso. Eu tinha Kurt ao meu lado. Ele, como eu, sofria o mesmo – não pelo seu físico, mas por sua sexualidade. Não que eu me importasse com isso: Kurt sempre seria meu melhor amigo, quaisquer diferenças nele estavam acima de qualquer tipo de preconceito de minha parte. Além do mais, se eu o julgasse isso seria considerado uma grande hipocrisia: eu mesma sofria preconceitos e sabia o quanto isso me afetava. E eu sabia que Kurt sofria tanto quanto eu, talvez mais. Ao menos, nunca tinham me jogado dentro de uma lixeira, nem derrubado meus materiais no meio do corredor. O bullying que era produzido em cima de mim era muito mais silencioso daquele que era produzido em Kurt. Era igualmente intimidador, de qualquer maneira.

Fazer parte daquele mundo excluído, ainda assim, não era ruim. E daí que eu não era convidada para festas? Meus pais nunca concederiam a permissão de eu consumir álcool e de, talvez, ser submetida a grandes episódios de humilhação. Eu ainda preferia me reunir com Kurt para assistirmos a musicais antigos ou a filmes cujos nossos colegas nunca teriam paciência. E sempre teríamos o Freeze para frequentar, de vez em quando.

Já tinham se passado quatro dias desde que eu tinha sido efetivada no clube de música, e eu já tinha tratado de apresentar Kurt aos outros, para que ele entendesse que Mercedes, Tina e Artie levavam a música tão seriamente quanto eu. E isso tinha até mesmo o animado. No dia anterior, na sexta-feira, Kurt tinha pedido para assistir ao nosso 'ensaio' por espontânea vontade. Nossos ensaios, na verdade, não eram nada mais do que Tina desenhando em seus braços dragões e fênix, Artie dedilhando sua guitarra e eu e Mercedes discutindo levemente acerca das canções; ela sempre queria R&B, ou Soul, enquanto eu não abria mão das músicas da Broadway. Por sorte, quando Kurt foi analisar o nosso trabalho, eu e ela tínhamos chegado a um consenso simples: revezaríamos os gostos musicais, de modo que ninguém se sentisse desfavorecido. Quando bateu 16h30, Kurt não conseguiu se conter: "Vocês parecem horríveis juntos, mas com um pouco mais de prática, talvez dê certo". Não fiquei chateada, porque eu compartilhava do mesmo pensamento que ele. Com certeza, nós quarto éramos terríveis juntos. Estava na cara que nenhum deles sabia o que fazia, muito menos tinha experiência com canto, pois não sabiam controlar suas respirações nem suas cordas vocais. Eram desafinados e descompassados por extremo, além do mais. Tina mal abria a boca para cantar, parecia ter um medo surreal. Artie, apesar de ter confiança, perdia o ritmo facilmente. Mercedes era a única razoavelmente boa. Sua voz era ampla e limpa, no entanto abusava demais das notas dobradas, o que deixava a canção muito desajeitada.

Felizmente, tinha convencido a todos de irmos ao Freeze naquela noite. Poderíamos conversar sobre outros assuntos que não música. Não que eu dispensasse a música de uma conversa, porém como eu era a maior entendedora do tópico, depois de um tempo, ficava muito chato. "Ah, não", Kurt gemeu de repente, ao meu lado. Olhei para ele e depois para a porta. Ele sempre fazia coisas assim quando via alguém que não gostava – o que acabava sendo algum popular. "A Miss Perfeição acabou de chegar", ele comentou. Quinn trajava uma saia muito curta rosa-bebê de babados e uma blusa de alcinha branca de paetês iridescentes. Seu cabelo, que costumeiramente vivia preso, agora estava solto em delicados cachos que reluziam de tão brilhantes. Eu evitava estar no mesmo espaço público que Quinn, ainda mais quando Finn a estava acompanhando. "Finja que não a viu, senão ela vem pra cá!", acabei dizendo. Mercedes cutucou a minha mão. "Lembro-me de vocês juntos. O que aconteceu?", ela quis saber. Conhecia aquele pessoal há muito pouco tempo, porém não me importava de falar sobre Quinn. Era o assunto que eu e Kurt mais discutíamos – mais por necessidade do que por fofoca. "Ela cresceu rápido demais, eu acho", dei de ombros. "Cresceu e se tornou uma...", dei uma cotovelada em Kurt antes que ele tivesse chance de terminar a sentença. Mercedes soltou uma risadinha compreendendo o sentido da frase dele. "Então vo-vocês n-não são ma-mais amigos?", Tina perguntou. Ficava surpresa por ela se desprender um pouco de sua timidez. "Quem vai saber?", Kurt disse, meio rabugento. "Eles precisam mesmo ficar desse jeito na frente de todo mundo? É tanta falta de educação, sinceramente", Mercedes criticou, observando Finn e Quinn num canto se beijando como se não houvesse amanhã. Desviei o olhar rapidamente deles, porque sempre que os via daquele modo tão íntimo parecia que estava prestes a vomitar. Eu também não entendia por que era tão importante ficar aos beijos na frente do Freeze inteiro, como se assim eles estivesse provando para todos que eram felizes juntos.

"Eles só estão se beijando", Artie comentou. "Parece que estão se engolindo", Kurt disse. Voltei a observá-los com discrição: eles ainda não tinham cessado o beijo, que se tornava a cada segundo mais urgente. Olhei para meu prato, percebendo que apenas Kurt partilhava do meu enojo. "Se ela vier para cá com ele, juro que vou embora", ele sussurrou. "Se ela fizer isso só vai ser para esfregar na nossa cara que está acompanhada", eu disse. E Quinn realmente tinha essa tendência: exibia Finn como se fosse um prêmio. Eu achava sua atitude repulsiva, não sabia como Finn aceitava aquilo. Não deu outra: minutos depois, Quinn e Finn se desenroscaram, e ela agarrou a mão dele e o arrastou até nós. Instantaneamente, senti meu rosto pegando fogo. Pensei em dizer que precisava ir ao banheiro, mas já era tarde demais. "Hey, gente!", Quinn disse, sorrindo tão efusiva quanto o gato Cheshire. Eu queria evitar olhar para Finn, para que ele não dissesse nada que me comprometesse, mas meu esforço foi em vão. Mesmo que eu tivesse de erguer bastante meu queixo, meus olhos se encontraram com os dele por um segundo. Abaixei-os imediatamente, focando-os em Quinn. Seus olhos frios me analisaram de um modo que não gostei. Depois examinaram Mercedes, Tina e Artie com sarcasmo. "Parece que vocês sempre estão por baixo", ela disse, olhando para mim e para Kurt, deixando claro que se referia aos meus novos amigos. Fechei a cara, desaprovando-a. "Como se o topo te salvasse de alguma coisa", Mercedes falou com segurança. Isso! Alguém com coragem o suficiente para retrucar! "Como se você entendesse alguma coisa disso", Quinn replicou friamente. Nisto, Finn tossiu baixo como que tentando apartar a discussão. Percebi que seus olhos focavam em mim em intervalos alternados. "Por que não vamos pegar nossas bebidas?", ele perguntou a Quinn. "Pegue-as você, vou ficar aqui mais um pouco", ela respondeu, empurrando-o em direção à fila que se formava em frente ao balcão de pedidos.

Balancei a cabeça, incrédula. Ele tinha ido para a fila sem objeção alguma! Por que Finn agia como se fosse o cachorrinho obediente dela? Por que permitia ser manipulado a todo instante? Isso me deixava com tanta raiva! "O que foi, Rachel?", Quinn quis saber. "Nada", eu disse, assustada. Não sabia que ela estava me olhando. Certamente tinha visto meu gesto incrédulo. Ela apertou os olhos para mim, desconfiada. "Você mente muito mal", Quinn me disse. "Garota, não dá para perceber que está nos atrapalhando? Não a convidamos para ficar", Mercedes falou. Artie olhou incerto para Quinn, temeroso. Tina, como sempre, mantinha os olhos nas mãos. "Não acho que dirigi a palavra a você, gorda. Meu assunto é com a Rachel", Quinn falou para Mercedes. "Hey, não precisa falar assim!", imediatamente a ataquei, irritada. Quem Quinn achava que era?! Podia ser a Rainha da Inglaterra dentro do McKinley, mas fora dele não passava de uma qualquer, exatamente como todo mundo! Como se já não bastava ser ridícula ao tratar Finn como um capacho, agora estava tentando provar que poderia exercer sua tirania em cima dos meus novos amigos! Eu queria empurrar suas mãos da mesa, para que entendesse que ninguém estava satisfeito com sua presença ali! "Você continua uma criança, Rachel. Acho que nunca vai crescer", Quinn utilizou outra abordagem. Se não poderia humilhar meus amigos, iria me humilhar – o que era habitual. "Bem, se isso significar não ser uma arrogante infeliz acho que posso conviver com isso", respondi sem editar as palavras na minha cabeça. Eu estava com tanta raiva que não conseguia pensar direito. Ou talvez estivesse pensando demais. Mercedes olhou para mim completamente em deleite. Quinn parecia que estava prestes a me arrancar da cadeira e me jogar no chão; não duvidava que conseguisse, apesar de sua dieta de shakes impalatáveis.

Enquanto eu e Quinn trocávamos olhares fulminantes, Finn retornou com as bebidas. "Quinn?", ele chamou. "Acho que vi uma mesa vaga lá atrás", ele disse. Quinn olhou para Finn como se não se importasse nem um pouco por ele ter retornado. Então seus olhos recaíram em mim mais uma vez. E essa foi a pior parte. "Você sempre vai ser uma criança, Rachel, porque é tão invejosa que simplesmente não se aguenta. Se ao menos tivesse algum tipo de atributo que conseguisse chamar a atenção das pessoas, mas nem isso você tem. Ninguém se importa de verdade com você", Quinn fez questão de frisar bem na frente de todo mundo com sua voz clara e assassina. Sentia meu rosto muito quente, de repente. Minha mente estava vazia, inexplicavelmente. "Esses daí também não se importam", ela indicou Mercedes, Artie e Tina. "E você só continua amigo dela, porque sabe que não tem mais ninguém", Quinn disse para Kurt com rispidez. Kurt ergueu as sobrancelhas numa atitude tão calma que fiquei com vontade de lhe desferir um tapa. Alô, Quinn estava sendo uma vaca conosco, por que ele não retrucava algo, já que a minha capacidade de fazer tal coisa parecia um pouco debilitada? E POR QUE ELA PRECISAVA AGIR ASSIM JUSTO NA FRENTE DE FINN? Mas é claro que essa era uma pergunta ridícula de minha parte: Quinn planejava essas discussões na frente dele para, justamente, me deixar a ponto de sair correndo de vergonha. E faltava muito pouco para eu realmente fazer isso: se sair correndo dali fizesse com que ela desaparecesse da minha frente, não me importaria com o que quer que as outras pessoas pudessem pensar.

"Se o show acabou, faça o favor de procurar a sua turma de cobrinhas, ok?", Kurt se manifestou com os braços cruzados, sério e muito tranquilo para alguém que acabara de ser alvo de uma humilhação. Tudo bem, era óbvio que o alvo principal era eu, mas Quinn não seria capaz de não atingir quem também estava ao meu redor. "Venha", Finn disse, parecendo carregar um tom totalmente diferente do de sempre. Não estava sereno, ou até mesmo um pouco sem graça, mas severo e urgente. Quinn olhou para ele. Eu também, mesmo que estivesse morrendo de vergonha. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de um modo diferente também – havia uma nuance que nunca tinha visto aqui; algo parecido com desgosto, talvez, mas não poderia afirmar nada. "Vamos embora", Finn afirmou, agarrando o braço dela com propriedade, como se estivesse lidando com uma criança muito teimosa. "Eu não vou a lugar nenhum!", Quinn disse. "Vai, sim. Venha, vamos", ele puxou-a mais um pouco, e ela enfim cedeu. Antes de nos virar as costas, Quinn lançou um olhar mortífero a mim. Abaixei meus olhos, sentindo um calor atrás dos olhos e na garganta. Eu não queria chorar, mas a onda que iria me atingir estava incontrolável. "Eu... Vou ao banheiro", eu comuniquei. Eu sabia que Kurt entenderia o porquê da minha ida, mas não estava a fim de pensar naquilo àquela nora. Procurei não denunciar meus olhos úmidos durante o percurso até o banheiro – que, graças a Deus, não estava lotado por conta do pouco movimento devido à chuva que caía naquela noite. Tranquei a porta e sufoquei o choro nas mãos. Não conseguia ser capaz de fazer outra coisa – tudo o que estava na minha mente era as palavras de Quinn e o fato de que ela as tinha pronunciado bem em frente às pessoas com quem eu mais me importava, fora do ambiente caseiro. Aquilo doía de tal maneira que, se não estivesse acompanhada, certamente ficaria bem mais tempo naquela cabine. Finn, naquele momento, poderia estar concordando com as afirmações de Quinn, ou então rindo de mim, da minha cara, do meu rosto tão vermelho. Mas ele tinha parecido tão descontente, depois. Como se estivesse com raiva de Quinn. Mas não podia ser possível. Podia?

* * *

**Parte II – Say You Like Me (We The Kings) **

Como quase todo mundo, eu odiava segundas-feiras. Acho que porque os domingos são tão bons que nunca nos recuperamos a tempo para lidar com as segundas-feiras. Ou então, porque eu tinha de rever todos os professores e as líderes de torcida que ficavam se gabando por suas conquistas amorosas. Além do mais, eu sempre tinha de ficar andando com Quinn como se tivéssemos assinado algum contrato cuja primeira cláusula era bastante contundente quanto ao fato de termos sempre se propagandar o nosso namoro pelos corredores escolares. Eu odiava essa parte do namoro – não entendia por que não podíamos guardar o que sentíamos apenas para nós dois. Por que todas as outras Cheerios precisavam ficar sabendo de tudo que ocorria entre nós? Por que Quinn não era capaz de guardar para si nossos momentos? Isso me fazia ficar um pouco incomodado com ela. Não que eu fosse tímido a ponto de não ser capaz de levantar a mão durante uma aula, mas eu considerava que ser reservado era uma coisa boa. Não gostava quando ela parecia me agarrar no meio da escola para me beijar de uma maneira um tanto quanto animada demais. Parecia que ela somente queria provocar inveja nas outras pessoas. E eu não aprovava isso, soava tão idiota.

Além do mais, não havia nada de especial naquela segunda-feira. Pelo contrário. Queria evitar ao máximo a Quinn, pois ainda estava zangado com ela. Minha raiva não iria conseguir se abrandar enquanto eu ainda me recordava das palavras que doeram em mim também.

_Ninguém se importa de verdade com você_.

Parecia tão injusto. Porque Rachel estava cercada de gente. E se aquele pessoal que a ouvira cantar não se importava o suficiente com ela, Kurt certamente se importava. Era perceptível que ele realmente era amigo de Rachel, que não andava com ela apenas para não se sentir sozinho. Às vezes, ele era um pouco esquisito e antipático, mas era capaz de baixar a guarda e aceitar a amizade dela. Isso era ótimo. E, pelo visto, Rachel apreciava muito sua amizade. Quinn, por outro lado, dava a impressão de ser muito ingrata com os velhos amigos. Ela não tinha nem um pouco de consideração por nenhum deles. Se ainda gostava deles genuinamente era difícil de notar tamanho o rancor que ela dissociava. Quer dizer, se não fosse rancor, o que seria? Porque aquela atitude dela era inexplicável e irracional. Eu não concordava com muitas coisas que Puck fazia, mas eu não o tratava mal. Ele seria sempre meu amigo, apesar de tudo. Isentava-me de suas loucuras, não o estimulava a fazê-las, mas continuava seu amigo, porque crescêramos juntos. Era normal que não conseguíssemos nos desligar um do outro. E ele era necessário ao time de futebol também. Se eu me desentendesse com ele, o time sofreria consequências disso. Se eu era capaz disso, por que Quinn não? Repetidamente, ela dizia que Rachel era uma criança – e eu já tinha aprendido a conviver com essa sentença. Porém, por que então Quinn não ajudava Rachel a se integrar melhor no ambiente escolar? Ou a ajudava escolher roupas melhores, ou algo assim? Amigas não faziam isso pelas outras? O sentimento controverso que Quinn sentia por Rachel me era completamente incompreensível.

"Hey, Shark-Finn", Quinn se escorou no armário ao lado do meu. Lancei um olhar precário a ela, que dissesse que não era a melhor hora. "Consegui dois convites para o Pub 10, ali perto da rota. Por que ao invés de irmos ao Freeze, na sexta, não vamos ao pub?", ela ignorou meu olhar de advertência. "Eles não devem aceitar menores de 16 anos", falei. Eu tinha de encontrar uma desculpa plausível para repelir quaisquer convites dela. "Dã, é pra isso que eu tenho uma ID falsa", Quinn rolou os olhos. Olhei bem para ela; Quinn parecia orgulhosa do fato e completamente com amnésia do que tinha ocasionado em Rachel e seus amigos, no sábado. Meus olhos estavam penetrantes, agora. Quinn, a cada dia, parecia ainda mais repulsiva. Não parecia a mesma garota sobre a qual cogitei diversas vezes ser legal. Eu tinha sido tão imbecil por ter aceitado aquilo tudo, aquele fingimento. Eu não era feliz ao seu lado, por mais que tentasse. Seus beijos eram bons, gostava deles, mas não havia paixão nem em mim nem nela. Ela, igualmente, não estava apaixonada por mim. O que tínhamos não parecia ser mais do que um mero negócio. Parecia frio, acertado demais, desarmônico demais. Eu não sentia meu coração se revirar quando a via, não sentia vontade de estar ao seu lado o tempo todo, não sentia a necessidade de surpreendê-la com detalhes. Meus sentimentos por ela eram tão intensos quanto aos que sentia pelas segundas-feiras: ou seja, inexistentes.

"Você não está a fim?", ela me perguntou. "É claro que não estou", afirmei. "Sabe, mesmo depois desses meses, parece que você não me conhece o suficiente", falei irritado. "Quem se importa? Ninguém se conhece o suficiente nos relacionamentos. É por isso que sempre ocorrem traições. E é por isso que a minha mãe sempre acaba as noites com algumas doses de uísque", Quinn falou, dando de ombros. Comprimi os lábios. Isso estava aquém dos meus limites. Por um momento, achei que Quinn seria lúcida o bastante para corrigir esse defeito em nosso namoro, achei que diria que então nos sentaríamos e nos conheceríamos melhor. Mas que grande erro. Se ela não me conhecia o suficiente, eu a conhecia muito bem. Considerando o modo como tratava a todos, era claro que eu não seria a exceção. Ela não me escolhera como namorado porque achara que poderia aprender algo – escolhera-me porque sabia que eu seria o perfeito idiota para a situação. "Bem, _eu_ me importo", fiz questão de frisar. "Se me conhecesse, saberia que eu só apareço no Freeze porque você me pede. E eu nem gosto de álcool", continuei sem me arrepender por estar sendo um pouco mais sério que de costume. "Por que você tem que ser tão careta?", Quinn questionou, revirando os olhos de novo; parecia impaciente agora. "Porque eu sou assim, sinto muito se te decepcionei", respondi. "Meu Deus, você está parecendo um idiota falando", ela riu.

"Devo ser o tipo perfeito para você, não? Pelo que vi, eu sou somente uma espécie de fantoche seu. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Eu cansei disso. Cansei de você, das suas frases maldosas, do modo como trata todo mundo, da sua arrogância e do fato de nunca conseguir pedir desculpas", eu disse tudo isso muito rapidamente, mas tinha ciência de que ela acompanhara cada palavra pelo modo como sua expressão se modificou de irritadiça para incrédula. "Você nem ao menos pensou no que poderia causar nos seus amigos ao dizer tudo aquilo, naquele dia. Eles devem estar muito magoados, e você nem sequer disse uma palavra bonita para eles. Só consegue dizer o pior para todo mundo. Nem todo mundo teve o privilégio de ter nascido com os seus encantos, sabia?", disparei mais uma vez, não me importando se ela queria me interpelar. "E para falar a verdade, você é a pessoa que ninguém se importa muito. Todos acatam o que você diz, porque acham que não são tão especiais quanto você. Mas _você_ é que não é nada especial. Você é meio doentia, sinceramente. Se fosse você, procurava um analista", enfim parei e fechei meu armário com força. Não cogitei observar seu rosto; se a magoara eu pouco me importava. Ela não se importava com ninguém, então não merecia importância também.

Dei as costas para ela, e quando já tinha dado dois passos, Quinn exclamou: "Finn! Você está terminando comigo?", ela me seguiu e perguntou em um tom moderado. Certamente não queria que o resto do pessoal soubesse. "Não é evidente?", olhei-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Oh, esqueci. Nada é evidente para você, a menos que seja o seu veneno se espalhando por aí, não é mesmo?", perguntei. "Você não pode fazer isso! Eu é que termino com as pessoas!", Quinn disse, irritada. Somente irritada. Não parecia a ponto de chorar, ou arrependida por algo. "Sinto muito se essa situação é nova. Mas parece que sim, eu estou terminando com você", eu fiz questão de deixar claro. Quinn estancou, de repente. "Ótimo, até parece que você era útil de qualquer forma", ela disse com acidez. "Olhe eu me importando", dei de ombros, seguindo meus colegas pelo corredor. Ela ficou para trás, assim como o que quer que tenha acontecido entre nós.

* * *

Eu me sentia um pouco idiota por estar naquela situação, mas era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa. Eu poderia estar vendo Puck tirar meleca do nariz, ou enfiar algum impopular dentro de um armário. Andei um pouco mais, olhando para os lados. Era ridículo, era claro que ninguém ficava ali perto àquela hora. Todo mundo tinha mais pra fazer do que ficar numa sala cheia de instrumentos musicais. No entanto, averiguar me parecia necessário. Seria horrível se alguém me descobrisse. Por tanto já ter estado naquele corredor àquela hora, já tinha decorado os horários. Faltavam apenas quinze minutos para eles terminarem ali dentro. Hoje cantavam All About Us, uma canção que eu conhecia apenas porque Quinn deixava-a tocando enquanto eu estava em seu quarto. O ritmo do grupo parecia descompassado e as vozes não pareciam combinar por nem um segundo. A voz de Rachel sempre se sobressaía, o que acabava fazendo-a obrigar todos a pararem, e então dizia que eles deveriam "cantar com mais amor". Já tinha escutado Mercedes e ela discutindo algumas vezes, mas Artie e Tina nunca se pronunciavam de modo contundente.

Por sorte, até aquele dia, nunca tinham me descoberto – nem mesmo quando Kurt assistiu ao ensaio deles. Eu sempre me enfiava muito rapidamente no banheiro perto dali. Eu me apoiei na parede, escutando-os. A voz de Rachel era sempre a mas clara do grupo, mas a de Mercedes era sempre a mais forte. Ainda assim, havia descompasso. A voz de todos, exceto a de Rachel, em alguma hora, sempre entrava em desnível. Rachel cessava e pedia para que repetissem a canção. Eles cantaram a mesma música até o final do ensaio. Quando eu soube que era hora de correr até o banheiro, Rachel conversava algo sobre um tal de Peter com os outros. Tudo ficou silencioso depois de alguns segundos. Não haviam passos nem vozes ecoando pelo corredor. Caminhei até a entrada da sala destinada ao clube e espiei-a. Falta de sorte. Ela não estava sozinha.

Kurt, de imediato, me percebeu ali. Olhou-me como um cão de guarda farejando o ar. "Precisa de alguma coisa?", ele me perguntou, um pouco zombeteiro. Rachel olhou para ele do piano onde estava organizando algumas folhas de papel que eu cogitava serem partituras. Nunca tinha visto uma partitura de perto, então não saberia afirmar com certeza. "Claro que não, pode ir. Eu sei que Burt gosta de tê-lo para os preparativos do jantar", Rachel lhe respondeu, achando que Kurt estivesse falando com ela. "Não você", Kurt explicou. "_Ele_", ele me indicou com a cabeça, lançando-me um olhar nem um pouco amigável. O cabelo dela movimentou-se de acordo com o maneio de seu corpo. Ela pareceu ter sido atingida por uma surpresa descomunal quando me enxergou no patamar da porta. Em seguida, olhou de novo para Kurt. Parecia confusa e preocupada. "Bem, comportem-se, crianças", Kurt disse em um tom calmo. Não parecia contaminado por nenhum tipo de inflexão antipática. No entanto, lançou-me um olhar desafiador quando passou por mim, antes de ir embora. Rachel manteve-se quieta, continuou o seu trabalho com os papéis como se eu não estivesse presente. Isso me fez perder a coragem que tinha me levado até ali. Dei um passo adentro e observei melhor a sala. Desisti de esperar que ela se pronunciasse; tinha o desejo que ela me inquirisse o que eu estava fazendo ali, para que eu pudesse lhe explicar melhor a situação, mas Rachel parecia anormalmente silenciosa. "Oi. Eu ainda estou aqui", falei.

"Eu sei", ela me respondeu de imediato, mas sem se virar para mim. Por que ela não me verificava? Era um pouco incomodante ter de conversar com ela sem nunca ver seus olhos, ou sua expressão. "Então... Bem, eu gostaria de conversar com você", eu comecei, um pouco indeciso. Não sabia o que lhe dizer para fazê-la confiar em mim. "Já está conversando, Finn. Mas continue", ela respondeu num tom agradável. Sorri comigo mesmo. Quinn nunca seria capaz de ser rude e de ser agradável ao mesmo tempo. Ela era sempre rude. Aproximei-me um pouco mais dela, até parar a um passo do piano. Podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume e do seu xampu de frutas. Inclinei meu corpo para baixo, para que eu pudesse absorver um pouco mais das fragrâncias adocicadas. "Se vai dizer que cantei bem de novo, não é necessário", Rachel se adiantou, enquanto eu tinha ficado perdido em meio aos meus pensamentos desconexos. "Não precisa achar que é obrigado a isso", ela complementou. "Não me acho obrigado a fazer isso. Gosto de elogiá-la, porque...", franzi a testa para seu cabelo. Ele era tão brilhante e tão escuro. Por ela estar sentada no banquinho do piano e por eu estar em pé, observando-a de cima, podia enxergar seu couro cabeludo e alguns fiozinhos arrepiados perto de sua tiara. Pisquei, notando que tinha deixado a frase pela metade. Rapidamente, continuei: "Porque você faz um bom trabalho". Rachel se remexeu no banco, um pouco inquieta. "Agradeço pelo elogio, apesar de ele não explicar o porquê você está aqui. A menos que tudo isso seja somente uma conversa precedente ao seu verdadeiro objetivo", Rachel respondeu. "É, acho que é", concordei. Pela primeira vez, Rachel olhou para mim. "E então? Sobre o que é o seu verdadeiro objetivo?", ela quis saber, depois que o silêncio reinou sobre nós por alguns segundos.

"Sobre... Sobre aquilo que a Quinn falou. Aquilo sobre ninguém se importar com você", eu disse. Pude analisar o impacto que isso provocou nela. Sua expressão penetrante vacilou por um momento, até ela encontrar o equilíbrio de novo. Seus olhos se desviaram para os papéis mais uma vez, como se tivesse se lembrado que eles eram muito mais importante do que eu, do que eu estava tentando lhe dizer. "Não é verdade. Eu me importo com você", continuei, mesmo que ela não estivesse mais olhando para mim. Queria que ela estivesse, para que eu pudesse constatar a mudança em sua face, porém aferir minhas palavras era muito mais imprescindível. "E por que diz isso?", Rachel inquiriu num tom neutro. Por que eu dizia aquilo? Eu deveria criar uma lista naquele mesmo segundo, deveria. Talvez porque Quinn e eu não estávamos mais juntos. Porque eu nunca amara Quinn. Porque Quinn nunca fora mais do que irritante perto de nós, sempre impedindo que eu sequer dissesse oi à Rachel. Porque eu sabia o efeito que Quinn causava nela, de pura intimidação, mesmo que fossem mais ou menos amigas. Amigas não fazem isso com as outras. E porque... Bom, tinha aquela coisa que eu não sabia entender, de modo que não saberia explicar à Rachel. Era melhor deixar essa parte de lado, então. "Porque você é melhor do que acha que é", respondi, involuntariamente. Aquela era uma boa réplica, uma réplica verídica. "Você nunca vai valer muito para quem não vale nada", continuei, observando o comprimento de seu cabelo, que caía-lhe pelas costas até quase a bainha de sua blusa azul. Conforme Rachel se movia para acertar os materiais em cima do piano, seus cabelos se balançavam suavemente, brilhantes e como um véu negro.

"É uma coisa esquisita de se dizer sobre a sua namorada", Rachel constatou, ainda de costas para mim. Ocorreu-me que ela já sabia sobre meu rompimento com Quinn. Quer dizer, as fofocas se espalhavam muito rápidas por entre as paredes do McKinley. Certamente, Rachel teria escutado alguém comentar, ou alguém teria reportado essa notícia a ela como quem comenta sobre o bebê real. Mas se ela ainda não sabia, aquilo era estranho. Apenas me ocorria duas concepções em mente: a) ou ela desejava a confirmação pela minha boca, ou b) não se importava muito com as fofocas da escola, especialmente se eram sobre Quinn. E, Rachel Berry sendo Rachel Berry, eu apostava na segunda opção. Quinn nunca procuraria Rachel para lamentar sobre o nosso término, de modo que era provável que, se Rachel escutou sobre a fofoca, descartou-a no mesmo segundo. "Não estamos mais juntos. Eu e Quinn", falei. Uma onda de alívio disparou por dentro de mim e quase me fez querer cair no riso. Eu estava livre! Nada de passeios no shopping, nada de esperar suas unhas secarem, nada de ter a obrigação de ligar para ela, nada de ficar seguindo-a como se fosse um cachorrinho carente. Nada de Quinn Fabray _para sempre._ Houve um momento de silêncio; achei que ela não tinha entendido a minha sentença, a princípio, mas então percebi que Rachel não tinha realmente o que dizer. Afinal, o que ela diria?

_Parabéns! _

_Eu sinto muito, estou tão triste por você!_

É claro que não, porque Rachel não tinha nada a ver com a minha relação com Quinn. Ela estava pouco se importando se eu estava com Quinn, ou com qualquer outra menina. Porque Rachel, apesar de ter passado por uma fase meio louca na pré-adolescência, não nutria nenhum sentimento forte por mim. A prova disso era que ela crescera de uma forma inimaginável. Não se tornara uma daquelas meninas que corriam atrás de qualquer menino só para sentir-se amada; na verdade, Rachel era tão inibida diante de garotos que dava a impressão de que nenhum deles chamava sua atenção – o que era completamente incomum para uma garota de 15 anos. Talvez fosse a isso que Quinn se referia quando apontava a infantilidade de Rachel: enquanto Quinn se interessava pelos meninos, Rachel se interessava por musicais e notas exemplares. E, na verdade, isso não era tão ruim. Era bom saber que alguma menina tinha a cabeça no lugar, que conseguia pensar em algo alguém de assuntos estritamente femininos ou sexuais.

"Você me ajudou a tomar a minha decisão", falei. Queria incitá-la a se expressar, fosse olhando para mim, ou dizendo algo. Qualquer coisa. Por que ela estava tão anormalmente quieta? Não sabia lidar com essa Rachel. Não que eu soubesse lidar com ela de qualquer forma, mas daquele modo parecia ser muito mais difícil de até mesmo manter uma conversa. "Eu?", Rachel perguntou. Ela parou o que estava fazendo para enfim me encarar com olhos de quem não sabia muito bem o que poderia vir em seguida. Eu também não sabia, pra falar a verdade. Não sabia para onde aquela conversa poderia nos guiar. No entanto, esperava que nos levasse a algum ponto crítico para que eu pudesse entender melhor o que se passava em minha mente. E na dela também. Não conseguia decifrá-la muito bem; se antes, Rachel era um livro aberto, tão expressiva e verdadeira, agora era uma daquelas personagens irritantes de cujas histórias apenas nos relevam o básico e nunca nos permitem avançar na leitura. Rachel, agora, estava estagnada perante qualquer situação. Tão inexpressiva quanto alguém dentro de uma caverna. "Não quero ficar com alguém que acha que pode dizer tudo o que quiser", eu disse, dando de ombros. Seus olhos escuros me analisavam inescrutáveis. "Estamos num país livre, o que tecnicamente a permite dizer o que quer", Rachel rebateu como se fosse sua obrigação me contestar. "Não quando faz isso para machucar alguém", refutei na mesma hora. Como é que ela não entendia isso? Na mesma hora, Rachel deixou transparecer insatisfação e seu rosto tornou-se mais sombrio. "Ela não me machucou", ela me assegurou num tom de desafio; isso só me fez perceber o quanto ela fingia boa parte do que expressava.

Não sorri, nem ri. Seria constrangedor. Mas a minha vontade era de balançar a cabeça e dizer que poderia abaixar a guarda perto de mim, porque eu não era a Quinn, nem os caras populares que almoçavam como javalis selvagens no refeitório. "Teria me machucado. Aliás, me machucou", eu sussurrei. Por que eu estava falando tão baixo? Estávamos perto um do outro o suficiente para que eu pudesse segurar suas mãos, no entanto longe o suficiente para que eu não concretizasse meu desejo. Rachel juntou os lábios, um pouco fragilizada. Eu sabia que estava escondendo muito mais do que era. Seus olhos se alteraram quase imperceptivelmente: estavam carregados de culpa. Ela os baixou, procurando o chão. Suas mãos se retorceram por um tempo sobre suas pernas. "Por que você está aqui? Diga a verdade", Rachel olhou para mim com determinação, livrando-se de seu estado vulnerável. "Não sei", sorri sem graça. "Eu só... Gosto de ouvi-la cantar", repliquei. "É mesmo?", ela soava incerta, mas preenchida por algo semelhante com agradecimento. "Você...", franzi a testa, confuso. Não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que queria dizer, meu cérebro não estava acompanhando os processos do meu coração. Quanto mais sentia, menos sabia o que pronunciar. "O quê? Eu o quê?", Rachel perguntou suavemente. Parecia complacente e curiosa. Abri a boca, sem graça mais uma vez. Imitando-a, abaixei meus olhos para o chão. Parecia desconfortável demais observá-la, agora que Rachel estava dedicada a me analisar tão atentamente. "Você provoca alguma coisa em mim. Um tipo de efeito, não sei explicar", minha voz estava novamente sussurrada. "Gosto de você", eu disse. Agora, podia sentir meu rosto queimando e fiz um esforço para manter meus olhos longe dela. Seria ainda pior se ela constatasse essa verdade quando focasse seu olhar no meu.

"Quando isso aconteceu?", Rachel quis saber, a voz tão neutra e moderada que achei que estivesse fingindo. Procurei seus olhos por um segundo: eles emanavam ansiedade, uma ansiedade dolorida e urgente. Então eu soube que ela estava apenas fingindo. "Quando aconteceu o quê?", pisquei para ela, confuso. "Quando você mudou a sua decisão sobre mim?", Rachel esclareceu rapidamente, um pouco impaciente. "Sobre gostar de mim", ela explicou mais. "Quando aconteceu com você?", rebati sem me ater a minha resposta. Eu não tinha uma resposta muito concreta para dizer a ela. Rachel ficou surpresa pelo meu questionamento. "Você me disse que não achava que eu fosse me tornar como sou, mas você também não se tornou nada parecida com quem imaginava", saí na frente, tendo a necessidade de deixar claro essa parte. "Isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim?", Rachel perguntou. "É uma coisa... Esquisita", eu ri fraco. "Como você me imaginava?", ela quis saber. "Não lembro", disse a verdade. "Tudo que sei é que você é melhor do que achei que seria". Isso a pegou de surpresa mais uma vez e a fez esboçar pela primeira vez um sorriso. "Eu também não lembro quando aconteceu a minha reavaliação sobre você", confessei um pouco mais à vontade devido ao seu sorriso. "Isso importa mesmo?", perguntei. Rachel negou com a cabeça. "Eu também não sei dizer com certeza sobre quando comecei a gostar de você. Acho que, na verdade, eu sempre gostei", Rachel falou, parecendo envergonhada. Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento quente e aconchegante. Gratidão, talvez. E compaixão. De imediato, soube que ela realmente estava sendo sincera. E então me senti culpado por não poder dizer o mesmo. Seu antigo modo que de abordar me assustava e não apreciava isso de modo algum – e então isso me fazia repeli-la, sempre. Mas, depois que ela parara de me procurar, isso me fez falta. Seria ridículo confessar isso abertamente, mas era verdade. Rachel parou de me importunar e se dedicou a si mesma, pouco se importando comigo. Quando conversávamos, por vezes, ela era esquiva, oculta, retraída. E isso fez com que eu ficasse curioso: porque seu comportamento tinha modificado assim, tão de repente?

Sorri abertamente, sem máscaras. Isso iluminou o rosto de Rachel e, logo em seguida, ela também estava sorrindo, sem esboço, sem vergonha. Liberta. Inteira. Como eu.

* * *

**HE LOVES YOU, YEAH YEAH YEAH. Oi, gente!**  
**Então, mais um capítulo lindinho pra vocês. GENT, O FINN TÁ TÃO AMORZINHO! *-* MUITA FOFURA, OMG. Finalmente as coisas estão "engrenando" ;) **  
**Um aviso de utilidade pública: como eu não escrevo durante a semana e como não escrevi neste último fim de semana, TALVEZ o próximo capítulo demore um pouquinho mais que o habitual para sair. Mas não se preocupem, ele VAI SAIR. É que meu tempo está cada vez mais curto e tudo mais. Cês sabem, vida de universitária é praticamente comer feito uma porca pra afogar as lamentações e tentar dormir por pelo menos quatro horas, UAHUASUHAUA. Sem contar que meu estágio tá me dando um trabalho e tal. Mas não se desesperem ;) Eu volto com mais fofuras em breve! **  
**Beijos e ótima semana a todos!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Parte I – Taking Chances (Platinum Weird/Celine Dion)**

"Acho que você deveria tentar, é realmente muito legal. Quer dizer, quando eu não tenho que ficar corrigi-los a todo instante", eu disse para Kurt enquanto dividíamos uma pizza de forno. "Se isso significa que preciso subir no palco e cantar para você e aqueles desajustados a resposta é não", Kurt respondeu, depois de morder um pedaço generoso de pizza e engoli-lo. "Nós também somos desajustados, não somos?", ponderei, fixando meu olhar nele de modo confuso. Por que Mercedes, Tina e Artie deveriam ser mais desajustados que nós dois? Quer dizer, os três nunca tinham se envolvido em fofocas escolares, nem foram parar na lixeira próxima – e isso era bem pior do que ser cercado por alguns garotos e acabar preso dentro de um banheiro químico, não era? Ou será que o nível de sacanagem equivalente? Como eu nunca sofrera nada físico por parte de meus colegas, já que as provocações eram todas verbais, nunca saberia responder. E claro que inquirir sobre isso a Kurt apenas seria considerado uma atitude idiota de minha parte. No entanto, Kurt não me respondeu. Eu disse: "Você nunca me disse que tem medo de palco". Ele me olhou e deu de ombros. "Nós brincávamos de show musical quando crianças, lembra? E você sempre colocava as roupas da sua mãe. Aquelas brilhantes", eu disse, recordando-me dos episódios tão lucidamente como se estivessem se desenrolando diante de nós. Olhei para ele. O Kurt criança ainda era o Kurt que eu convivia. Ainda apreciava musicais, roupas engomadinhas e cabelo cheio de gel, entretanto as vestimentas de sua falecida mãe, agora, estavam abandonadas no sótão de sua casa, dentro do mesmo baú velho. Por mais de cinco anos, Kurt não entrava mais naquele mundo de roupas brilhantes que conservavam o perfume inebriante de sua mãe. Eu tinha ciência de que ele parara com o ritual não porque não sentia saudades dela, mas porque estava tentando se distanciar daquele garotinho da varinha colorida das aulas de ballet. Não entendia o porquê daquilo. Eu gostava desse Kurt do mesmo modo como gostava do de antes. Para falar a verdade, eles não tinham seguido caminhos tão diferentes assim. Só que, ao contrário daquele Kurt que não tinha vergonha de usar tutus cor de rosa, esse Kurt tentava se preservar ao máximo como se, fazendo isso, os comentários sobre ele pudessem se abrandar. Mas isso nunca ocorria. Os populares sempre inventavam um novo modo de importuná-lo.

Com o passar dos anos, às vezes, achava que Kurt fosse se abrir comigo. Comentar sobre sua situação – sobre o que todo mundo dizia sobre ele; então, afinal, ele era um menino ou uma menina? É claro que eu sabia que Kurt era um menino. Mas e daí que ele fosse um menino um pouco diferente? Eu gostava dele ainda assim, era meu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que ficara ao meu lado todos aqueles anos. Nunca seria capaz de julgá-lo.

"É uma coisa completamente diferente", Kurt me respondeu. Será que era mesmo? Porque Kurt ainda gostava de filmes musicais e de calças coloridas. "Ainda acho que é uma boa ideia", assegurei. Não tinha quase que graça nenhuma fazer parte do clube e não tê-lo por perto. Se ele estivesse junto a mim, dividindo aqueles momentos, seria mais suportável. Kurt poderia reafirmar todos os meus conselhos a Mercedes, Tine a Artie, já que nenhum deles me levava a sério. Mercedes achava que eu dizia ensinamentos ultrapassados e que eu queria comandá-la o tempo todo (mas se eu não o fizesse, como ela melhoraria?); Artie me encarava com certa impaciência, como se eu estivesse lhe incomodando terminantemente; e Tina, talvez a única sensata – ou apenas fosse sua imensa timidez –, nunca me rebatia, apenas assentia e acatava minhas ordens. Ou seja, não era tão agradável passar minhas tardes com os três tanto quanto eu achara que seria. A princípio, considerei o clube ser um local de libertação, de pura expressão, mas com os embates e as discussões quaisquer momentos de alegria perpassavam pela sala com a velocidade da luz – quase não os tínhamos. Portanto, eu deveria arquitetar um plano em benefício de todos nós. E ludibriar Kurt era apenas o primeiro passo. Eu precisaria de qualquer tipo de reforço. Precisaria, também, de alguém que impusesse respeito, alguém que todos concordassem com as concepções musicais e todo o resto. Já que eu não agradava, era hora de deixar o posto em prol da música bem feita – coisa que, por enquanto, não ocorria de modo algum.

"Não quero ser cantor, você sabe disso, certo?", Kurt retornou, agora evidenciando uma expressão inquisidora. "Isso não importa", refutei. "Talvez o clube funcione melhor com mais gente. O que acha de realizarmos uma seleção?", indaguei. Era uma ideia que eu tivera antes de me deitar e que poderia acarretar muitas melhoras. Em todo caso, nós quatro não combinávamos muito bem. Mercedes sempre se sobressaía com sua voz gritada demais; Tina tinha vergonha de propagar sua voz mais do que um sussurro; Artie não tinha muito ritmo e não sabia controlar as notas; eu me irritava facilmente, o que acabava prejudicando o meu desempenho. "Não me diga que eu serei a primeira cobaia", Kurt fez uma careta. Um rosto se iluminou, porque, evidentemente, essa era a minha intenção. Não pretendia coloca-lo numa situação humilhante, apenas queria provar que qualquer um poderia fazer parte do clube. Mesmo um garoto rejeitado e que ainda adorava roupas brilhantes. Ninguém jogaria tomates nele! Bem, ao menos acho que não... Mas Kurt tinha uma voz ótima. Um pouco fraca, mas ótima. Somente cabia a ele tomar algumas aulas de canto. Eu poderia ajudá-lo, já que sabia aplicar a maioria das técnicas das aulas de preparação que frequentava. Era isso. Ele entraria no clube e tudo melhoraria. Talvez percebesse que fazer parte daquilo o transformaria numa pessoa bem mais sociável. "Não acredito que direi isso... Mas ok. Canto para você", ele me disse. "Não, não para mim! Você tem que cantar para o clube. Assim nós entraremos num consenso quanto a sua aceitação".

Kurt fez uma cara desanimada. "Apenas para vocês, certo? O auditório é fechado para vocês, não é?". Não exatamente. O auditório era aberto a quem se disponibilizasse a utilizá-lo; como quase ninguém, além do clube de teatro, fazia questão do espaço, nós o reservávamos quase todos os dias – e para a minha completa decepção ninguém aparecia para nos observar. Muito embora eu soubesse que Finn nos escutava na sala, nunca tinha aparecido no auditório, além da tarde na qual eu tinha conseguido a minha chance no clube. "Sim", falei, omitindo qualquer outra coisa. Quer dizer, o risco de alguém, além de nós, ouvi-lo cantar era quase nula. Além do mais, eu precisava que ele se sentisse seguro para se apresentar. Omitir não é, exatamente, mentir. "Então amanhã? Perto das 15h30?", inquiri. Ele deu de ombros. "Só espero não querer correr de lá de cima", ele comentou. "O que eu canto?", seus olhos pareciam especulativos por demais, quase que entusiasmados com a ideia. Eu sabia que ele escolheria alguma coisa pop. Talvez Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, ou Katy Perry. "O que você quiser", sorri. Não tínhamos restrições, embora eu não suportasse mais ouvir Mercedes cantar Aretha Franklin. Isso pareceu animá-lo um pouquinho.

* * *

Nunca tinha tido nenhum tipo de problemas com ninguém dentro do colégio. Com os professores, menos ainda. Mas é claro que algumas coisas são inevitáveis. Elas vão acontecer. E quando aconteceu comigo, mal pude acreditar. Primeiro porque foi horrível. E depois foi realmente muito bom. Eu nem precisei traçar completamente o meu plano inicial. Poupou-me bastante tempo.

Estava na aula do Sr. Schue. Espanhol nunca fora meu forte, mas conseguia tirar boas notas; não exemplares, mas o suficiente para que me rendessem frases de congratulações do professor – também porque a maioria os meus colegas ou dormia nas aulas, ou achava o Facebook muito mais interessante. Eu também achava, mas sempre fora a aluna certinha e não poderia me dar ao luxo de me desfaze desse rótulo. Então, quando a treinadora Sue Sylvester irrompeu pela sala na maior dramatização de horror puro e gritou "Rachel Berry!", eu quase engasguei com a minha própria saliva. Todo mundo meio que tinha pavor dela, por ser muito rígida e por ter a fama de não ser tão gentil quanto o resto de seus colegas de profissão. E, naquele momento, achei que ela fosse me arremessar uma cadeira, ou então me jogar diretamente para a minha cova. Foi completamente apavorante. O Sr. Schue parou sua explicação e olhou para a treinadora e depois para mim. "Precisa falar com a Rachel, Sue?", ele perguntou numa tranquilidade invejável. Todo mundo sabia que os dois não se davam nada bem, mas ninguém conhecia com exatidão o motivo. "Cala a boca, queixo de bunda. Anã judia, tire logo a sua bunda magra dessa cadeira e venha comigo", Sylvester disse num tom absurdamente severo e que explicitava o quanto ela estava a ponto de ter um ataque de fúria. Meus colegas estavam praticamente prendendo a respiração e evitando contato visual com ela ou comigo. Olhei para o professor. Não queria ficar a sós com aquela tirana, e se ela me obrigasse a fazer quinhentas flexões com apenas uma das mãos? Eu ficaria chorando e implorando pelo resto do dia para poder retornar à sala de aula. Levantei na mesma hora, afinal o que eu poderia fazer? Dizem não? Ninguém dizia não para Sue Sylvester. Simples assim. "Sue, acho que isso não é necessário. Tenho certeza de que Rachel não deve ter feito nada de...", Sr. Schue tentou intervir, mas foi súbita e brutalmente cortado pela treinadora: "Você não tem certeza nem mesmo onde coloca as suas meias. E tenha muita certeza de que essa mocinha está MUITO encrencada".

Meu coração começou a acelerar ainda mais, nervoso. Ai, meu Deus. O que eu tinha feito? Eu não fazia nada de errado! Nunca tinha feito! Nem mesmo quando criança! "Certo, vou acompanhá-las então", ele se adiantou. Lançou um olhar para a turma e finalizou: "Estou de volta em quinze minutos, se ocorrer alguma desordem todos os pontos extras serão retirados da nota final do semestre. Estão avisados". E então rumamos para o corredor. Eu estava tão chocada que mal sabia o que pronunciar. Não precisava de mais um motivo para meus colegas me ignorarem ainda mais. "Eu quase achei que fosse botar pra fora o último shake de vitaminas quando encontrei aquela coisa abominável!", Sue disse para mim. "Você acha que tem liberdade de expressão? Acorda, nós moramos num mundo capitalista que não está nem aí para o que você acha que chama de talento! E que talento? Você acha que tem talento?", ela continuou. Não sei por que não parei ali mesmo e retrocedi. Acho que porque eu prezava bastante pela minha vida. Seria realmente humilhante morrer no meio do corredor. "Sue, quer se acalmar?", Sr. Schue pediu. "O que, afinal, aconteceu?", ele quis saber. Eu também me fazia essa mesma pergunta. "Essa criaturinha petulante fez...", andamos mais três metros e então ela terminou sua sentença: "Isso". E daí apontou pra um dos papéis afixados em um dos quadros de informações. Para o papel que eu tinha imprimido referente à seleção de novos membros para o clube de música. Era chamativo, porque seu plano de fundo era rosa berrante e as frases tinham sido decoradas com glitter. Ideia do Kurt, pois ele tinha me dito que, se quiséssemos chamar a atenção das pessoas desatentas (aquelas que nunca olhavam para nada além de seus próprios celulares ou para as saias de Cheerios), tínhamos de usar um artifício realmente potente. Tudo bem, talvez fosse um pouco... Bem, extravagante demais. Mas quem ligava? Nós precisávamos de mais membros, não precisávamos? E os quadros estavam ali para utilidade pública.

"Certo. Um convite para...", Sr. Schue se aproximou do papel para ler melhor, embora não fosse necessário. "Para os interessados no clube de música", ele disse. Então olhou para mim, parecendo perplexo. "Espere aí, o McKinley tem um clube de música?", ele me inquiriu, muito intrigado, mas sem deixar de transparecer sua surpresa. Assim que eu abri a boca para responder, Sylvester me interferiu: "E com a autorização? Eles têm autorização?", ela foi logo questionando com aqueles olhos arregalados de raiva. "Vocês não têm autorização alguma!", ela disse para mim. "Quem é o orientador de vocês? Sem um orientador nenhum clube tem a permissão de ser fundado!", seus olhos se intercalavam entre mim e Sr. Schue. Eu não tinha a mínima ciência daquilo. Será que era realmente verdade, ou, mais uma vez, ela estava apenas blefando? E se a treinadora estivesse com a razão e o clube tivesse de ser desfeito? O que seriam das minhas tardes não tão depressivas assim? "Na verdade, Sr. Schue, o clube é aquela oficina sobre a qual Mercedes, Tina e Artie lhe contaram certo dia. Foi o senhor que cedeu uma das salas a eles para os encontros", eu elucidei a questão antes que Sylvester se desse por vencida. "Oh, a oficina! Claro que me recordo! Então, agora vocês são um clube?", ele me olhou com curiosidade. Assenti.

Pronto, estava tudo encerrado. O clube seria vetado.

"Acho que seria altamente recomendada uma visitinha rápida ao diretor Figgins. Você já foi expulsa de alguma escola, Anne Frank?", a treinadora se dirigiu a mim com uma expressão que me dizia que estava tudo acabado para mim. Ela vencera, claro. Fiz que não somente com a cabeça. Eu seria expulsa? Por conta de um aviso no quadro geral? Mas eu nem tinha sido a idealizadora do clube! Quem começara tudo foram aqueles três... No entanto, seria completamente desleal colocar a culpa neles, mesmo que fosse o mais sensato. Eu dependia deles. E, de certo modo, até mesmo começara a me adaptar às esquisitices deles. "Sue, não creio que seja necessário esse tipo de abordagem. Figgins está muito mais preocupado com o dinheiro que perde tentando reverter a calvície do que com quaisquer tipos de inadequação ao código acadêmico", Sr. Schue se pronunciou. "E se o problema é que o clube não tem um orientador, eu fico com o posto". Abri a boca, mal me contendo. Os olhos da treinadora chisparam para ele como se pudesse amaldiçoá-lo apenas com aquele gesto. "Eu fiz parte de um clube de música quando estudante. Seria uma honra compartilhar minha experiência com as crianças. E seria uma ótima desculpa para não ter de ficar montando quebra-cabeças com a Terri", ele emendou antes que Sue tivesse chance de rebatê-lo. "Não temos verbas para manter esse clube de medíocres", a treinadora juntou os lábios com força depois de dizer a única coisa que seria capaz de desanimar qualquer orientador iniciante. Mas não o Sr. Schue. "Há bastantes equipamentos disponíveis na sala e tenho certeza de que ninguém se importará de ficar sem regalias por algum tempo", ele foi sucinto, mas muito convincente. Eu vivia sem regalias naquela escola desde o meu primeiro ano ali e estava muito bem. Estava sobrevivendo da melhor maneira possível. "E caso esteja com a imensa vontade de questionar sobre o fato de eu não poder exercer mais de uma tarefa acadêmica, não estou me importando com o meu adicional". A treinadora parecia querer quebrar alguma coisa, agora. Talvez a cara do Sr. Schue.

"Boa sorte com esses animais aleijados e perversos", foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer. E então virou-se e marchou pesadamente para o fim do corredor. "Nós não somos perversos", fiz questão de deixar claro. "A Tina nem fala, na maior parte do tempo", confirmei. "Isso é ótimo. Eu quero dizer, a iniciativa de vocês. Não sabia que isso tinha ocorrido. Fico realmente feliz. Quem está no comando agora?", ele quis saber. "Bem, eu", dei de ombros. "Eles não têm muita noção de ordem, mas pelo visto não sou de total utilidade, porque ninguém me respeita de fato", suspirei. "Então agora sua tarefa será focar no seu talento. Você tem um talento, não tem?", ele me olhou como se tivesse se equivocado. "Desde que nasci, basicamente. Mas então, mantenho o aviso, não é mesmo? Vamos precisar de muito mais gente, apesar do Kurt já ter se juntado a nós. Talvez pudéssemos fazer algum tipo de apresentação no almoço, ou então...", Sr. Schue me cortou, porque eu estava animada demais. Quando fico animada demais, geralmente, falo rápido demais. E quase ninguém consegue me entender. "Deixe que eu cuido do resto, Rachel", ele levantou as palmas das mãos em minha direção, indicando que eu deveria diminuir a minha ansiedade. "Certo. É claro. Certo", assenti, tentando conter toda a minha alegria. Parecia que eu tinha acabado de me carregar de uma energia completamente renovada. Todas as minhas engrenagens estavam preparadas para a largada a qualquer segundo.

"A que horas vocês ensaiam?".

"A partir das três. Espero que alguém se inscreva para alguma audição hoje", eu disse. "Seria muito bom mesmo. Mas os quinze minutos já se passaram, preciso terminar minha aula, vamos", ele assentiu, e caminhamos de volta à sala de aula.

Não duvidava que a treinadora Sylvester fosse recorrer ao diretor, talvez aprontar alguma para nós, mas por ora tudo estava perfeito.

Bem, quase tudo.

* * *

"Achei que eles tivessem terminado", comentei alto para a mesa que dividia com o clube de música. "A Barbie e o Ken?", Mercedes debochou e olhou para Quinn e Finn sentados lado a lado numa mesa distante da nossa. Eles não estavam sozinhos, mas a proximidade deles me fazia espetar o meu brócolis com tamanha brutalidade. "Ouvi dizer que quem terminou tudo foi ele", Kurt disse. "Quem suportaria alguém como ela? Sem ofensas", Artie falou. Mas aquilo não ofendia mais. Não éramos mais amigos de Quinn. E nunca voltaríamos a ser. Os laços estavam completamente rompidos. "Aposto como ela tem uma coleção de sapatos repetidos", Mercedes especulou com desprezo. "Por que eles terminaram?", sussurrei para Kurt. "Por que se interessa? Achei que não se importasse com ela. Nem com ele", Kurt me respondeu aos arrancos. Não consegui controlar meu rubor. "Não me importo, é claro que não. Estamos apenas fofocando. Não estamos?", rebati, ainda sentindo meu rosto quente. Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim, questionador. Não, não mesmo. Nunca teria a coragem de confessar aquilo para alguém. Muito menos na frente de Mercedes, Artie e Tina. Muito menos no meio do refeitório, local onde a maior parte das fofocas eram ouvidas e espalhadas pela escola. "Se você diz", ele deu de ombros. Mas seu olhar ainda estava intenso sobre mim. Droga, não queria que ele descobrisse nada. Por outro lado, era muito ruim não partilhar o segredo com alguém. Mesmo com alguém como Kurt, o qual parecia me censurar muitas vezes, apesar de ser meu melhor amigo. E claro que eu tinha ciência de que ele diria que eu não tinha chance alguma, porque Finn era popular e nunca olharia diferente para alguém como eu, ou seja, excluída do mundo perfeitinho das pessoas que conquistavam o topo da pirâmide hierárquica escolar.

"Eles estão apenas conversando. Muitos caras conversam com suas ex", Mercedes pontuou. Mas eu não concordava. Por que ele tinha de conversar com Quinn em público? Se bem que se fosse às escondidas seria pior ainda. E se eles estivessem se encontrando fora da escola? E se eles tivessem retomado com o namoro? Era muito ruim fazer parte do lado impopular do McKinley porque raramente as informações chegavam aos meus ouvidos com precisão ou sem atrasos. Talvez ele tivesse dado uma segunda chance a ela. Quem é que não daria, sendo Quinn tão bonita e tão influente? Mas supor aquilo me decepcionava demais. Achava que, afinal, Finn não era nenhum bobo, nenhuma marionete dela. Mas ali estava ele sentado ao lado de Quinn. Não estava sorrindo, muito menos demonstrando algum tipo de afeto profundo, mas... A cena estava acontecendo. Eles estavam juntos publicamente. Aquilo me incomodava. "Bem, não dá pra ver o que está acontecendo _por baixo_ da mesa, não é mesmo?", Kurt riu sarcástica e sugestivamente. Olhei para os dois imediatamente. Não dava para averiguar nada, realmente. Não que eu quisesse presenciar algum tipo de ação. Mal suportava vê-los se beijando, que diria... Certo. Mudar o tópico da conversa era completamente necessário.

"Sr. Schue aceitou ser nosso orientador", falei repentinamente. Todos pararam de encarar a mesa de Finn e dirigiram seus olhares para mim. "O quê? Quando isso aconteceu?", Mercedes franziu a testa, parecendo com raiva por eu não ter deixado escapar isso antes. "Na aula de Espanhol", disse e em seguida contei o ocorrido com a treinadora Sylvester. "Ele era aluno da década de 80. Talvez 70. Eram tempos completamente diferentes. Eles usavam calças boca de sino. E faixas coloridas de ginástica na cabeça", Kurt observou com sofreguidão. "Isso não anula a ajuda que ele pode nos oferecer. Além do mais, se não tivermos um orientador não poderemos continuar com o clube", falei com impaciência. "Pense bem: será muito menos desagradável do que ouvir a senhorita Perfeição aqui gritando conosco a cada quinze minutos", Mercedes disse. Fiquei um pouco ultrajada. Nada mais do que o normal. Mercedes conseguia me ofender sempre que abria a boca para falar de mim. Ela deveria logo dizer que nutria certa inveja de mim, porque eu brilhava mais do que ela e tinha muito mais talento que todos eles juntos. "Se eu não corrigi-los, como vocês irão progredir?", questionei. Mercedes não disse mais nada. "Precisamos de um líder, isso é um fato", eu me pronunciei. Não adicionei nada sobre eles não conseguirem me ver com uma líder. Eu tinha o instinto da liderança desde meu nascimento – era o que meus pais me diziam. Mas poderia me sacrificar, por ora. Ser líder o tempo todo era um saco. Queria poder ser eu mesma sem arrependimentos, de vez em quando. "E ele é um professor, ou seja, será muito mais fácil para ele representar o papel".

Todos estavam calados. Até que Kurt olhou para mim com perseverança. "Rachel está certa. Não vamos nos portar como bebês chorões, por favor. O clube ainda é nosso", ele disse. "E vocês me ouviram: sem um orientador não seremos capaz de continuar com os ensaios", adicionei com energia. "Aposto como é uma baita mentira da Sylvester", Mercedes falou, taxativa. Era uma possibilidade; quem é que acreditava piamente nas palavras da treinadora? Apenas alguém muito ingênuo. Talvez a Brittany Pierce, que era do tipo de acreditar em fadinhas brilhantes e em Papai Noel. "Que seja. Não quero mais me aborrecer com vocês", suspirei irritada. Quer dizer, aquilo não era um joguinho de alternativas: as coisas deveriam proceder daquele modo para que não ficássemos sem nada nas mãos. Mercedes deu de ombros primeiro. "Espero que ele saiba algo além de La Cucaracha", logo depois complementou com tédio. Sorri e olhei para os outros. Todos aquiesceram silenciosos. Kurt então bateu palma e disse: "Nada de cantar como se estivessem morrendo, combinado? Se estamos levando isso a sério, temos de demonstrar confiança e amor". Tina, que geralmente não expressava nenhuma careta, franziu a testa. "G-gosto de cantar ba-baixo, mas n-n-não estou mo-morrendo!", ela se manifestou. "Então cante alto. Já disse para fazer isso, não?", arqueei as sobrancelhas. Eu tinha pena dela, muita pena mesmo. Se Tina se livrasse da timidez e daquele problema horroroso de gagueira, talvez fosse se dar muito bem no meio musical. Mas, até aquele momento, todos os conselhos que eu já lhe dissera não tinham sido colocados em prática. Começava a pensar que ela gostava de sofrer. Talvez gostasse de ser sempre ignorada. "S-sim", ela me disse.

"Espero que alguém tenha se inscrito para o clube", Artie falou.

"Até parece", Kurt revidou. "Somos invisíveis. E mesmo com aquele aviso charmoso duvido muito que tenham feito mais do que cair no riso", ele balançou a cabeça, em sinal de desgosto. É claro que ririam da gente. Faziam isso sempre.

Mas, talvez, nem tudo estivesse tão ruim assim.

Muitas circunstâncias mudam em apenas algumas horas, não é mesmo?

Meus dedos estavam cruzados, implorando por uma mudança.

* * *

**Parte II - The Middle (Jimmy Eat World)**

"Parece que não tenho escolha", repeti.

Como se, algum dia, eu tivesse tido.

Mas era importante fazer daquela frase um mantra, para que eu e Puck entendêssemos o que se passava. Até o momento a situação me parecia completamente ridícula e... sem sentido. Poderia supor alguma participação de Puck, se a consequência não fosse tão atípica. Afinal, por que ele desperdiçaria um pacotinho de drogas apenas para me inserir no clube de música? Talvez quisesse me pregar uma peça – ele adorava esses tipos de passatempos, realmente; mas nunca o faria para me atingir. Era a reputação dele, também. Atletas não frequentavam clubes artísticos – uma vez ou outra o clube do celibato, entretanto era compreensível por que tínhamos tanta paciência para permanecer uma hora inteira numa sala apinhada de garotas de saias curtas as quais, aparentemente, renegavam garotos. Mas o clube de música? Certo, havia garotas lá também, mas não garotas como as Cheerios. Um fator de peso na hora da decisão, digamos assim. Ao menos, para Puck. Existia certo feitiço naquelas roupas apertadas delas que simplesmente o fazia perder a noção do perigo.

"Você _não pode_ entrar pra esse clube só-tem-retardados", Puck foi específico, era difícil ignorá-lo quando ele agia assim. Queria poder revidar, mas não consegui. Claro que eu tinha ciência de que o clube não tinha retardados. Não quando Rachel fazia parte dele: ela era uma das primeiras da turma, o que evidenciava o quanto seu cérebro não sofria de nenhum tipo de atraso cognitivo. "Eles são uma piada", ele adicionou. "Você não pode querer ser uma piada também, Finn", ele dirigiu um olhar ferino a mim. Claro que eu não queria ser uma piada. Mas e se o clube não fosse tão ruim assim? Rachel participava dele. Ainda a escutava constantemente, às escondidas; sua voz ainda era encantadora. Suas execuções ainda mantinham ritmo e perfeição. Não sabia por que Rachel era uma piada, quando tinha tudo para ser admirada. Eu a admirava, era inegável. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo ela, precisava saber. Talvez, um dia, eu revelasse a ela, caso ficássemos amigos o suficiente.

Amigos também admiram uns aos outros, certo?

"Não quero que isso fique no meu histórico. Seria ótimo se você confessasse de uma vez o que está armando", respondi. "Eu? Eu?!", Puck se manifestou às gargalhadas. "Cara, de que está falando? Eu já disse: não sou dessas coisas. Curto umas noites loucas, mas nunca recorri às drogas. O álcool já é o bastante", ele me afirmou. Eu não deveria acreditar nele. Ninguém acreditava muito em Puck. Eu era seu melhor amigo, era verdade, mas sempre havia certo ceticismo quanto às suas histórias e palavras. "E aquilo, com certeza, não é meu!", exclamei impaciente. Pra falar a verdade, eu estava com raiva.

Não sei se queria mesmo fazer parte do clube de música. Espanhol com o Sr. Schue já era cansativo por demais, tê-lo como 'comandante' do clube era ainda mais. Pior. Era muito pior. E eu nem cantava bem! Não muito bem, ao menos...

As únicas vezes que me permitia cantar era no chuveiro quando sabia que ninguém poderia me ouvir. Ele devia ter escutado alguma nota. Ou não. Talvez o castigo fosse mesmo real. Talvez aquilo fosse uma chantagem. Mas por que um professor – do tipo do Sr. Schue: que não ganhava bem, mas que era prestativo até com quem não merecia sua atenção - iria querer me chantagear? Ainda mais para me colocar num clube de música? Justamente eu, o quarterback? Será que ele estava louco, ou algo assim? Talvez o saquinho de drogas fosse dele! É claro! Por que não pensara nisso antes? Era isso. Definitivamente. Sr. Schue fazia parte do narcotráfico subsidiado pelo Sandy Ryerson, um dos antigos porta-vozes dos clubes artísticos do McKinley, e, para não ser pego, preferiu colocar a culpa em mim. Era muito comum. Adolescentes são portadores de drogas a todo instante.

Mas não eu, naturalmente.

Nem Puck (se é que eu podia confiar nele).

"Nem pense nisso. Se pensar, juro que faço você sair do time", Puck se pronunciou antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Não que eu fosse dizer. Mas por que não pensar na possibilidade? Cantar não era um castigo não ruim, afinal. A menos que eu tivesse de cantar para o restante dos estudantes da escola, incluindo meus colegas de time. Daí seria um martírio. Podia ser uma piada particular, mas nunca pública. Não podia perder a minha reputação de atleta, líder do time de futebol. Tudo bem que não vencíamos há algum tempo, mas todos depositavam suas esperanças _em mim_ a cada início de partida. Eu era o amuleto da sorte deles. Se já era humilhante sair do campo sustentando um fracasso, fazer isso frequentando um clube impopular e desajustado era ainda pior. Era... Bem, era como praticar suicídio social. Podia ser que os membros do clube não se importassem com suas imagens – não que tivessem alguma positiva, diga-se de passagem –, mas eu não podia me dar ao luxo. Eu precisava ficar no topo da cadeira alimentar estudantil. Lá era meu lugar. Do mesmo modo como Kurt pertencia à classe dos esquisitos. Ele era incompreendido, claro que era, mas aquela era a vida. Eu não podia mudá-la a favor dele. Também porque achava que ele meio que me odiava. Não podia oferecer auxílio a alguém que não me suportava. Mas tudo bem. Porque, intimamente, a recíproca era verdadeira.

"Não estou pensando", menti. Era preciso.

"Não queira se equiparar com aqueles fracassados, ouviu bem? Se fizer isso, não seremos mais amigos", Puck me disse. "Lembra-se da Rachel Berry?", ele quis saber. O-oh, péssimo caminho para se percorrer. Por eu justamente naquela hora ele precisava falar sobre Rachel? Ele nunca abria a boca para falar dela; nada que não fosse 'Ela é uma piada', ou "Ela é pirada'. Comprimi os lábios, sentindo-me retesado de repente. Não queria falar sobre a Rachel – ela não estava ali para se defender, e eu não seria capaz de defendê-la sem me passar por piada ou pirado também. Assenti, de qualquer forma. "Continua pirada", ele afirmou. "Mas é justo dizer que ela me salvou na última prova de História", deu de ombros, logo após. Puck colava de Rachel nas provas?! Como eu nunca soubera daquilo? Será que Rachel sabia? Em todo caso, tanto fazia. Não era a abordagem do momento. Talvez eu devesse começar a me sentar mais perto dela... Assim, minha mãe não poderia mais reclamar das notas.

"Não queira ser um fracassado como Rachel. Eu sei que ela é judia, mas é tão inútil que, se não fosse pelas provas, talvez eu não tivesse nada de bom para falar sobre ela", Puck tornou a dizer. Ninguém tinha muito de positivo para falar sobre Rachel. Ela sempre seria a menina exibicionista e arrogante. E Maníaca por Gatos. Ainda me recordava daquele episódio. Como pudera esquecer? Talvez, mesmo depois de dez anos, ela ainda mantivesse seu amor por felinos intacto. Talvez tivesse uns cinco gatos, agora. Talvez dez. Morreria sozinha, mas rodeada por gatos. Não seria tão ruim assim. Seria? "A Rachel não é tão ruim", falei. Oh, droga. Aquela minha boca. Meu cérebro quase nunca funcionava direito, então como é que a minha boca tinha a audácia de retrucar algo sobre Rachel? Algo _bom_, ainda por cima? Eu estava defendendo Rachel Berry de Puck! Eu estava _mesmo_ pedindo para ser uma piada! Puck, então, começou a rir. E perguntou: "O que você sabe dela que eu não sei?". Mas eu não tinha conhecimento de nada além da mesmice de sempre. Por outro lado, muitos nunca a tinham escutado cantar. Eu tinha tido o privilégio muitas vezes. Era gratificante fazer parte da vida dela, mesmo que de modo não tão efetivo e presente assim. Ela não precisava saber que eu ainda a escutava cantar escondido, por exemplo. Mas não sabia por quê, tinha a impressão de que ela meio que sabia. Rachel sabia sempre de tudo. "Nada", encolhi os ombros na mesma hora. "Não me diga que você sabe o que tem por baixo daquelas roupas de bichinhos!", ele praticamente arregalou os olhos, muito surpreso.

Não sabia de onde Puck tirava aquelas coisas. Era realmente doentio.

Franzi a testa, aborrecido. Fiquei contente por constatar que minha expressão conferia, a quem a analisasse, um jeito um pouco enojado. Não que eu estivesse enojado. Estava aborrecido, porque Puck era sempre muito cretino. Não era ele que corria atrás de Cheerios? Por que estava interessado no corpo de Rachel? Ninguém parecia muito interessado no corpo dela, na verdade. Nem mesmo eu pensava no que havia por baixo dos suéteres esquisitos. "Cale a boca", mandei. Meu aborrecimento duraria por mais algum tempo. Porque, agora, eu estava começando a pensar no que a Rachel escondia debaixo daquelas roupas de professorinha de jardim de infância. Se ao menos ela usasse um uniforme das Cheerios de vez em quando...

* * *

"Ok", Rachel olhou ao redor, parecendo desconfiada. "O que você está fazendo aqui?".

Dei de ombros.

Era o episódio mais humilhante da minha vida inteira. Eu não tinha sorte alguma. Ao menos, meu histórico não ficaria manchado por conta do Sr. Schue.

"Eu meio que...", era insuportável observar seus olhos castanhos tão inquisidores, como se estivessem odiando a minha presença ali. Já me acostumara com os olhares de Kurt naquele estilo, e eles não eram nada. Mas Rachel? Por que ela tinha de me encarar daquele modo? Nisto, Sr. Schue entrou na sala com uma energia completamente incompreensível para mim. "Muito bem, gente. O Finn é o nosso mais novo integrante. Precisamos disso para continuar, lembram?", ele fez contato visual intenso com todos, talvez com o intuito de fazê-los parar de me julgar. "Ainda é inexplicável", Mercedes pontuou, num tom de voz inflexível. "Ele sabe que temos coreografia? Aposto que ele não sabe dar quatro passos cantando", Kurt me bombardeou naquela voz um pouco depreciativa à qual estava acostumado. Tudo bem. Não era o fim do mundo. Eu sabia que não seria fácil ou agradável. Mas cadê toda a receptividade que eu achei que seria colocada em prática, exatamente por eles serem os excluídos? Pelo visto, nunca conhecemos uma pessoa por inteira.

Mas e Rachel? Por que ela não estava feliz? Ela deveria ter ficado feliz, não deveria? Eu a tinha visto distribuindo os papéis cor de rosa pelos quadros na semana anterior. E, quando ela estava bem longe, resolvi conferir: era um convite à escola para se juntar ao clube de música. O clube de música que, agora, eu também integrava. Tinha achado com a pretensão dela ao tentar chamar a atenção do público era que o clube se abastecesse de mais membros. E eu estava ali. Teria sido uma conquista dela. Mais ou menos. Não sabia se deveria mencionar _como_ tinha ido parar ali. Não seria muito prudente.

Rachel ainda se encontrava de mãos na cintura, me averiguando com a testa franzida – uma típica expressão de dúvida e questionamento. Ela era realmente muito baixa perante a mim. Não sabia dizer se ela é que era muito miúda, ou se eu é que era alto demais. Eu teria de me curvar para abraçá-la, caso surgisse a oportunidade algum dia. Naquela tarde, ela não trajava um suéter de bichinhos. Seus lábios pareceram se esmagar um contra o outro por um momento, mas, logo em seguida, ela disse: "Sempre achei que você fosse muito mais dos bastidores". Publicamente, aquilo não fazia sentido. E eu não precisava que aquilo se tornasse público. Decerto, era sua tática para me afligir. Ela não queira ser ninguém que fosse atrapalhá-la, ou que fosse ofuscá-la, ou roubar seu posto de queridinha. "Rachel, se você não se importa, gostaria de começar a lição de hoje", Sr. Schue interferiu, o que achei extremamente ótimo. Tinha me esquecido do quanto Rachel ainda era assustadora.

E, se eu achava que ali no começo da aula Rachel era assustadora, nada se comparou ao momento no qual o grupo todo teve de cantar uma canção que eu nem mesmo conhecia muito bem. Era de um filme, pelo que eu sabia. Minha mãe gostava dele. Entretanto, o que era para ser uma ocasião relaxante – talvez até mesmo de aprendizado mais dinâmico – tornou-se o meu inferno pessoal. Rachel parecia pirada _mesmo_. O jeito como me olhava... Eu só conseguia pensar numa palavra: louca.

Rachel Berry, apesar dos efeitos contraditórios que provocava em mim e dos os quais não tinha completa propriedade, era irrevogavelmente _louca_. Ela me deixou completamente assustado. Por que ela tinha aquela tendência horrorosa? Será que não sabia que assustar as pessoas fazia com que elas não quisessem ser suas amigas? Durante aqueles quase três minutos ela se comportou como uma _psicopata_.

Então, quando eu praticamente saí correndo do palco, alegando ter marcado de estudar com Puck (não sei se alguém de fato acreditou em mim, mas não me importava), tudo ficou bem mais suportável. E percebi que Puck tinha mesmo razão: aquilo tudo era uma piada. E eu não podia aceitar fazer parte dela.

Mesmo sozinho nas arquibancadas, respirar parecia mais fácil. Ficar perto da característica enlouquecida de Rachel não me proporcionava nada além de_ pavor_. Atuar ao seu lado me parecia a maior loucura na qual tinha me enfiado de acordo com as minhas lembranças. Não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Precisava dizer ao Sr. Schue que a oportunidade tinha sido interessante (é o tipo de palavra que professores gostam de ouvir seus alunos dizendo), porém eu tinha outros planos. Eu era capitã do time, não podia me infiltrar num clubinho de perdedores. E daí que meu histórico não seria exemplar? Quem, nesse planeta, anseia ser perfeito – além de Rachel Berry, evidentemente? Eu poderia conviver com as drogas me tachando de qualquer coisa, mas não com Rachel Berry nas performances. Aquilo, sim, beirava a loucura.

Se ela fosse um pouco menos assustadora...

Certo. Ela tinha quase que erradicado aquela parte dela de sua personalidade com o passar dos anos, eu já tinha notado. Entretanto, parecia que alguma coisa acontecera. A bolha que represava todo o seu jeito assustador nato de ser tinha se rompido num átimo, a partir do segundo em que eu entrara naquela sala cheia de instrumentos musicais. Não seria capaz de lidar com uma Rachel Berry assustadora, cinco vezes por semana. Tal coisa ia além da minha capacidade. Ela não era tão ruim – era verdade; porém, o que acontecia naqueles momentos de cantoria conjunta? Eu simplesmente me sentia uma criança na frente do palhaço mais aterrorizante do mundo. Era horrível. Foi horrível.

Depois de muitos minutos, decidi apanhar meu material no armário para enfim partir para casa. Eu precisava do meu quarto e de boa música – não a música antiga que aquela gente cantava. Os corredores, agora, estavam praticamente desabitados, o que me provocava alívio. Não corria o risco de me encontrar com ninguém do clube.

Pelo menos eu achava que não.

Porque, bem ao lado do meu armário, Rachel estava posicionada. Sozinha. Encarando seus próprios pés. Fiquei estático na mesma hora. Ah, não. Não me diga que ela iria me repreender por ter saído do ensaio, ou iria me questionar acerca da minha entrada ao seu clubinho. Desempaquei, porque era necessário. Ela me notaria, caso eu ficasse parado ali no começo do corredor por muito tempo. Não é verdade o que dizem sobre a melhor camuflagem é se fingir de morto – não quando você tem quase o tamanho de um armário e não consegue parar quieto por muito tempo. Não queria ser abordado por ela. Não queria mais estar cara a cara com o modo assustador dela. Se possível, não queria vê-la na minha frente por algumas semanas, para que minha mente extirpasse toda a sequência aterradora que vivenciara com ela no auditório. Sem pronunciar nada, abri meu armário. Eu sei que parece esnobe e até mesmo idiota, mas não conseguia olhar para ela. Ela ainda me apavorava. Como é que pudera ter esquecido daquilo?

Rachel se afastou um pouco de mim, mas tampouco se pronunciou. De soslaio, pude conferir que seu rosto estava sereno e especulativo. "Me desculpe", depois do que pareceram horas, Rachel sussurrou. Ela _sussurrou_. Sua voz estava tão baixa que, se estivesse a alguns passos longe de mim, não a teria escutado. Fechei a porta do armário e a encarei. Ela parecia apavorada, agora. Do mesmo modo como eu tinha ficado durante a nossa performance. A constatação se abateu sobre mim com surpresa e com culpa. Não sabia por que sentia culpa – mas ela estava lá. "Eu não queria assustá-lo", ela disse. Seus olhos pareciam um pouco arregalados, enquanto sua face se mostrava rósea e desconfortável. Então ela sabia que estava me assustando? Por que não parou? "E-eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu adoro aquela música e foi...", seus olhos se abaixaram do meu rosto; ela parecia querer se livrar da obrigação de me observar nos olhos. "Talvez você apenas estivesse nervosa. Acontece", eu disse. Depois de tudo aquilo, eu estava tentando confortá-la, inacreditável. Eu era muito idiota mesmo. Por que eu não arredava os pés dali e me mandava para o mais longe possível dela? Seria o racional a se fazer. Rachel assentiu, parecendo pensar no assunto.

Era claro que Rachel Berry não ficava nervosa. Ela tinha tanta desenvoltura na hora de cantar e de teatrar o canto que tudo ficava muito natural e impossível de perceber alguma desafinação, ou algo assim.

"Eu entendo se você quiser sair do Glee depois disso. Queria também... Bem, dizer obrigada por ter se juntado a nós. Não sei por que você fez isso, mas foi uma boa intenção", Rachel me falou e terminou meio que sorrindo. Ela estava agradecida? Então eu estava certo? Ela tinha mesmo ficado feliz por eu ter me juntado ao clube? Ao tal do Glee? Uau, aquilo superou todas as minhas expectativas iniciais. E mais: ela tinha se desculpado por ser agido como uma pirada. Será que, então, eu poderia vir a me acostumar com Rachel?

"Gosto do Glee", eu disse.

Era uma completa mentira, é claro. Não queria fazer parte daquele negócio – muito menos se eu tivesse de enfrentar toda a maluquice de Rachel. Mas... Quem sabia sobre o futuro?

Talvez, fazer parte do Glee fosse o meu futuro. E se ele me levasse para mais perto da Rachel que aprendi a apreciar, talvez eu acabasse descobrindo mais sobre mim mesmo.

* * *

**Mon petit, **

**Aqui estou eu de novo *-* Mil desculpas pela demora - por algum motivo esse capítulo não estava fluindo muito bem, e levei três dias para escrevê-lo. Sorte a minha que tive feriadão! Não tenho muito o que comentar desse, a não ser: awn, awn, esse final ficou tão amorzinho! (tudo pra mim é amorzinho, rs!). Espero poder escrever no fim de semana que vem para postar o próximo chapter rapidinho! Aguardem, por favor. Não desistam da fanfic! A minha vida não é mais um moranguinho, qqqq**

**Beijos, amores! 33**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Parte I – Breathe of Life (Florence and the Machine)**

Glee enfim ganhou certa notoriedade. Não em decorrência dos pontos positivos que exaltávamos a todo instante – apesar de, é preciso admitir, eles não se faziam presentes todos os dias. Ao perceber que pessoas que nunca insinuaram deter nem um tipo de inclinação artística fizeram suas escolhas e estavam, agora, inseridas no clube, foi inevitável não pensar que havia algo de errado acontecendo. As Cheerios, pelo que eu sabia, não entendiam quase nada do que fazíamos ali. Mas então, de repente, três delas estavam sentadas a alguns metros de distância de mim, fazendo parte do Glee comigo. Como se fôssemos, na melhor das hipóteses, colegas de classe. A verdade era que éramos praticamente inimigas. E o que falar de Quinn? Ela tinha abandonado o amor por musicais há algum tempo – mais precisamente há três anos antes. Agora com 15 anos, Quinn mais se interessava por beijos do que por canto. Talvez suas performances nos fossem úteis algum dia, mas o que mais poderia contribuir? Sua voz nem era a das melhores... Quer dizer, eu sempre a julgara por isso. Quinn era um tipo muito comum de criança: sabia que era linda e dizia que seria modelo-atriz-e-cantora. Tudo junto, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Claro que, na época, era ingênua demais para saber que, corriqueiramente, as três profissões competiam demais e, ou lhe caberia escolher uma delas, ou partir para um sonho profissional bem mais concreto. E, agora, eu sabia que ela poderia muito bem optar pelas passarelas. Pelos vestidos caros e exclusivos. Pelas melhores maquiagens do mundo. Pelas dietas infinitas. Por tudo que não fosse, nem de longe, páreo para alguém como eu, ou seja, comum demais. Inadequada demais, também. Quinn sempre seria adequada para qualquer coisa.

Menos para o Glee. Era preciso admitir. Eu já admitira. Quem sabia, com um pouco de esforço, ela poderia também. Um dia. Um dia que não fosse aquele, pelo jeito.

Não enquanto ela estivesse contando para Santana e Brittany, a apenas duas cadeiras de mim, que o jantar que tivera com a família terminara com uma bela canção interpretada com ela, e que sua mãe chorara com sua performance – o que eu duvidava completamente; a mãe dela era tão inexpressiva que parecia um robô. "Se isso for verdade, como minha meia", Kurt sussurrou para mim, olhando crítico para as três, na direção oposta a nós. Soltei uma risadinha. "Eu sei. Patético, não?", indaguei, balançando a cabeça. "Se existisse um modo de comprovar que isso é tudo encenação... Porque até parece que elas_ gostam_ de estar aqui", Kurt revirou os olhos, desgostoso. Era bom saber que alguém dividia comigo tudo isso. Às vezes, sentia-me culpada por odiar as três sempre por perto, mas saber que Kurt também não apreciava isso fazia-me sentir um pouco melhor. Assim nós poderíamos odiá-las juntos. Como, na verdade, sempre fora.

Suspirei.

Se, de um lado, estavam todas as forças negativas da minha vida – e que, de certo modo, sempre me compeliam a oferecer o meu melhor para superá-las –, de outro, se encontrava Finn, conversando com Puck. Ainda não entendia como ele era amigo de Puck, seria como se eu ignorasse todas as coisas ruins que Quinn falava e fazia pela escola e continuasse sua amiga. Tinha sido difícil convencê-lo a se juntar a nós, mas era melhor do que nada. E Puck até poderia construir uma carreira sólida como cantor, se algum dia desistisse daquele plano ridículo de limpar piscinas pela vida inteira. Mesmo depois de alguns meses, Finn ainda estava ali. Ficava contente por saber que ele não desistiria de nós, do Glee, por conta de status. Na verdade, ele já tinha se importado com isso, numa época. Mas entendera, eu acho, que não podemos repelir as coisas das quais gostamos. Já tínhamos enfrentado situações críticas ali dentro, mas estávamos ali. Por que sair, se fazer parte do Glee era a única hora que podíamos ser nós mesmos, sem nos esconder, sem utilizar nem um tipo de artifício para que a sociedade 'gostasse' de nós?

Então o Glee se firmou. Ainda éramos uma piada, mas uma piada _feliz_.

"Então", Kurt disse, utilizando um tom sugestivo. Olhou para Finn por um instante e depois focou sua atenção expressamente a mim. Desviei os olhos de Finn, de imediato. "O quê?", franzi a testa, confusa. Será que ele diria algum plano maquiavélico para expulsarmos a trindade do clube? Eu já tinha problemas por demais, não precisava me meter em mais confusão, apesar de que uma brincadeira dirigida a elas poderia salvar meu humor taciturno. Por que não, oras? "O que está rolando?", ele quis saber. Isso provocou um clique na minha mente. Parecido com um terremoto, na verdade. Uma tempestade no meu cérebro. Por dentro, eu gelei. "Eu tenho dois olhos. E mesmo se tivesse apenas um, ainda veria com perfeição toda essa agitação feminina em você", ele disse, apontando o dedo para mim. O que ele queria dizer com 'agitação feminina'? Não conseguia, por vezes, acompanhar o raciocínio de Kurt. Era completamente fora do padrão. "Engraçado, não vejo nem um tipo de agitação feminina em mim", respondi secamente. Ele meramente esquadrinhou os olhos para mim. Ok. O que dizer? Ele estava certo. Apenas não sabia como ele tinha descoberto. Eu achava que tinha feito um belo trabalho ao manter aquele segredo somente para mim durante todos aqueles anos. Mas, certamente – e com alguma sorte –, ele não tinha ciência sobre _tudo._ Se ele soubesse sobre _tudo_ seria vergonhoso demais. Cruzei meus dedos discretamente sobre minhas pernas. Alguma coisa tinha que dar certo naquela semana. Já bastava todos os embates com Mercedes acerca de sua inveja para comigo. Sinceramente, eu nem monopolizava os solos tanto assim!

"Nos conhecemos há dez anos, alô. Eu sei até mesmo quando você está naqueles dias sem nem mesmo precisar perguntar", ele argumentou. Era um bom argumento. E aquilo era totalmente injusto. "Eu sempre desconfiei, na verdade. Quer dizer, era meio difícil discernir o que era verdadeiro ou não quando éramos mais jovens, já que você era muito inclinada a qualquer tipo de exagero. Mas teve um dia que eu soube. Já faz algum tempo", ele persistiu com tranquilidade; como se estivéssemos debatendo sobre quem tinha a pior voz da nova temporada do X Factor. Não sabia como Kurt conseguia lidar com assuntos tão sérios – certo, no mínimo um tanto quanto conflitantes – como se fosse um mero narrador-observador de um livro de suspense. Esses narradores nunca se assustam com nada, é um fato. Podia sentir, agora, meu rosto se esquentando gradativamente. Ah, droga! Se eu corasse, ele saberia que poderia se dar por convencido. Não poderia admitir uma coisa daquelas ali. Não quando Quinn e Finn estavam dividindo o mesmo espaço que eu e poderiam, com grande facilidade, entreouvir minha confissão. E então, adeus ao pouco que eu conquistara: a amizade de Finn. Infelizmente, não poderia adicionar sossego com relação à Quinn, já que, com ela inserida no Glee, nossa rivalidade pareceu ter se avolumado numa proporção incomensurável, embora nem eu nem ela transparecêssemos abertamente.

_Mude o assunto_, meu cérebro berrava. _Fale sobre o novo par de tênis dele._

Era uma boa abordagem. Moda sempre o distraía. E, com algum esforço, eu poderia aprender alguma dica útil – se eu tivesse um pouco mais de paciência para isso. Moda nunca fora o meu forte, por isso precisava ouvir os risos que indicavam o quão meus suéteres engraçados não eram fashionistas. Não que eu pretendesse me tornar o novo modelo de conduta e de moda do McKinley.

"C-certo!", odiava gaguejar; gaguejar tem dois significados: nervosismo ou mentira. Lie To Me está aí, é só ficar atento. E, sim, eu estava nervosa. Não seria nada agradável ser descoberta naquele momento. E nem queria imaginar no tom vermelho que meu rosto estava, agora. Provavelmente, eu parecia prestes a desmaiar de pânico. Eu quase nunca tive pânico na minha vida. Nunca enfrentara nem um tipo de fobia. Fobia social? Eu não tinha medo de ser julgada – afinal, isso era inevitável eu sendo quem era. Fobia de garotos? Não passara por nem uma circunstância embaraçosa ou traumatizante com o sexo aposto – para ser sincera, os garotos é que nutriam certa fobia de mim. Fobia de gatos? Cachorros? Cobras? Não, não, não. Ainda amava gatos; Peter já estava muito velho, gordo e ranzinza, mas ainda o amava. Não tinha nada contra cães – como não amar aqueles filhotinhos chorões? Nunca tinha tido nem um laço familiar com ofídios; a única vez que me encontrara cara a cara com uma cobra fora no último acampamento de música, e eu gritara tão alto, na hora, que uns dos garotos do meu alojamento não conseguia parar de rir – mas afora isso, não tinha 'contraído' nenhum medo devido a essa situação.

Mas, definitivamente, eu tinha um sério problema quanto ao fato de estar prestes a revelar O Grande Segredo. Que, pelo jeito, não tinha sido escondido tão bem assim. Quais eram as evidências? O que tinha me delatado, afinal?

Pensando bem, não queria saber. Isso apenas me afundaria ainda mais. Se eu perguntasse algo como 'Como você sabe?' (que é um questionamento inócuo e muito pouco comprometedor), Kurt poderia desconfiar mais ainda – ele que, por natureza, já era desconfiado de tudo.

"O que acha de ensaiarmos algum dueto no fim de semana?", perguntei. Agradeci mentalmente por ter controlado melhor minha voz. Meu coração estava enlouquecido, podia ouvi-lo nos meus ouvidos. "Você está mudando de assunto!", Kurt exclamou, parecendo sustentar uma enorme vitória nos olhos. "É mais provável que eu esteja preocupada com as Nationals. Não procure zebras", eu lhe disse, secamente. "O quê?", ele franziu o cenho. Era ótimo confundir as pessoas. Era um dos meus passatempos preferidos. Se você confunde alguém usando um assunto que domina bem, automaticamente, você tem muito mais controle sobre as situações posteriores. É como ser a nerd da turma: as pessoas com quem você convive, certamente, acharão que você sempre será a líder em todos os momentos. E ser líder, em momentos específicos, tem lá suas vantagens. "É só uma expressão. 'Se tem quatro patas, focinho longo e come feno, procure um cavalo antes de procurar uma zebra'. Lógico, não?", eu comentei. "As zebras são muito mais legais. Você quer ser uma zebra? Então, ok. Você será o eufemismo da zebra", Kurt observou, muito, muito seguro do que dizia. Ah! Eu, uma zebra? Não saberia se poderia me acostumar àquilo. Cavalos são tão mais prestativos. O que zebras fazem, além de correr dos leões? Praticamente nada, se não estão expostas em algum zoológico; e, mesmo assim, ainda são inúteis: sem predadores, elas são meros pets enjaulados, já que uma vez lá dentro nunca mais sobreviverão sem a ajuda dos tratadores. E eu não precisava de nenhum tratador.

"O que a sua zebra interior tem a dizer a respeito do foco da conversa?", Kurt investiu mais uma vez. Incansável, ele era incansável. Qual era o problema dele? O que ele tinha a ver com a minha vida pessoal? Ele nunca compartilhara comigo nada sobre o campo amoroso, então por que eu deveria lhe confessar os meus sentimentos com relação a Finn? Kurt nem gostava muito de Finn, aliás. Nunca demonstrara isso, ao menos. Sempre o tratara com indiferença e, por vezes, com frieza. "Minha zebra interior não quer se pronunciar no momento. Agora, fique calado antes que eu decida fazer o dueto com a Tina", respondi rapidamente e com muita desenvoltura. Era ótimo recobrar os meus poderes de liderança. Não que eu pretendesse cantar com Tina. Mas, tanto fazia. Não estava a fim de cantar com ninguém, na verdade. Não estava a fim de cantar. Precisava arquitetar um meio de bloquear os intrusos do meu muro de contenção emocional: se alguém mais percebesse o meu 'interesse' por mirar Finn durante os ensaios do Glee, as consequências seriam desastrosas para mim. E talvez para Finn, também. Duvidava muito que ele gostaria que os outros o indagassem a respeito de seus sentimentos para comigo: ele não teria muito que dizer. Seria muito humilhante se o boato da minha 'paixonice' se espalhasse pelo McKinley. Finn era legal, mas nem ele poderia suportar os sentimentos de alguém como eu. Eu, que não chegava aos pés de nenhuma garota suficientemente bonita da escola.

Certamente, o seu 'gostar de mim' se desmantelaria na mesma hora. Talvez, com a mesma rapidez com que foi construído.

* * *

"Precisa de ajuda?".

Olhei para trás.

Foi impossível domar a minha ânsia genuína de sorrir.

"Não, acho que está tudo bem", eu disse e sorri mais uma vez. Era tão natural sorrir para ele que, às vezes, tinha a impressão de que qualquer um seria capaz de opinar sobre o modo como eu me portava perto de Finn. Tudo ficava diferente, realmente, quando eu estava com ele. Eu deixava de lado quaisquer barreiras e quaisquer julgamentos que já tinham feito a meu respeito. Nada me impedia de agir como uma idiota defronte dele. E eu não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim.

Não que eu me importasse, de qualquer maneira. A menos que descobrissem sobre os meus fortes sentimentos e me interrogassem ao estilo Inquisição. Daí eu me importaria. Um pouco. Ok. O suficiente para querer me esconder em casa, talvez.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos desconexos. Tornei a recair minha atenção – ou a fingida atenção, agora; era difícil olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Finn quando ele estava dividindo a mesma sala que eu, digamos assim – ao piano a minha frente, negro, de cauda e... Pesado demais para alguém do meu tamanho. Alguém, durante o intervalo, tinha se adentrado ali e o utilizado para alguma finalidade da qual eu desconhecia. Por isso, ele estava do outro lado da sala, do qual eu não gostava. Quer dizer, eu já estava tão acostumada a vê-lo no canto direito que sua atual posição me incomodou por demais, a ponto de eu ter de (tentar) empurrá-lo para seu canto costumeiro. Mas aquela tarefa estava se provando ser um tanto quanto árdua para mim. O piano, apesar de dispor de rodinhas, era mais pesado do que eu imaginava e me forçou a que jogar todo o meu peso nele para movê-lo poucos metros. E eu ainda nem tinha chegado à metade da sala. Com aquela lerdeza, eu o colocaria em seu lugar minutos depois. Minutos que me fariam perder a paciência e me dar por vencida. Mas eu não queria ser vencida por um piano! Eu amava pianos! Qual era o problema pessoal que aquele piano em específico nutria por mim?!

Eu não iria me concentrar na lição do dia se tudo não estivesse como de hábito. Eu tinha essas coisas esquisitas de vez em quando. Uma impaciência inexplicável.

"Geralmente, quando alguém lhe oferece ajuda você aceita. Especialmente se for para empurrar um piano com o triplo do seu peso", Finn disse. Ele estava meio que rindo, então eu me permiti rir também. Para aliviar a tensão. Gostava de ficar sozinha com ele, especialmente nos ensaios, mas nunca conseguia me livrar plenamente do meu nervosismo. Acho que porque raramente eu ficava sozinha com garotos, especialmente garotos como Finn: popular, mas agradável. A maior parte da população masculina do McKinley ou se encaixava na categoria a) esnobes, ou b) prepotentes, ou c) desatentos, ou d) impostores (do tipo que é seu amigo só pra ter algum benefício). O piano deslizou sem esforço pelo chão de linóleo. "Onde?", Finn me inquiriu, me olhando. Apontei a direção. Sem trocas de palavras, ele empurrou o instrumento para longe de mim e o depositou onde eu indicara. Em, tipo, cinco segundos. Com certeza era um recorde, ou algo assim. Deveria entrar no Guinness Book, um dia, se houvesse uma categoria para tal feito. "Obrigada", agradeci sem me importar por deixá-lo pensar que eu me assemelhava ao Coringa. Realmente, eu deveria parar com aquela mania imbecil de sorrir sempre para ele. Mas como você controla uma catástrofe natural? Talvez haja métodos e meios, porém nem todo cuidado que se está ao alcance tem o poder, por exemplo, de desviar um meteoro da órbita da Terra, certo? É uma pena que nenhum dinossauro tenha sobrevivido para contar seu relato. Todos eles morreram de fome, ou de insuficiência pulmonar, ou pela falta da luz solar. Não foi, como a maioria pensa, por conta do impacto do meteoro. A Terra não pegou fogo, ou explodiu. Ela apenas foi imersa por uma densa camada de poeira que impossibilitou quaisquer vidas de se manter por mais tempo. Exceto as baratas, porque elas são o demônio em forma de asas demoníacas.

Mas deixa para lá.

Eu deveria, também, parar de pensar sobre assunto tão aleatórios quanto a era dos dinossauros.

Finn estava bem à minha frente. Eu poderia pensar nele um pouco mais. Não iria sobrecarregar o meu cérebro de modo algum. Minha mente tinha mais facilidade de se recordar do sorriso torto de canto de boca de Finn do que de todas as canções da Barbra Streisand.

Finn deu de ombros, indicando que não tinha se incomodado por ter me ajudado. Bem, por ter feito o trabalho completo. Mas, também, como poderia reclamar? Ele poderia, com muita destreza, me carregar nos braços pelo campo de futebol inteiro. Tinha certeza de que seria perfeito estar nos braços dele. Um momento memorável. Se ele quisesse me carregar nos braços aquele exato minuto eu não dispararia nenhuma objeção. Nem uma mesmo. Seria como realizar o sonho de uma criança que quer muito visitar a Disney. Se ele me levantasse o suficiente, talvez eu pudesse alcançar seus lábios num segundo, o que seria impossível em condições normais, já que eu era uma anã. Tinha certeza de que beijá-lo entraria para o TOP 5 dos meus melhores momentos da minha vida. Como ter cantado pela primeira vez. Como poderia esquecer? A menos que eu sofresse um acidente sério que comprometesse as faculdades da minha memória, claro. Mas, por sorte, eu não era propensa a esses tipos de acidentes. Só aqueles que envolviam raspadinhas na cara. E...

Ah.

Certo.

Eu precisava calar o meu maldito cérebro.

Respirei fundo. Muito fundo. Ao que tudo indicava, eu não estava respirando com muita regularidade. Como poderia, com Finn tão perto de mim? Quer dizer, durante os ensaios para os duetos, às vezes, tínhamos que nos tocar. Dávamos as mãos. Era comum. Muitos casais apresentam seus duetos desse modo, para demonstrar intensa conexão sentimental com a canção. E nós não nos repelíamos disso. Porém, como envolvia o canto, eu era extremamente profissional. Tinha parado de assustá-lo, eu achava – também porque ele nunca mais correra do palco, como fizera na primeira vez –, e me mantinha o mais comportada possível. Não vou mentir: era ótimo sentir os dedos dele nos meus, meu coração sobressaltado pelo toque delicado e toda a adrenalina que a sensação me provocava. Mas eu era Rachel Berry. Eu era uma estrela. E estrelas nunca transparecem nada além de conexão com a música que está cantando. Mesmo que estejam lado a lado com um cara lindo e que poderia cantar com qualquer outra garota do Glee.

Eu já me inquirira isso. Talvez Finn _quisesse_ cantar com outra garota. Quinn. Ou Santana. Entretanto, Sr. Schue estava convencido de que eu e Finn interagíamos melhor e éramos o trunfo do grupo nas competições. Por isso, com o tempo, eu e Finn tínhamos nos tornado os co-capitães do time. Nada mais justo. Ser líder tinha seus momentos de glória, tal qual ensaiar sozinha com meu parceiro. Meu dia sempre ficava muito mais suportável quando passava algumas horas a mais na companhia de Finn. Acho que porque ele tinha um astral e uma personalidade muito diferente de mim, oposta. Enquanto eu era – segundo alguns – expressiva por demasiado, Finn era calado e introvertido. Não abria muito a boca além do necessário, enquanto eu, se pudesse, não calava nunca a minha. Eu era explosiva; ele, um pouco contemplativo demais. Alheio, ou absorto.

Ainda assim, gostava de toda a diferença entre nós. Isso apenas provocava o meu lado investigativo. Havia tantas características dele que eu nunca descobrira, que estavam soterradas em algum lugar. Exatamente como eu. Ninguém tinha muita ciência do meu lado reservado. Talvez eu e ele tivéssemos esse elo: ambos suprimíamos alguns aspectos de nós mesmos do público. Uma face oculta de nós mesmos. Se ele me permitisse desvendar essas pequenas coisas dele... Gostaria de ser a pessoa na qual ele depositaria sua confiança para algo jamais confessado, ou exibido para o McKinley. Esse seria o nosso ponto em comum. Seria minha grande chance.

No entanto, Finn não estava nada inclinado a me confessar quaisquer pensamentos seus. Ele era uma incógnita tão grande que, por vezes, não sabia _por que_ sentia aquela grande atração por seu jeito tão contrário ao meu. O que sabia era que ele me instigava a ficar observando-o por muito tempo, para que depois de toda a análise eu pudesse chegar a algum consenso quanto às suas atitudes complacentes e seu tom de voz que nunca oscilava demais: era ou desinteressado, ou indiferente. Por vezes, como antes, um tanto quanto preocupado. Gostava desse tom dele. Dizia algo a mais. Dizia que, por baixo de todas aquelas camadas de neutralidade, existia nuances nunca tinham sido expressadas antes.

Finn tinha se sentado e tamborilava os dedos nos joelhos numa atitude tranquila – típica dele. Seus olhos acompanhavam o chão, ziguezagueando de um lado para outro, despreocupados. Não exprimiam nada de mais. Pude distinguir a corrente de excitação que percorreu pela minha pele quando me sentei ao seu lado e meu cotovelo bateu no dele. Não doeu nada. Mas o contato era bom. Muito bom. Estava quase golpeando-o novamente, apenas para sentir mais uma vez a sensação deliciosa. Respirei por alguns segundos, tentando controlar o que sentia por dentro. Parecia que estava prestes a explodir. Aquelas coisas vinham ocorrendo com frequência. Não ousava pensar quais, realmente, eram as causas daquelas reações malucas, embora nos confins da minha consciência, eu sabia exatamente quais eram elas, mas tentava, a todo custo, ignorá-las. Porque nunca as tinha experimentado antes, de modo que não poderia comparar. E porque me sentia um pouco envergonhada. Era incômodo retornar para casa sabendo que eu estava... Bem, tendo pensamentos um tanto quanto incomuns. Você sabe quais. _Aqueles_ pensamentos que pipocam pela mente de garotas com 15 anos e que estão apaixonadas.

"Você já ouviu David Bowie?".

Meus olhos se descolaram da porta. Eu estava cronometrando quanto tempo levaria para alguém chegar e arruinar o meu momento com Finn. Não que houvesse algo de diferente acontecendo entre nós – apenas o usual: nós dois sentados, calados, e confortáveis ainda assim com a situação. Pelo menos eu me sentia assim, apesar de toda a loucura que se sucedia dentro de mim, que nada tinha a ver com desconforto, aliás. Quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, notei que os dele já me analisavam há algum tempo. Pareciam acostumados a me encarar. "Não. Sim. Talvez", disse. Não me recordava. Com ele tão perto – eu podia até mesmo ouvi-lo respirar ao meu lado! – era difícil até mesmo lembrar quem era David Bowie.

David Bowie.

O cara esquisito da aula de História da Arte. Surrealismo.

Não era?

Não tinham dito aquilo em algum ponto?

Tinham. Porque eu gostava das aulas de História da Arte e nunca perdia nada.

Finn sorriu e depois riu. Tive vontade sair correndo, mas percebi que ele não estava debochando de mim. E aquele sorriso torto dele estava estampado em seu rosto de maneira sedutora. Ou não. Ou talvez eu estivesse com sérios problemas mentais. Estava vendo coisas inexistentes. "Quer ouvir?", ele ofereceu. Ora, porque não?

Ele então conectou os fones de ouvido ao seu iPhone e me passou um deles.

Rebel Rebel começou a tocar. Eu conhecia o David Bowie. Ao menos aquela canção. No mesmo momento, me senti a rebelde sobre a qual o cantor cantava, à exceção das partes que faziam alusão ao fato de a minha mãe não saber se eu era um garoto ou uma garota e ao fato de eu ser uma 'vagabunda gostosa'. Mas, de qualquer modo, eu estava me sentindo uma adolescente rebelde ao lado de Finn. Porque David Bowie nunca tinha parado nas minhas listas musicais, já que apreciava bem mais as artistas femininas. Barbra. Patti. Celine.

Quando a canção acabou, New Kids on the Block começou com Tonight, mas Finn a pausou e devolveu o celular à mochila.

"Você quer...", Finn pausou momentaneamente, engolindo a saliva. Ele não olhava para mim, mirava suas mãos agora retomando a posição acima de seus joelhos. Meu coração não iria aguentar, ai meu Deus. Claro que eu queria. Eu concordaria com qualquer proposta que ele me fizesse. Ele queria me levar para sua casa e me encher de beijos? Eu aceitaria numa boa. Meus olhos sofreram com a expectativa por ter de esperá-lo a formular a pergunta na íntegra. "Ahn, ensaiar um pouco mais, depois?", ele terminou a sentença.

Ah.

Ensaiar.

De novo.

Sozinhos.

Quem seria eu se recusasse, por Barbra?

"Claro!", minha resposta me soou entusiasmada demais. "Claro, sem problemas", consertei na mesma hora, numa voz menos aguda e sem muito ânimo. "Legal, porque ainda não consigo te acompanhar direito nos encerramentos", Finn explicou. E era verdade. Ele era ótimo. Nossas vozes se casavam perfeitamente, mas existia aquela grande diferença entre nós: ele não era profissional – ao menos não estava treinando para ser, futuramente. Então, eu aguentava as notas bem mais tempo que ele. "Vamos dar um jeito até as Nationals", sorri para ele, convicta. _Tínhamos_ de consertar aquela falha, senão... Bem, adeus Glee. Era essa a condição que nos tinham imposto também: deveríamos vencer o concurso de corais para continuarmos a usufruir da sala e de todo o aparato musical. E tínhamos apenas uma chance. Se eu e Finn não fôssemos inesquecíveis, ou impressionantes o bastante, a equipe de jurados nunca iriam decidir nos conceder a vitória – já que éramos as peças mais potentes do clube.

Finn sorriu em agradecimento. Um sorriso normal. Indiferente. Comum.

Retribuí um exatamente igual.

* * *

Estávamos parados, em pé, defronte um ao outro. Perto. Perto o suficiente para que eu sentisse o cheiro do xampu que ele usara depois do treino de futebol. Como não o tinha notado no Glee? Finn colocou as mãos por sobre meus ombros; suas mãos pareciam enormes em cima de mim. E quentes. E fortes. Mesmo por cima do meu cardigã amarelo, podia sentir que o local que ele tocava estava ardendo em chamas. Não queria entrar em combustão instantânea logo ali, na frente dele. Seria idiota demais. Eu nunca mais voltaria a pisar no auditório. Talvez, nunca mais tivesse a coragem de encará-lo. Esperei. Elevei meu queixo e olhei para ele. "Lembra o que o Sr. Schue nos disse? Sobre estarmos conectados?", Finn quis saber, ainda com suas mãos em cima dos meus ombros, pesadamente. Era uma delícia, apesar de tudo. Fiz que não com a cabeça. Estava meio em pânico, pois ele nunca tinha chegado _tão_ perto de mim daquele modo. O máximo que fizera fora me tocar nas mãos e nos pulsos. Claro que eu me recordava sobre o ensinamento do Sr. Schue. Era com essa intenção que cantávamos de mãos dadas, afinal.

Finn deslocou uma das mãos, a esquerda, de meus ombros. Nossos olhos estavam intensos. Bem, pelo menos eu sentia os meus daquele modo. Porém, havia um brilho diferente nos de Finn. Julguei ser em decorrência da iluminação. Logo em seguida, ele correu sua palma da mão pelo lado do meu corpo, das minhas costelas, logo abaixo dos meus seios, até a minha cintura. Na verdade, acho que ele nem mesmo percebeu o movimento. Ela ficou na minha cintura, não se moveu. Mesmo com a diferença gritante de altura entre nós, nossas posições pareciam corretas. Ele estava com as mãos em mim do mesmo modo como um dançarino deve proceder. Eu, por outro lado, estava completamente deslocada: minhas mãos se remexiam nervosamente na barra do meu cardigã, ao lado de meu corpo, caídas, sem tocar em mais nada.

Se houvesse um modo que gravarmos algumas cenas da nossa vida, com certeza eu gostaria que uma câmara oculta registrasse aquele momento. Ou talvez uma câmara fotográfica. Adoraria, um dia, olhar para a foto desse segundo. Mesmo que eu estivesse meio desengonçada. Porque Finn, ao contrário, estava perfeito.

Meu coração estava batendo nos meus ouvidos. E, de repente, o auditório parecia quente demais. Parecia que havia focos de fogo nos pontos que as mãos de Finn me tocavam, também.

Abri a boca para contestar alguma coisa, mas nenhum som ecoou pelo palco. Fechei-a, porque mantê-la entreaberta me parecia ridículo.

Então entendi.

Não sabia como, mas tinha entendido perfeitamente.

Olhei para baixo por um segundo: minhas sapatilhas vermelhas estavam apenas a alguns centímetros dos tênis dele. Umedeci meus lábios, tentando suprimir a vontade de clamar por água, já que minha garganta estava seca. Com esse simples gesto, alguma coisa mudou. Uma centelha perpassou pelos olhos dele. E, daquela vez, eu sabia que não era culpa da iluminação, porque suas orbes castanhas recaíram justamente nos meus lábios úmidos. Pareciam interessadas. E... Desejosas.

Minha respiração falhou por um momento. Ah, não. Eu não podia desmaiar justamente àquela hora.

Quando recuperei o fôlego, Finn sorriu para mim. O mesmo sorriso torto sedutor que eu tivera a impressão de já ter conferido em outras ocasiões. Porém, exatamente como não poderia desculpá-lo por conta das luzes, não poderia aplicar a mesma lógica para aquele sorriso: ele _estava_ sendo sedutor. Um pouquinho, sim. Meio implicitamente. Sua cabeça então se moveu um tanto para frente – muito pouco para que nossos narizes se tocassem, entretanto. Mas eu sabia. Eu tinha entendido da primeira vez.

E de modo algum poderia conceder aquilo. Não quando eu estava quase surtando intimamente. Não quando parecia que estava prestes a ter uma síncope. Não quando o nervosismo, com toda a certeza, me denunciaria e me atrapalharia.

Finn Hudson iria me beijar.

Finn Hudson _queria_ me beijar.

_Eu_, Rachel Berry.

E, daquela vez, _não era_ uma alucinação da minha cabeça!

Meus olhos estavam quase se fechando...

* * *

**Parte II – Say Don't You Want It (One Night Only)**

Rachel, com a respiração pesada, deu um passo para trás. Não muito grande, mas o suficiente para que eu tomasse um choque de realidade.

Rachel não queria me beijar.

Afinal, por quais motivos o faria?

Desmontei o sorriso na mesma hora. Na verdade, ele esmoreceu por vontade própria, mergulhado numa decepção incomum. Minhas mãos ainda a estavam tocando sem pressão alguma, apenas repousadas por cima de suas roupas. Seus olhos, geralmente expressivos o bastante para todos a tacharem de louca, agora estavam refletindo uma faísca que nunca tinha enxergado. Ela parecia um tanto quanto enjoada.

"Desculpe", eu lhe disse. Por que eu deveria me desculpar por querer beijá-la? Eu não estava comprometido, nem ela. Ambos éramos livres para cantar de mãos dadas, ou compartilhar beijos debaixo dos refletores coloridos do auditório. Teria sido um momento bonito. Memorável, até.

Mas ela tinha se afastado, indicando que não estava de acordo com minhas intenções. Eu tinha sido muito burro por ter presumido que Rachel, finalmente, estava perto o suficiente de mim para que tudo se encaixasse. Era evidente o quanto ela se dedicava ao máximo para ser profissional naquilo tudo. Era seu sonho. E, certamente, ela não arriscaria todo o esforço por conta de um garoto. De mim. Rachel estava ali para ensaiar, não para me beijar.

Era difícil engolir aquela amarga decepção. Muito mais humilhante do que sair de campo sem uma vitória. Achara que tinha traçado o caminho correto até as pontes e os muros mais frágeis dela, mas então percebi que eles eram tão frágeis que não conseguiam sustentar nem mesmo aquele tipo de coisa.

Uma rejeição é chata para um cara que está acostumado a andar com garotas do tipo as Cheerios. Uma rejeição vinda de Rachel era, no entanto, vista como um fracasso. Eu não era nenhum profissional do canto – ela era uma diva, sempre perfeita nas execuções, sempre se esforçando ao máximo para oferecer o seu melhor. Nunca estaria à altura dela, de acordo com suas ambições. Eu sempre seria O Quarterback. Não passava de um atleta.

Rachel parecia magoada na minha frente. Não comigo, mas consigo mesma. Seus olhos e sua expressão denunciavam todo o seu horror. "A-acho melhor se ensaiarmos separados, por enquanto. Podemos ficar em lados opostos do palco, assim nossas vozes irão reverberar com mais clareza, cada uma mantendo suas próprias características, entende?", Rachel me aconselhou, ainda horrorizada e falando em disparada. Percebi que seu tom estava mais agudo que o normal. Assim, seus passos a levaram para mais longe ainda de mim: minhas mãos não estavam mais em contato com seu corpo, e ela se movia com rapidez para canto esquerdo do palco.

Eu sentia meu corpo pesado – meu coração parecia pesar uma tonelada.

A sombra dela se projetava, estendida, pela madeira do palco. Seus cabelos se moviam languidamente, enquanto ela se aprumava melhor para se preparar a cantar novamente. Eu não me recordava mais em qual parte tínhamos parado. Tudo tinha sido, de uma hora pra outra, sugado por um vórtice de confusão. Era tanta confusão – e decepção – que fiquei estancado no mesmo local, sem conseguir me movimentar com naturalidade. Enfiei os dedos nos bolsos da jeans, irrequieto. Desloquei meus olhos de Rachel para a plateia inexistente à nossa frente. As cadeiras estavam desocupadas, mas eu sabia que, na mente de Rachel, havia uma multidão gritando violentamente para que o show prosseguisse. Era isso que ela faria. Seguiria em frente. Como se não tivéssemos nos tocado com intimidade, nem como se nossas bocas quase estivessem encontrado o caminho certo para tentar perdurar um momento praticamente inesquecível. Quando notei que o silêncio estava se avolumando de uma maneira completamente pressurosa, mirei Rachel de novo. Ela me olhava. Talvez com expectativa. Ou talvez com desinteresse. Não sabia dizer se o que havia antes em seus olhos já tinha se dissolvido, ou não. De tão longe, especialmente debaixo daquelas luzes, a tarefa de analisá-la minuciosamente tornava-se árdua. Tentei esquadrinhar os meus, mas desisti. Não havia nada com o que me preocupar, porque logo em seguida ela pigarreou e disse:

"Você precisa começar".

Começar com o quê? A sair correndo dali, como se fosse o primeiro dia? Estava pronto para tal feito. Todos os sentimentos misturados dentro de mim me sussurravam, alegando que deveria dar por encerrado aquele ensaio. De todo modo, como poderíamos prosseguir de forma natural depois do que acontecera? Estávamos nos olhando, tudo bem. Mas não estávamos nos _vendo_. Não existia nada de expressivo em Rachel, agora. Ela aparentava ser a menina mais comum do mundo. Uma Anne Frank perdida no tempo. A saia do seu vestido preto se balançava vagarosa, enquanto suas mãos remexiam os botões do cardigã com distração. Ela estava nervosa, eu acho. Assenti, mas não disse nada. Não podia dizer nada; não enquanto não soubesse que o momento esquisito já tivesse se desfeito. Não sabia por quanto tempo ele perduraria entre nós e aquilo estava me matando. Rachel, costumeiramente tão tagarela, me assustava quando se fechava daquele modo, tão silenciosa e deslocada. Era perceptível o quanto parecia que ela gostaria também de sair correndo dali. Seus olhos estavam inescrutáveis, e eu não apreciava aquilo. Gostava de quando conseguia ler cada sentimento contido neles – era muito mais fácil decifrar suas próximas atitudes. Sem a transparência deles, eu me sentia um pouco acuado: era muito mais fácil lidar com ela se eu pudesse prever os próximos minutos.

"Olha", eu disparei, mal tenho ciência do que dizia. Mas eu precisava proferir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para quebrar o silêncio e o desconforto. Ela se mantinha atenta a mim, porém sustentando certa distância emocional. "Nem eu nem você queremos continuar com o ensaio, então por que não saímos um pouco daqui?", com a minha mente um pouco menos nublada, os pensamentos coerentes estavam se alinhando com mais facilidade. Talvez, se apenas deixássemos o palco, tudo ficasse melhor. A atmosfera ali estava pesada, errada, estranha. Rachel abriu a boca, sugando um pouco de ar. "T-tudo bem", eu disse. Por alguns instantes, ficamos ainda parados. Mas então eu me movimentei para descer dali, e ela me acompanhou. Quando alcançamos nossas mochilas, Rachel estava retraída ao máximo e ainda silenciosa. "Podemos tomar um refrigerante, o que acha?", inquiri. Não sabia o que lhe propôs para vê-la agir normalmente. O dia estava ameno, então convidá-la para um sorvete seria um pouco demais. Um refrigerante era um bom pedido. Além do mais, eu estava com sede e precisava relaxar um pouco. "Tudo bem", ela repetiu. Rachel não tinha essa característica, o que me levava a crer que ou a) ela nunca tinha sido beijada antes, ou b) não queria que quaisquer empecilhos atrapalhassem a nossa amizade, muito menos o Glee. Mas, a julgar pelo seu comportamento realmente tímido, apostava bem mais na primeira opção. O que era, também, lógico, já que nunca soubera de boatos de que ela estivesse se encontrando com alguém.

Saímos ainda sem trocar palavras consistentes e caminhamos pelo andar em direção a uma das máquinas de refrigerantes disponíveis. "Coca-Cola?", perguntei, notando que havia uma variedade de botões aos quais nunca tinha detido muito tempo, já que nunca pensava demais e pressionava o comando da Coca-Cola. Olhei para ela, em seguida. Rachel concordou com a cabeça, colando um bocado de cabelo para trás de orelha. Em poucos segundos, eu estava com duas latas do refrigerante nas minhas mãos. Ofereci uma delas à Rachel, que logo a apanhou agradecendo quase aos sussurros. Pretendia sugerir que nos acomodássemos nos bancos do jardim, perto da estátua da escola, quando Rachel começou a caminhar para longe. "Hey", eu disse, surpreso. Rachel voltou seu pescoço para mim, me olhando. "Aonde você vai?", eu quis saber. Minha curiosidade escapuliu antes mesmo que eu pudesse me conter. Além do mais, eu tinha ficava um pouco ofendido com sua atitude repentina. "Meu pai deve passar para me apanhar daqui a pouco. Vamos jantar todos juntos fora, porque é aniversário dele", ela me explicou. Fiquei mais animado por constatar que sua capacidade de fala estava se estabilizando. Nunca sabia, entretanto, a qual dos pais fazia referência. Se eram dois, como eu poderia distingui-los? "Oh. Meus parabéns", congratulei rapidamente, sem saber mais o que responder. "E a sua mãe?", questionei. Rachel nunca dissera algo sobre sua mãe. Claro que ela tinha uma, caso contrário não poderia estar ali. Mas nunca tinha sabido com precisão se elas se conheciam, ou como tinha sido sua adoção. Não sabia, na verdade, se Rachel era órfã e fora adotada pelos Berry, ou se houvera inseminação artificial no seu processo de nascimento.

Rachel modificou sua postura; havia, agora, um vinco entre suas sobrancelhas, demonstrando algo que ainda não entendia. "O que tem ela?", ela perguntou. Suas sobrancelhas ainda estavam juntas quando dei de ombros. "Ela não vai ao jantar?". Ela então desanuviou a expressão e comprimiu os lábios por um momento. "Não", ela negou. "Obrigada pelo refrigerante. Fico te devendo um", disse depois.

Pensei em dizer que poderia sanar aquela dívida concretizando um beijo de verdade em mim, mas provavelmente não seria o que ela esperasse ouvir. E se ela já estava tão acanhada, quaisquer chances de continuar a deixar a nossa tensão mais ou menos controlada seriam derrotadas. Com certeza, com a menção da palavra 'beijo' ela sairia correndo no mesmo segundo.

"Sem problemas", foi o que acabei dizendo. Ela tentou, em seguida, sorrir, mas o que vi foi apenas uma faceta exibindo um pouco mais de sua distância.

Quando me vi sozinho no corredor, percebi que deveria ter corrido atrás dela e a beijado, sem conceder a oportunidade de que ela fizesse objeção alguma.

* * *

Eu queria que ela estivesse mais próxima, mas havia um tipo de abismo entre nós. Física e emocionalmente. Quando ela deu mais um passo para o lado oposto a mim, não consegui evitar fazer o primeiro movimento involuntário que perpassou pela minha mente.

Estiquei o braço e agarrei seu pulso, numa tentativa de mantê-la no mesmo lugar. Isso provocou uma reação nela: Rachel olhou para me com surpresa e titubeou na letra da canção, meio que gaguejando. À nossa frente, observei Kurt me olhar com reprovação, mas também com a mesma surpresa contida em Rachel. Quinn praticamente fulminou a mim e à Rachel no mesmo instante. Puck soltou um riso quase silencioso, enquanto Sr. Schue continuava impassível.

Continuamos a cantar; eu ainda com meus dedos ao redor do pulso dela. Claro que, delicada e quase imperceptivelmente, Rachel tentara se desfazer da conexão, mas eu não deixei. Não que eu a estivesse apertando, de modo algum tinha a intenção de machucá-la – apenas não queria me distanciar ainda mais.

Dois dias se tinha passado desde o nosso último ensaio à sós e, desde então, não tínhamos conversado muito, nada além do básico. O silêncio estava reinando entre nós, a maior parte do tempo. E isso era um incômodo imenso para mim. Tão acostumado à falação gratuita dela, seu silêncio era inusitado. Não que, antes do Glee, Rachel fosse tão diferente. Às vezes, achava que ela se esquivava de mim sem propósito algum: repelia-me de modo sutil, como se eu estivesse sempre a importunando. Mas, então, no Glee Rachel meio que floresceu. Tornou-se uma menina bem mais sociável e bem mais comunicativa comigo. Não que pudesse ser diferente, já que carregando o fardo de sermos os co-capitães deveríamos estar sempre em contato verbal. Por isso, era decepcionante notar que nossa 'relação' estava retornando ao início. Apesar de, normalmente, mais ouvi-la falar sem parar, gostava disso. Já tinha me habituado a isso nela – coisa que quase ninguém compreendia.

Assim que a nossa última nota foi proferida, Rachel, em instantâneo, se desvencilhou de mim. Seu olhar dirigido a mim foi intenso: ela estava furiosa e desaprovara meu gesto. Decidida, ela sentou-se ao lado de Kurt com rapidez, cruzou os braços e continuou a destinar aquele olhar assustador para mim, mesmo depois que eu já tivesse me acomodado em minha cadeira. "Isso foi tenso, uh?", Puck comentou comigo, com desdém. Desferi um soco nele para calar sua boca.

Meia hora depois, quando todos estavam apressados para saírem dali, andei sorrateiro até Rachel – bem talvez nem tanto, uma vez que Quinn percebeu minha intenção e me lançou um olhar de profundo desprezo. Não que eu me importasse. Eu a desprezava com a mesma intensidade. Cutuquei o ombro de Rachel, que estava ocupada organizando alguns papéis avulsos – que eu pensei serem partituras. Assim que percebeu que era eu, comprimiu os lábios numa demonstração de desagrado. Não me importei. Inclinei-me para mais perto dela e disse: "Ainda somos amigos, então você tem que parar de agir como se me odiasse".

Eu tinha ciência de que ela não me odiava, mas queria que a frase tivesse o impacto certo para que chamasse sua atenção. Agora que ela estava, de fato, prestando atenção em mim, poderia conduzir a conversa melhor. "E-eu nunca disse que...", ela começou a dizer o que eu previra. Ótimo, alguma coisa. "Eu sei. Olha, por que não saímos para conversar?", sugeri. Adora estar no Glee, mas era bom sair dali. Era bom ver Rachel sendo Rachel em outros cantos da escola, também. "Sei que você está assim por conta daquela tarde e não queria arranjar problemas em decorrência daquilo", fiz questão de frisar; era necessário que ela soubesse que, apesar de querer muito beijá-la, poderia conviver com o fato de que ela não me queria tanto quanto eu a queria. Porque eu _sabia_ que ela me queria. Eu avistava seus olhares furtivos para mim, em condições normais. E, em especial, seus sorrisos. Eram muitos: insanos, descontrolados, instantâneos. Como não amar aqueles sorrisos quando eu sabia que eram destinados expressamente a mim e que eram formados por minha culpa? Porém, sua 'querência', talvez, fosse mais fraca do que a minha. Não tão absoluta assim. Claro que Rachel tinha outros desejos, além de mim. O canto. O palco. As placas de neon. Desejos muito melhores do que eu. Ela conquistaria muita coisa com eles, já comigo... O que poderia conquistar? O que poderia receber em troca de ser a namorada do quarterback? Eu não tinha muito a oferecer, apesar de querer presentear o mundo a ela.

Rachel olhou para Kurt, que estava a poucos metros de nós. Acho que ele a estava aguardando, ou algo assim. Mas o olhar que lançou a ele parecia preocupado, como se não pretendesse que ninguém soubesse o que estávamos conversando. "Não vou fazer mais nada para constrangê-la, prometo", assegurei com firmeza. Não estava mesmo nos meus planos desgastar ainda mais a nossa amizade. Não por conta de um beijo que nem havia ocorrido. Ainda que ele estivesse pairando sobre a minha mente. "Não vou tocá-la, se assim não quiser, também". Rachel retornou sua atenção à sua mochila, mas eu sabia que ela não estava me ignorando de propósito. Eu tinha ciência de que estava pretendendo: estava esperando todos se dispersarem para que pudéssemos conversar sem amarras. Assim, que ela notou que até mesmo Kurt tinha desaparecido, virou-se para mim por inteira, centímetros mais baixa que eu. "Se vamos falar sobre... aquilo, prefiro me abster disso", Rachel em seguida deixou claro. Assenti, embora não dando importância. "Isso é ridículo. Nós nem nos beijamos", pontuei. "E se essa sua atitude demonstra que, se tivéssemos, também seria ridículo".

"Ah. Ótimo", Rachel respondeu, fria.

Um pouco arrependido por ter sido um pouco rude retomei:

"Desculpa. É que... tudo isso é estranho demais".

"É".

"Então...", comecei. "Não", respondeu ela. "O quê?", franzi o cenho, confuso. Eu nem sabia com exatidão o que lhe diria e, por antecipação, Rachel já tinha negado. Como assim? "Não quero ir para outro lugar com você, não quero tomar refrigerante com você e não quero beijar você".

Desatei a rir. Ela estava desesperada, era notável.

"Isso é sério?", perguntei, depois de conseguir cessar o riso. Isso apenas fez com que Rachel ficasse furiosa de novo. "Não parece que estou falando sério?", ela retorquiu. "Na verdade... Não", respondi com audácia. Eu sabia que aquilo tudo apenas estava provocando sua personalidade um pouco explosiva. A expressão que apareceu em seu rosto quase me induziu a rir novamente, mas me contive a tempo. "Pois eu estou!", ela insistiu. "Se estivesse, me beijaria agora, ou, ao menos, não estaria agindo como se nunca tivesse beijado ninguém". Isso fez com que ela cruzasse os braços, mas agora na defensiva. Não havia nada de ferino em seu olhar agora. Ela estava se sentindo um pouco acuada, eu acho. Mas era mesmo essa a minha intenção: queria que ela fosse sincera, pelo menos. Não me importava se eu era o terceiro, ou o quinto, ou o primeiro.

Seu rosto não estava vermelho, mas podia detectar certo desconforto nela.

"O que você quer? Que eu confesse que nunca beijei ninguém?".

"Qual é o problema?".

"Não sei, pergunte para nossos colegas", ela estreitou os olhos para mim. "Nossos colegas não sabem sobre nada", aleguei. Estava sendo sincero. "Não vou confessar nada a você", Rachel disse.

"Certo. Quer saber de uma coisa?".

"Não".

Ignorei-a e continuei a falar: "As pessoas acham que eu beijei aos dez anos, mas a Quinn foi meu primeiro beijo". A cara que ela fez não foi muito boa. Parecia dizer que queria saber de mais nada. "O quê? Com treze?". Pisquei um pouco confuso. "Não, aos doze". Eu e Quinn nos encontrávamos sempre nos fins de semana no Freeze, quando pré-adolescentes, então tinha disso normal que um beijo ocorresse. Eu era um pouco desentendido naquela época quando o assunto era garotas, então lembrava que Quinn dera o primeiro passo. O passo que eu tinha tentado dar com Rachel, há alguns dias. "Mas... Isso não faz sentido", Rachel parecia atordoada. "Vocês começaram a sair com trezes anos, eu lembro. Quinn me falava sobre você até eu enjoar", quis rir com sua segunda frase, pois não duvidava nada, considerando que Quinn era do tipo que não parava de contar a todos o quanto estar comigo era bom – mas eu nunca soubera se era mesmo verdade, ou fazia aquilo somente para se exibir pelo McKinley. "Foi em um dos encontros no Freeze, antes de começarmos a namorar de verdade", expliquei. "Ah, meu Deus", ela parecia com raiva. Não queria que ela ficasse com raiva de mim. Quer dizer, eu nem sabia que gostava dela naquela época. E duvidava muito que ela quereria me beijar. Se já estava meio surtando com quinze anos, nem queria imaginá-la com doze. Nessa idade, Rachel era mais retraída do que nunca e mal conversava comigo. Aquela fase de correr atrás de mim, quando criança, já tinha passado e apenas me tratava como um mosquito gigante. "Eu não tive culpa, ok?", tentei me defender, não sabendo exatamente qual era o motivo de sua raiva. "A Quinn vivia correndo atrás mim, como você mesma fazia quando criança!", atestei, meio nervoso. "Eu não... Eu só queria ser sua amiga!", Rachel rebateu, com mais zanga ainda. "Você nem gostava de mim naquela época! Desde os cinco anos que eu acredito que você me odeia!", declarei, agora ficando bravo também. "Mas eu não...", ela tentei dizer.

"Antes, você com certeza odiava. Você nunca tinha olhado para mim como me olha agora".

Ela ficou um pouco vermelha, agora. "Eu não o olho com nenhum tipo de... De...", ela franziu a testa, um pouco perdida. "Interesse?", finalizei para ela. "Eu não estou interessada em você!", ela exclamou, num guincho agudo.

"É uma pena. Porque eu estou _muito_ interessado em você", falei.

Rachel então abriu a boca como se estivesse na frente de algo surpreendente, sem fala. Sua expressão, agora, tinha se modificado: não havia mais rancor, raiva, ou braveza. Ela estava um pouco estuporada, fora do ar. Piscou algumas vezes, até conseguir retomar sua compostura. "Bem, eu ainda não vou te beijar", ela avisou, com um pouco de superioridade. "Achei que não. Mas eu vou esperar. Ok?".

"Você é louco", ela comentou, balançando a cabeça. "Você também é um pouco. Então, nossas loucuras se combinam", pisquei para ela de um modo travesso. Isso provocou uma risada rouca nela. Segui-a no riso, porque agora eu podia respirar aliviado.

* * *

**Hello, little sweeties!**

**AH, MEU DEUS! AH, MEU DEUS! AH, MEU DEUS! QUE CAPÍTULO FOI ESSE? **

**Adorei escrever a parte da Rachel *-* Os pensamentos dela são muito engraçados, morri de rir com ela! E ~ai meu deus que amorzinho~ o quase beijo deles, awn! Mas não se preocupem: eles estão MUITO próximos de se beijarem de verdade! YAAY! **

**E O FINN NESSE FINAL? Apenas digo: estou apaixonada pelo meu próprio personagem! *-***

**Semana que vem tem mais ;)) Não esqueçam de chamar os amigos, o cachorro, a Madonna, o Papa para lerem minha fanfic! E me façam feliz durante a semana com seus comentários! ;)**

**Beijos, amores!**


End file.
